Pokemon- the alpha
by Firestar2099
Summary: This is a story about a person who gained the ability turn into a powerful Pokemon called the Alpha. He lives in a corrupt Pokemon world, as a shining hope for the Pokemon world. (big plot twist) mostly O.C. characters, besides Steven Stone, the Pokemon, and Cole the gym leader (who is barely in this story.
1. The beginning

(Authors note: chapter one and two where to short indecidually so I combined them. The rest of the chapters are pretty big for uploading one a day excluding weekends)

January

How do I begin this story. I lost all of my logs about progress, and now, well I got a bit more than I expected. Never mind, I'll start from the beginning.

September 12, 2012

My name is Jole Neal, and I am a Pokemon trainer. I only have one Pokemon though, but it is unlike any other. You see I am the youngest quantum researcher in the world. In my findings I have found spots that possess cosmic abilities, and combined with the right force and energy serge, these spots create a dark Pokemon. These Pokemon are shadows of real Pokemon, and yet are twice as powerful.

But, I have only had one success, that being my shadow Lucario. I have nicknamed him Shadow, I know real creative. Shadow has many abilities that other Pokemon usually don't have, for instance three types and the ability to speak the human language. His personality is laid back, and he is also a glutton. Research will continue.

March 6, 2013

My business has impeached me for being to young, and they plan to take Shadow.

This cannot happen, tonight I will librate Shadow and leave this country and find another place to live with Shadow.

I lost the rest of my logs, so I guess I'll tell the story here from my memory.

September 2013

I have started my Pokemon journey, with only three Pokemon, I was looking for the best.

I searched for any Pokemon, but all I could get was a pikachu, and a starly.

A couple days later, I found a Pokemon arena. I decided to watch a couple of battles, but what I find is not what I wanted. In this arena Pokemon where beaten by trainers... For fun! I couldn't stand it. I jumped out of my seat and fell into the arena, because I was on the bottom row,.

"Stop!" I yelled

Everyone looked at me, and then they start laughing as they bring out the big finish: a latias.

The only thing I could think to do was to send out Shadow.

"Break the cage"

Almost immediately Shadow said "okey" and jumped out and smashed the cage in one hit.

The leader of this torture show came at ME with the whip.

"You little brat, I'm gonna kill you" his whip flashed, catching me on the cheek.

He raised his hand for another strike, when Shadow came in, riding the Latias.

"Need a ride partner," he said in a Texan accent.

"Yeah sure, I mean, nothing's going on any way."

So I hopped on Latias, another great name for a Pokemon, and flew into the forest. There I accepted Latias into my party. Then she started talking telepathically.

"Hi", said Latias

"Uh hi"

"Thank you for saving me, I feel you are kind-hearted"

"Well, don't thank me yet, my life is pretty crazy"

"I will stay with you, no one has ever shown kindness to me"

Latias flew by my side and rubbed her head against my shoulder. She began to sleep, so I pulled out a sleeping bag and fell asleep with Shadow climbing a tree.

Three days later, the gang that had Latias showed up. I was at the train station when I saw them, I was going to turn around and walk away before they shouted at me. I began to run, until one of them took a gun, and shot.

I looked down to see a hole in my chest, I stumbled.

Was this it? Was I going to die.

No!

I did the only thing I could think of: grab my mega stone, a lucarioinite.

I don't know why, by I put it in my chest, in the hole.

A light began to flash, and my skin burned, my body twisted, and when it was done, I looked down, the whole was replaced by three spikes, and my hands where paws.

I had turned into a Lucario.

Everyone at the station stopped and looked. The gang stopped to, all staring at me.

"You...look different," Shadow said

I looked at Latias, she had wide eyes. "The Alpha..." she muttered

I looked at my potential killers, I felt anger, my chest burned, without warning I jumped out at them.

I slashed at one, then another, and another, not realizing that in my hands where knives, made out of aura.

My rage kept on building, and building until all that was left of them was a pool of blood, and then I evaporated that too.

My rage stopped as I realized that I had almost killed the people that where there.

All of a sudden one guy screamed, and pointed at me, then everyone else went haywire, yelling crying, pic pocketing.

"But... they shot me," I said

No one listened to me, except one man.

"Follow me," he yelled. I followed, not knowing what to do

He took me into the bathroom, and started to talk to me.

"I don't know what is going on, or what happened, but you... are the alpha"

"What the heck is the alpha," I say.

"Can't explain now," he said as a portal appeared "go!"

I stepped into the portal and instantly got dizzy, and I fainted.

When I woke up, I was at our camp site, and I was a human again.

"Hmm, strange," I said

I looked around for my Pokemon, for awhile, until I remembered that I could summon Shadow. So I did just that. I called for Shadow, nothing happened, so I look at my pokè tracker. Two miles northeast.

"Well, better get going."

I started out talking to myself, wondering if what happened was a dream or not, until I got to the question:

"What the crap is the alpha!" I shouted accidentally.

Then I hear some voices talking.

"How does he know what the alpha is," voice one said.

"Maybe he just knows the legend," voice two said.

"You guys are morons, there is obviously a book in the human book building," a third voice said.

I walked up to the bush the voices were coming from, and I looked behind it, nothing just three Pokemon: a pirricchu, a magicarp, and a minnicco. I start to walk away when the pirricchu came up in front of me and... talked!

"Mister, how do you know the alpha?" The small squirrel Pokemon said.

I just stood there, dazed. That Pokemon just spoke to me, was I going crazy?

Then the minnicco came and yelled at the small Pokemon.

"Pirri stop, humans can't understand what we're saying, he'll catch you!"

I just stood there watching them, like a moron.

Finally I said, "You can talk?"

Both of the squirrels looked at me, confused.

"You can understand us?" Minnicco said.

"I guess so if I'm not crazy."

"Well good, now tell me how you know the alpha?"

"Um one of my Pokemon called me that, after a, uh, pretty strange day yesterday," I said

"Fascinating, and why did they call you that?"

I began to explain how I was at the train station, and I was shot, with a huge hole in my chest, when I was interrupted.

"Why are you not bleeding right now?" Pirri asked.

"I'm getting to that, when I saw the hole, I just grabbed my only mega stone, a lucarioinite, and just stuck it in the hole."

"Take off your shirt."

"What!?"

"Let me see."

I awkwardly remove my shirt and looked down. I was surprised to see a symbol, glowing blue with aura.

"That wasn't there yesterday!" I said.

"Touch it," Minnicco demanded

I put my hand on it. Instantly my body burned, my skin began to glow with aura. When it stopped I was a lucario again.

"Well, hello Alpha."


	2. Revelations

(Authors note: my faviorte chapter so far)

I stare at the three Pokemon, who return the stare with curious eyes.

"Well Alpha, you can hide your identity well."

"Okey, stop calling me that! What even is The Alpha!"

"A being of unimaginable power, a mixture of Pokemon and human. According to legend, The alpha, you, are suppose to rule over humans and Pokemon, making everything equal.

I look down at my paws, and I see aura pulse through me. What should I do, I don't know what happened, I need help.

At that moment, Shadow and Latias came crashing through some bushes, and looked at me.

"Jole!" Latias shouted.

"You've turned into the Alpha, you need to get out of here!"

"Why?" I asked

Then I was hit on the head. I turned around to see the three Pokemon glowing with dark energy.

"ALPHA, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, STAY AWAY FROM HERE OR DIE,!"

They all fused into a grotesque monster. A magicarp's head, minnicco and pirricchu's tail, a body with black ooze covering the rest of its malformed features.

Latias, Shadow, and I all ran for it. At sunset we found a small cave where we stayed for the day. I couldn't figure out how to change back so I stayed there for weeks, taking logs about change going on.

Two weeks ago we realized that the monster was chasing us. We woke up and the cave was rumbling. The creature poked its head near the entrance.

"ALPHA, YOU HAVE NOT LEFT YOU WILL DIE!"

We left for the nearest town, where we are now.

"Jole, stop talking to that recorder and come and help me," Shadow yelled

"Okey."

Latias came into the room saying "If we want to stop stealing our food, then we have to get you normal."

I was still a Lucario, after a month and a half, I still haven't turned back. I didn't know how I'd done it before, but I'm trying to do it again.

I start to think of my life before, I was rich, the best life possible. But that was behind me now, now I am The Alpha, I had finally accepted it.

Then something happened, my chest sparkled, and I turned back into a human.

"Jole!" Latias shouted, "You're back to normal!"

Shadow came over, they both hugged me. Finally, this was over.

But then I remembered what happened before, I new how to turn back into the Alpha. But then again maybe the reason I turned back was because I accepted it, and I chose my form.

Wait how did I know that, I had to try it.

"Wait, I want to try something."

They move away confused.

I think of a form, Latias's counterpart, Latios.

When I concentrate, my skin began to burn again, the same feeling.

When I look down, I am a latios. Just like I thought.

I turn back into a human.

Shadow and Latias look at me, they both said "You were a Latios!"

"Yeah, I guess I can shape-shift," I said "but the thing is that I can choose my form now, so let's celebrate."

After about fifteen minuets, we decide on a Mexican restaurant, and the circus afterwards.

"Hold on, first we need to go to town and get some money and a hotel room."

After I went into the Pokemon center and withdrew money from my account, I rented a hotel room, then we went and ate. The circus was fine, Latias loved the clowns, and Shadow wanted to try tight roping.

After the circus we where walking in the crowd, I was uncomfortable, so we broke off into a side ally.

"Those guys are pretty rude," I said

"Yeah, those guys tried to pic pocket you at least three times!" Latias said.

We continued to talk, unaware that we where being watched.

We walked down the ally until the street was in view. I started to go forward, until someone hit,e on the head, and I blacked out.

"Ung, my head."

Then I remember why my head was hurting.

"Latias! Shadow!"

I'm stuck in a chair, with people surrounding me.

"I can see you, you know."

One of the men walked toward me with a knife at hand. He put it up against my face.

"We know who you are, Joel Neal, and you're worth a lot to me, you killed one of my best sources of income." "And now," he holds up my belt with all of my Pokeballs on it, "You don't have any way to save yourself.

I began to feel rage.

"I'm not an enemy you want," I say through gritted teeth.

The men laugh, one of them mocks me.

The man with the knife walks up to me with a twisted smile on his face.

"Look at you, mister enemy I don't want to have, you can't do anything now. You are going to die a cold and lonely death, and after I kill you, I'll kill your precious Pokemon.

He he put the knife up to my throat, and I lost it.

His knife froze, and he froze, I was freezing him, telepathically.

My eyes glowed red, my veins glowed with aura, I tore through the steel chains, as if they where floss.

My skin burned as the Alpha returned, this time I could control things with my mind.

I threw the man with a knife away, like a doll. I picked up everyone with my newfound powers, and I killed them all, with a flick of my paws. All of them, except the man with the knife. I picked him up, and he looked at me with a fear like no other.

"W-what are y-you?"

"I am your worst nightmare, I am the Alpha."

Those where the last words he ever heard, when his body was found, the report told that he had a hole in his chest the size of a cannon ball, there was only one thing that could have made such a clean hole, an aura sphere. The iron detective, Jack Steelheart, stood up. He knew what did this.

"The Alpha."


	3. Interrogations

(Authors note: I would like reviews and suggestions, it's more fun that way.)

Jack Steelheart stood up. After examining the bodies of the most notorious criminal gangs all night he was tired.

Unless a stray Lucario with the power to kill everything within twenty feet of itself in one shot while it was tied to a chair was lose, the only logical cause of the murder was the Alpha.

A stray officer came up with a coffee and some paperwork. Jack happily accepted the coffee.

"Sir, what do you think caused all of this?"

Obviously not wanting to cause panic among the officers, who where already panicked about the safety of everyone in the city, he replied "It's nothing that we can't handle."

He knew that he was lying. What ever this thing was, it needed to be taken care of, quickly.

Jole felt sick. He had been barfing in the Pokemon center bathroom since it had opened.

"Hulf..."

"And that's why we don't eat circus foods, everyone," Shadow said sitting on the counter.

"The great Alpha, defeating all of his enemies in a single blow, cannot shake food poisoning. How tragic."

I just about lost my temper "Hey! Don't go talking smack, you where the one who dared me to eat the peanuts without the shell!"

Latias nocks on the door. "Hey, if your done emptying the contents of your stomach in the toilet, you should probably come out here!"

I get out a spare shirt, take off the old one, and put on the new one, and walk out. I hear the TV talking about the previously nights "excursions".

"The city has been put in lockdown until the man, or creature responsible for the murders are found and delt with."

I face palmed. Of course this would happen, this is Castella city after all, the biggest city in Univah. I guess I'd have to stay here for a few days.

I ask the nurse what she thought about the crime. She simply said, "Everyone has a reason, I guess."

The plain simple truth.

I look up to see police coming towards the center.

Nothing I can do, but act casual.

I sit down and ask for a waitress. The food served in Pokemon centers weren't the best, but it was a good excuse not to be to harshly questioned, if questioned at all.

I order a Pepsi as the police walk in. They go strait to the nurse.

"Ma'am, have you notice any odd fellows around?"

Crap

The nurse replies with "Only the usual, except that man over there, who has been sick since this morning."

Mega crap

"Thank you ma'am."

The man comes over to me. "I think I'll have a small unsweetened tea."

He sits down and starts to talk to me.

"So, where are you from?"

"Hoenn."

"Mm, what brings you here to Univah?"

I shrug. "I decided that I'd find the best Pokemon."

He looks at me, annoyed for giving me short answers. "What where you doing at ten O'clock last night!" He's starting to get angry.

"There was a circus, so I went to it," I say cooly.

"Why where you sick this morning, huh? Did you regret something you did, did you stop by warehouse and KILL a few people!?"

"No. I was sick because a friend betted me to eat a peanut without its shell."

The officer stood up. He pointed at me and said I was under arrest.

"What charges?" I asked not expecting an answer. Ever since someone took over the nation, police didn't have to tell you why you where arrested, you just where.

I got up without a fight and went into the car, praying that I wouldn't lose control.

At their police station I was going to be interrogated by a guy named Jack Steelheart.

About an hour later he finally came in.

"So, your Jole Neal. I assume you know why you're here?"

"Not in the least."

Cool it, I thought. That's the same attitude that got you arrested in the first place.

"Oh, I'm sure you do. The murder last night. Twenty armed me all killed by one force? And the ever so famous Jole Neal comes into town. I don't believe in coincidences."

"How would I have killed twenty armed men in one hit?"

He looks at me sternly. "Well, you know... the Alpha!"

My heart skipped a beat. Somehow he knew, then I look down to see my chest shining. Of course!

But he looks just as surprised as I do. He pulls out a gun.

"Don't... m-move!" He's legitimately afraid.

With my secrete revealed there is only one option.

"You don't want to do this..."

He doesn't lower the gun.

"Okey..."

My eyes flash red and I freeze him and the gun. I transform into the Alpha.

I pick up Steelheart, and look him in the eyes.

"Happy now, you awoke the beast."

I threw him into the wall. I went to the door, which was obviously locked, so I destroyed it. The people observing the interrogation froze.

"Which one of you has my things!?"

A man quivering with fear stepped forward with my things.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," I said as I took my things.

I grab everyone I could sense, with my powers, and took their memories of me. How did I do that, you forget that I was the Alpha for a month and a half, someone must have saw me, this is how I deal with that.

They collapse on the ground, unconscious. Okey now it's time me to take my leave. I crash through the wall. Just a cell, so I smash another wall. Daylight poured down through the hole, I wasted no time.

I jumped out the hole and ran down an ally. Quickly turning into myself again. But then I remembered.

"OH CRAP I FORGOT TO TAKE THE DETECTIVES MEMORIES!"

No time now had to get out of this city. What town would they not follow me? Driftveil.

It's not a big town, and the PWT is not in town, it's perfect. Plus if they do find I could go into the mines.

I head out of the city, unseen. That day I had made more than one enemy that day, only more will follow.


	4. Rose

(Author's note: well it was a good weekend but I'm back with another chapter)

I feel so tired right now. How long is the charizard bridge? Driftveil was in sight, but it feels like I've been on this bridge forever, actually it's been at least two hours, also there are no other people on this bridge.

"Strange..." I mutter aloud.

I continue walking, strangely Driftveil city wasn't getting any closer, literally.

I suddenly felt tired, like so tired I fell on my knees. Then I couldn't breathe, and my skin started to burn, like I was turning into the Alpha, but I wasn't. I tried to fight it, but I was a human, and something was blocking my ability to turn into the Alpha. I blacked out.

Something is tugging me, so I knock it away. I hear a thud followed by a "Dang! He's stronger than he looks." In a voice that belonged to a child.

"Listen kid, it's rude to bug someone who is asleep."

I hear a couple of giggles.

"Looked at yourself lately? A little girl said then giggled again.

That got me up, then I remembered what happened. I look down at my hand, and see the hand of a child.

"What!"

I look around at all of the other kids here, there are around ten of them.

I calm down remembering that I am the Alpha, but then another thought popped into my mind. If I did that here, my cover would be blown, so I decide to wait.

"Um, so just for the record I'm fourteen." I say.

The girl says "same."

I looked at the guy who was poking me. I notice that he is dressed differently than everyone else.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The "kid" looked at me with a stern look. "That tone is insulting to elders! I'm Cole, the gym leader!"

Not a huge surprise. "Can anyone tell me what's going on?"

The little girl walked up to me.

"Well about two months ago a monster came through here. It left a toxic sludge that we tried to clean up quickly. We thought that we got all of it, but apparently before it was cleaned a chansy from the Pokemon center fell in some. It was mutated and given extra power, and because chansy is a parent Pokemon, it decided to turn the town into kids! Then it trapped us in this crib-like prison."

For the first time I actually notice the prison we where in, it was a pink crib.

"So it wanted to be our parent?"

"Yes, but that's not the worst part. Every time it turns someone into a child it gets stronger. I think it's going to enslave the world by making everyone a child!" Then she "fainted" dramatically

Hm she my be on to something.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Rose."

I decided that I needed to get away from everyone.

I walk away, trying to decide what I was going to do.

"Dang it! I knew that monster would be trouble." I accidentally say not out of earshot.

Cole perks and looks at me. "You made that monster!?"

"Yes, accidentally."

"Who are you!"

"Jole Neal."

That took him by surprise. "You mean the invented from Hoenn?"

"Yes." I say trying to think

"What are you doing here?"

"I trying to... NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

They all looked a little shocked at my response.

I decide that I need to get away. I reach for Latias's poke all when I realize that that it's not there.

"Where are my Pokemon!?"

Rose looks at me. "They where all taken by chansy."

I just exploded inside, then I remember to keep calm. Remember what happened in the interrogation room.

I zipped my jacket.

Rose looked at me a little fearful. "Your eyes..."

I pulled out a small watch with a reflective surface. I looked, she was right my eyes where red, and I didn't look like a kid anymore.

Rose gasped as I changed back to normal, I look d at her and trapped her in a psychic bubble. I could see her screaming but the bubble was sound proof.

I wait for her to stop screaming, then I let her out of the bubble.

"Listen, what you saw is a secret. Be quiet and I'll help you. Hold still."

I lifted her with my psychic energy and found what made her look like a child. It was the goo that was excreted by the monster.

"Stay calm. This may hurt." I said as I pulled it out of her with my psychic power.

I was right it did hurt her, so she started to scream, once it stopped she was back to normal.

She looked at her hands. "T-thank you, but how did you do that?"

I wink at her. "My little secret."

"Bu-"

"Don't tell. Now where is the chansy."

We walked for about an hour before we got to the edge. It was barred to where no one could get out. But that was no problem for the Alpha.

Also, apparently Rose is from a region where if you save their life, they must serve you forever, so apparently she is coming with me until she saves my life. It wasn't hard for her to convince me all I asked was: "Can you cook?" And with a simple yes we started for the edge.

I examined the bars, nothing special. In fact from here I could see Driftveil, about a mile away.

It looked like the magic that ghost type Pokemon create, no big problem, I easily blast through.

Rose still looks surprised. "How are we going to save everyone?"

I look at her and tell her my plan.

"Well the toxin is controlled by the chansy, right, otherwise it wouldn't be able to turn us into children." She nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, if we defeat chansy, then the toxin will have no effect on anything else. And if that fails I can just "cure" them like I did to you."

She smiles and thinks my plan is full-proof.

I realize that I'd have to be the Alpha for this so I prepared to tell her.

"Uh, Rose."

She looks at me. "Yes?"

"Well, I'm about to tell my secret to you."

She lights up even more and puts on an excited face.

This is hard for some reason, I've never told anyone before.

"H-have you ever heard of the Alpha?"

She looks at me, a realization dawning on her face.

"YOU'RE THE ALPHA!?"

"Hey! Shh!"

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"So you wrecked the police station?"

I turn a little embarrassed. "Maybe a little, you know TV lies."

She calms down and stares me right in the eyes. "Well, you're a nice guy, you'd have to have a reason, right?"

"Exactly, we'll continue this conversation later okey."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Turn into the Alpha."

"Fine." I say as I put my hand on my chest. My skin burned and I focused.

I heard a gasp.

Rose was startled, then calm, then excited.

"That is way cool!"

I smile. "Let's move!"

I put her on my shoulders and tell her to grab on. I jumped up and began to float. I sensed the area until I could find chansy. It was surprisingly close, so close that I was right above it.

It was thirty feet tall, and the ooze was coming out of it, as it yelled.

"CHILDREN SHOULD B IN BED!"

It attacked with a egg bomb. I narrowly dodged as I concentrated on what power I would use. I summoned aura knives, and hear Rose gasp.

Dang!

I fly down to the ground and Rose hopped off. Then I flew and slashed it with the knives. It delt four hundred damage, which didn't hardly effect it at all.

Anxiety rushed through me. I can't defeat this! How could I win! Think! Then I got an idea. The bay! It was deeper than thirty feet, and chansy can't swim.

I yell. "HEY STUPID OVER HERE!"

It turned I dashed for the for the water. It was surprisingly quick it hit me as I was over the middle of the bay. I grunt that hurt, but I'm going to hurt the chansy more.

I fly as fast as I could behind chansy, and hit it with enough force to knock it over. As it fell I pushed on its back, pushing it deeper, deeper and deeper, until we hit the bottom. At the bottom of the bay with the water crushing me I still fought, landing blows powerful enough to destroy a mountain, it tries to fight me but I don't relent, or stop to take a breath, because I can't. I start to feel tired then I notice the bleeding chansy. It had returned to normal size, and something was floating away from it, besides the goo and blood.

I go over to it to find that it was my poke belt. I put it on and start swimming up to the surface.

When I get to the top I change back to normal.

When I get back onshore I am welcomed by Rose who had the whole town's population about a few hundred steps back.

Cole walked up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Son you're under arrest."

Dang.

I didn't know what to do so I took all of their memories of this incident and l ft before they where conscious. Rose and I left to go to Ocpluid city where my adventure continued.


	5. Parker

(This Ocpluid city is the one from black version)

Rose and I where walking on the bridge to Ocpluid city. She was still a little shaken after I erased all of Driftveil's memories about her and me. She had only lived there for a month. I told her she could stay and just forget about me but she refused, because of her life debt to me.

I explained what happened and my entire story, and why I did what I did and most importantly, why I trashed the police station.

She finally understood, but on thing was on her mind.

"Why Driftveil, and why Ocpluid now?"

"I just felt that they would be the best places to go."

"Oh."

"Yeah, while we are here, I'm going to get a map of all of the regions. I'm going to find one where I won't be found, then I'm going to try to continue my Pokemon journey."

"But why!?" Rose bursted.

"What?"

"You could use your abilities for some real good!"

I sigh. "That was the plan, once."

She gave me a "you're a quitter face"

"I would be found out, and I would endanger everyone near me, including you."

She still isn't about to give up on this, this girl is a mystery to me.

"I owe you a life debt! It's ow my job to risk my life for you!"

I was about to come up with a retort when I hear a strange noise. It wasn't a scream, or a cry of pain. It was a derailing train, underneath us. I see it as it begins to fall into the trench below us.

I start to panic for some reason, and then Rose pushes me off the cliff.

So much for having to save my life

I decide that I'm not going to turn into the alpha this time, so I decide the next best thing: Lugia

I quickly turn into the legendary dragon and grab the falling train, and start flying up until I was by Rose. I dropped the train on the road and turned back to normal.

Rose looked at me with a smirk, and raised her eyebrows.

"Right, let's go."

We walk inside city limits, when my arms start killing me.

"Ah, argh."

I turn to Rose, who turns to me startled by my grunting.

"Uh, I need some ice."

We go up to the Pokemon center, and Rose opens the door, the pain is close to unbearable now.

The nurse notices and comes to me, then puts on a worried face.

"What happened!?"

"No clue! It just started hurting."

I look down at my arm to see that it is the color of a huge bruise. The nurse is calling an ambulance. I didn't know what to do, so I ran, with Rose close behind me. We go behind a building.

"What's going on!?" Rose asked.

"Dang it Rose, I shape shifted too fast! My blood vessels bursted!"

Rose panics. "What should I do!? Will you die!?"

The pain is bumming and my vision is blacking.

Rose gets an idea. "Try shape shifting to fix it!"

"I tried, but I can't concentrate, there is only one thing to do!"

I pull out a knife and allow it to go into my arm as I cut a way for the blood to escape.

It seeps out, it's not red though, it's blue.

I can't hear good now the last thing I remember before I blacked out was Rose looking white and a dark figure coming down the ally.

When I come to, I'm In a bed, not a hospital bed, but a cushiony, soft bed. I look at my arm, to see just a stump.

"Went a little overkill." I muttered aloud.

I put my hand on my chest and concentrated on growing it back, light starts glowing from my chest and the stump as my arm bursts through the bandages, good as new.

I start to get out of bed when I see Rose asleep in a chair with tear streaks running down her face.

I roll my eyes. "Hey drama queen, I'm fine."

Rose wakes with a startle, and starts crying tears of joy.

"I thought I failed, and that it was all my fault!"

"Hey, you didn't fail." She looks up a little grateful for my words, then she goes back to moaning.

"But it was my fault." She says with sorrow.

"Yeah, kinda."

Rose looks like she hasn't moved in a while.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days."

Dang

I stop to realize where I am. I don't think that Rose just broke into a stranger's house and dressed my arm professionally. Then I realize they saw my blood and its color.

"Rose where are w-" I was cut off by another voice that sounded like someone my age from down the hall.

"Hey, you still here?"

Rose raised her hand to her mouth and yelled. "Yeah!"

The other voice paused, taken aback by the stern response.

"Listen, he lost like four pints of blood, he's probably not going to make it, plus my dad still hasn't come home to approve of this."

I got a little annoyed at this guy and decided it was MY turn to yell.

"Hey! Who ya calling almost dead!"

I hear a stumble at the edge of sounds like stairs.

"Who said that?"

"The guy who was passed out for three days and is wanting to know what's going on!"

Suddenly a guy about my age came running in. He had sand color hair, a lot of freckles on his face and glasses on his face.

He came up to the bed I was laying in, because I was too tired to get up after the events of two days ago combined with regeneration, which took a lot of energy.

"You're suppose to be dead, you lost a lot of blood! Your heart stopped and your brain showed no signs of activity yesterday, so I took you off life support! I was going to call the morgue!"

I gave him a look and turn to Rose.

"How much does he know?"

The guy looked confused, as Rose replied: "only the blood."

At that comment he started about the color of my blood, and how it was literally aura blue, probably because of some mutation of genes or some crap that sounded like nonsense.

I looked at Rose and back at the guy.

"Well, thanks for everything but we have to go now."

I start to get up, reaching with my healed arm, then the guy gasped.

"That arm was severed from your body! It shouldn't be there, can you regenerate or something!?"

I ignore the question as I get out of the bed, and notice that again my Pokeballs was gone.

"Where are my Pokemon?"

He stops to answer my question.

"Downstairs."

I start to go down stairs, grab my stuff, and am about to go down stairs when I look out the window and decide to stay.

I run back upstairs and lock the door with a few food items. I hear a knock on the door and wait for it to go away.

The guy is confused and so is Rose.

"What was that?"

I look at them and avoid the question by asking the guy what his name is.

"Parker Rynold."

Relief floods through me. I know this guy.

"Well, Parker it's been awhile."

He looks at me confused.

"We took the same quantum theory class for two years, and where roommates."

He looks at me shocked.

"Jole, Jole Neal?"

"Yes."

He brights up knowing that it was his friend he rescued.

"Jole, well it certainly has been a long time, what are you doing on Univah?"

"Well, hard to say."

He looks over at Rose who has had a very confusing week.

He turns back to me. "Who is she?"

"That's Rose, she owes me a life debt, and is one of the reasons that I lost my arm."

Dang, why did I say that. That got two things started up again: Rose feeling guilty, and Parker going on about my injury.

"How did you heal that back?"

"Not telling, none of your business."

"It is, I saved your life."

"I would just have passed out and been fine."

"You literally died and are alive now, how."

"Can't tell, now where is your dad?"

"In a different part of the world for a year."

"What?"

"Going on a Pokemon journey, for a year."

"Strange, because that's what I'm doing."

"Maybe I can come."

Rose and I just bursted "NO."

Parker looks content, finding a way to get under my skin.

"Well it's settled, tomorrow you'll continue your journey, and I will come with you, no matter how you protest, and I will stay in the same room as you to make sure you don't leave without me."

That got me, there was no way now that I could leave without him, without him knowing that I was the Alpha. And I don't want to erase the memories of my life-long friend.

Parker, has joined the party


	6. Escape

(Author's note: I don't know why, but I loved writing this chapter)

I had trouble sleeping last night, not only because a had another member to my ragtag team Alpha, but because of what I saw outside.

When I went downstairs, I looked out the window to see the military. They where going down the street knocking on doors, as friendly as they could for a bunch of savages.

They're searching for me I know this without a doubt. Steelheart. He obviously hasn't said my name aloud, otherwise my face would be posted around the region.

The military is the reason I'm here in the first place. I was little during the uprising of the dictator Minak Kanule. He's the reason I took over my father's business in the first place. When he refused to give his research to Minyak's officers, he was publicly executed. Put that along with my mother, who died when a ryhorn accedently bumped her off a cliff. And the reason I was put out of my company? Like my father I refused to give my research over, so I left Hoenn that night, starting my journey.

Those memories, combined with being responsible for a gym leader's son was enough to keep me awake that night.

When it was light outside I got up, I needed some time to be alone in the city.

I checked out the window, nothing. I walked outside and crossed the street, no one was anywhere. I start to feel hungry, I check my pockets to see if I brought anything from the house. Nope. I decide on the Pokemon center.

I walk up to the building nothing still, although some lights are starting to come on around town.

The lights are off and there is a note on the door that read.

The nurse in the center has been taken into military custody for possibly knowing information important to recent uprisings

We apologize for the inconvenience,

Cornel Rockarm.

I sigh, that's probably the last we'll ever see of that nurse. I'm about to go home, when I remember I need a map, so I head to the poke store. The door is unlocked, so I walk inside.

Something is wrong, no ones here. There is a small chair in the middle, an dispense another person in this room, he doesn't smell like military so I sigh in relief.

I walk behind a corner, where the person is suppose to be. He's there, most of him anyway.

The clerk is tied up to a chair, his throat slit, he's sitting there with cuts on his arms and legs. On his lap there is a package labeled "Alpha".

I pick it up and find two things in there, a note, and a map of the regions. I read the note:

Jole, did you really think I wouldn't find you? I've been looking for the Alpha all my life, and now I know where he is. Here in Ocpluid city. You made me lose my job, and sanity, and what do you get in return? A demon, who wants to destroy everything you hold dear. No matter where you go

I'll follow close behind, so here's your map. I'll see you soon. You might want to check on your friends.

Ex-detective Stoneheart.

I run out the door, holding the map, because it's free. I'm not going to pass up a free map. But that's not important, my friends are in danger, I'm trying to keep the Alpha hidden for now, but it's hard.

I burst through the door to find... Rose and Parker having a normal breakfast.

They look at me a little confused.

"What's going on?" Parker asked.

I try to calm down, what's going on was he late.

"Has anybody come to this house?"

"Nope, not today."

I collapse in panic. Is he tricking me, was he trying to distract me from something. I had the note and the map and package. What is his game. I decide that I need to calm down, so I turn on the news, and immediately regret it.

"Earlier today, famous Univah gym leader Travis "Draco" Rynolds has been put in custody for being in possession of files containing government millitary files. The person who caught the gym leader was ex-detective Jack Steelheart. Steelheart was fired from his position for a prisoner escape and now has gotten his job back as a detective. Finally a message for the city of Ocpluid, stay calm the military is coming to search for associates, stay in your houses until they arrive.

I switched off the TV and Parker looks shocked, Rose and I both look at him in a way that makes him uncomfortable. Then he talks.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I'm not going with the military."

"Nether are we."

"Grab what you need! We are leaving now!" I said.

Parker grabbed a laptop and his poke belt, Rose grabbed a small bag that she brought with her, and I grabbed my backpack, and put on my poke belt.

I told them that we where leaving the region.

"Which region are we going to go to?"

I paused to think. which region would I go to. I don't have time to answer.

"Sinnoh."

Parker shrugged "Okay."

We run to the east, past the waterfall and keep on running until we are about five miles away from undella town. Then we start walking.

We ran into a few trainers which Parker wanted to battle. He was resilient so we watched as Parker's blazikin destroyed the young trainers beedrill. While they where battling I realized how long it had been since I let my Pokemon out of their Pokeballs.

I let them out, and Shadow hit me on the head.

"Ow!"

"Do you know how uncomfortable it is in there!"

Then Latias flew around gracefully.

"Ooh finally, I've been in that thing forever."

Parker walks back from his victory with a "great" award of 400f.

Parker looks at Latias and Shadow, and nods.

"Good team. Want to battle?"

I give him a look.

"That's crazy, remember we are not in the clear yet."

"Yeah whatever, you just don't want to lose."

Rose makes a hasty decision to go on my side, thinking that I might turn Alpha on him.

"Guys, let's just go."

About fourth five minuets later we arrive at the smog-filled border of the region that is undella town.

"Here we are."

Parker looks around, with a strange look on his face.

"Didn't this place used to be a beach town?"

"Yes, until Minak took over."

The sky is dark, because of the smog.

"Alright, the border is over there." I point to the border. "They won't let you or me past." I finger to me and Parker. "The plan is to distract them, Shadow you run past the spotlight to get detected, when they surround you, I'll get you in the Pokeball. While in the distraction, I'll take out the searchlight guards, and signal you to escape. Then, Latias is going to get a Lugia." I wink at Latias and Rose. "You mount the Lugia, and Latias will come back and get me."

Parker looks doubtful.

"I don't think that's going to work."

I look at Parker, remembering that he doesn't know.

I wink at him.

"I have a backup plan."

Parker rolls his eyes and shrugged.

"Just go with it." Rose said.

Our plan starts, Shadow runs along the search light and, like I predicted they had a big deal over it. I went away from the group and turned into the Alpha. I floated up a tower and swiftly put an end to the soldier's career. I went along to the other posts and did the same. I pulled out Shadow's Pokeball and retrieved him, leaving the soldiers confused. I released the "signal" which was a small flare gun. I saw two shadows move, and I sensed their aura to make sure it was them.

Right.

I turned into a Lugia, carefully this time and went over to the bay.

Rose looked at me, then at Parker.

"Over here!" She whispered.

They claimed on my back and I start to fly away, but Parker was a little worried.

"I think he might have been captured."

Rose looks at me, as a Lugia, and sighs.

"I know he's fine."

"How?"

Rose hesitates. "I-I just know?"

Parker sighs. "You're going to have to tell this little secret to me eventually."

I know, I thought

The rest of the trip was undisturbed and quiet. I could hear Parker and Rose snoring quietly, each on the other side of my back.

Parker has been pretty good so far, and he has no where to go, and I can't regent my friend, so I decided to tell him tomorrow, when we arrive in Sinnoh


	7. character discription

Hey this is not apart of the story o just want to clear things up because of reasons.

Anyway I probally need to describe the characters more so here we go.

Jole.

Black hair, changing eye color, looks like the starting trainer from x and y, wears no hat.

Rose

Has light brown hair, is somewhat skinny, brown eyes

Parker

Hazel-ish eyes, sandy hair, glasses, slightly over medium body size, complete nerd

Alpha

Looks like a mega Lucario but the blue becomes light blue, and almost every other color is white except for the black lines that are on mega lucario's fur, eyes are pure blue.

Anyway, this has been pretty short, but I had to put it in because I felt like the characters need more description.


	8. True power

At about two o'clock, we arrived at snowpiont city. I was cold, so when I set them down I melted some snow and caught a fire around that spot.

I'm pretty sure they're warm, so I go back and wait for them to wake up, because someone has to stand sentry.

After about three hours they started to stir.

I watched from a distance as they all woke up, I turned back into my human form.

How am I going to tell him? Do I just wait for an emergency, or just trick him into finding it out himself? I'll just decide later.

I walk up to camp, with Latias behind me.

I think Parker was looking for me when I came in, pretending that I'd been looking for them all night, and how Latias had taken a "wrong turn."

Parker rolled his eyes and Rose walked up.

"So... what do we do now?"

"Excellent question, I think we are near snowpiont, so first we find the town."

For the next thirty minuets we walked, looking for the city, until we found some houses.

The people inside welcomed us, as if this happened a lot. It was freezing outside so we stayed and waits for awhile.

Rose was exhausted from walking all the way in the snow.

So did I, I thought. And I carries you for six hours without a break.

Rose looked around, as if I accidentally said that aloud. I tried again.

Hey! Can you hear me!

Rose looks afraid and confused.

I walk over to her

"Sorry."

The people that let us stay offered us some refreshments. I then realize how hungry I actually was.

I gratefully accepted the small cookies and warm coaco.

I was beginning to feel tired, then I remembered the real reason I was here. Trying to find Snowpiont.

I walk over to Rose and Parker, who where watching the news.

"Hey, I've got something I need to do alone. I'll be back in about an hour."

They looked puzzled, then Parker jumped up.

"Hey, I'll come too!"

"No, it's fine, it's nothing, you don't have to come."

"If it's nothing, then you should be fine with me coming!"

"Okey, then it's something. Something I'd rather do alone."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you later."

Parker looks at Rose, then at me.

"No you won't, this is apart of your little secret, isn't it?"

I'm tired of this.

"Yes!"

"Why won't you just tell me!?"

"I'm waiting for the right time, now just stay here and wait."

I walk out in the cold. Uh why just why.

Dang it.

I open the door.

"Come on we're all going."

Rose got up, and Parker looker surprised.

We left and thanked the people who helped us. I gave them 1,200f.

I led them to Snowpoint city. It was warmer and there was less snow. Parker and Rose went into the Pokemon center, while I got a hotel room. I went to the Pokemon center later to meet them and have lunch. Where I told them what was going to happen.

"There is a gym here."

Parker looked up, like he was going to try the Pokemon gym.

"Not that kind, although there is a Pokemon gym. It's a gym to help you feel calm, and I'm going for a little while, okey."

Parker looked confused, while Rose understood.

After lunch Parker and Rose went to the Pokemon gym.

I sighed, I didn't lie, but I didn't tell the truth either. Once this is all sorted out I'll explain it to all of them. I head to the lake.

Parker and Rose went into the gym.

"Okay, you'll have to stay in the stands while I make my way through okay."

Rose muttered an "okay."

Parker made quick work of the lesser trainers with his blazikin.

Rose began to think.

Why did he seem uncomfortable talking to us today? Why is he mad? Was it me? Is he leaving us here?

Rose's head swam with thoughts when Parker came up with his newly-earned badge.

"That was easier than I thought!" He bragged.

Suddenly, the room began to tremble, the doors slammed shut, and outside there was a sound. A dark growl and an eerie voice began to speak.

"WHY DO YOU TRY!? IF I DESTROY THIS BUILDING, EVERYTHING YOU CARE ABOUT WILL BE DESTROYED!"

There was a strong voice filled with determination that began to speak.

"You think you hold all of the cards, don't you?" The voice began to laugh, the strong voice turned dangerous, it sounded that if it tried, it's very voice could destroy the region.

"You...are...not...the...only...one...with...POWER!"

At the shout the building began to shake, a black liquid poured in from the roof.

Parker was as panicking with everyone else, but Rose was more calm.

It has to be Jole. The voice, the strong one, it's fine we're safe.

The more she told herself this, the more she felt something was off.

Then the doors to the gym exploded. Dust and snow went everywhere, Rose could not see anything else. Then, her worst nightmare appeared.

Standing at the door way, standing with glowing blood-red eyes, was the Alpha.

Something was wrong, just as Rose expected, he was black and red, instead of white and blue. Her stomach turned when she saw what it was holding: the head of a darkri.

He was bigger than usual, and twice as powerful, his shoulders where shining red aura. Then he spoke.

"WHERE IS THE GYM LEADER!?"

The shaking gym leader walked up.

"I-I am the l-leader. T-take me, please and g-go.

The Alpha rolled his eyes, and then Rose knew: he was still in control. He was mad, but in control.

I rolled my eyes, this girl is crazy. Then I spoke again, this time my voice going back to its usual sound.

"Do you recognize this Pokemon?" I asked as I was turning back to my normal Alpha form, and colors.

I heard three people sigh: the gym leader, Parker and Rose.

Then the gym leader looked at the head of the darkri. Her face became white, and she looked as if she where going to faint, then she looked at me stern, and smiled.

"You can't make me talk."

It was my turn to smile, a cold, heartless smile.

"I have my ways."

To everyone else it appeared I just flashed my eyes green, but to me and her it was different. I entered her mind and took what I wanted.

It was dark, even for someone who has done so much wrong. She was there, confused, on what was happening.

I began to speak.

"This is your mind. I can come here with my power, but no one else has ever been here, but you."

She looks confused, and frightened, so I continued.

"You still think you can hide things from me?"

I lunged and impaled the figment, the only defense against her thoughts and memories. Once it disappears, everything came into view, everything she has ever done and all of her secrets. I find what I need and leave her mind.

Almost no time passed by the time I returned from searching. I needed to get out of their with Parker and Rose, so I decide that I'd act for once.

"You two!" I point to Parker and Rose. "You are her accomplices, you're coming with me!"

I grab them in psychic energy and fly away with them.

Rose leans against the bubble, since she had been in one before and just sat there, however Parker was freaking out.

I flew to the cave on the lake where I dropped the gym leader.

I let Rose out of her bubble, and decide to spill the beans.

"Rose! No don't take her, you beast!" Parker yells.

Rose snickers, and I smile.

"He looks very confused, doesn't he Rose?"

"Yeah, also I think he's going to blush now."

I began laughing with Rose, while I let Parker put two and two together.

"Jole!?"

"Took long enough."

Parker looks cheated, and confused.

"What happened to you?"

"Long story."

"Is this your secret?"

"Yes."

Parker sighs.

"I guess that explains a lot, can you turn back."

I hear the gym leader begin to stir.

"Not right now."

I turn to the waking gym leader.

I grab her with one hand around the throat.

"Ch ch ch you've been a bad girl."

She tries to gasp something.

"You know what that work did to Univah? All those fake Pokemon combined into one!"

She looks fearful.

"And who did you take that research from..."

Shake looks terrified as I finish the sentence.

"ME!"

I throw her against the wall. I hear a puff of air escape her lips.

"Y-you w-where weak!"

"I wasn't about to die, because of rejecting the military. They took everything from me. I'm not the villain here, I'm the hero.

She looks terrified.

"You know the reason the hero always has to fight the same villains over and over? I'm real, I'm not going to be a pawn in a story, I make my own rules, villain!"

My eyes glow red, with no pupil. I grab her and in my grip, I disintegrate her.

I turn back to normal and walk back to Rose and Parker.

"Shall we be going?"

Rose nods and follows me without question, while Parker is still not over the fact that I just killed someone, and I don't have a guilty conscience.

"Get used to it."

"Why!?"

I sigh.

"This world is corrupt, and I'm the only one who can change it to normal."

Parker is not done with it here and demands to hear the rest of the story.

I start from leaving my company all the way here. He's understanding a bit more. We go back to the hotel. Snowpoint actually was sunny for once, so before we left the next day. We had a picnic.

I thought to myself. Can I really change this world? Yes, it's my job, no more running, I will be the one to defeat a tyrant, and bring peace to the whole world.

These thoughts comforted me.

Watching from the trees was a bird. It was a robin, with a camera eye. On its wing, at the bottom read a single word. STEELHEART


	9. Resistance

(Author's note: about half of this chapter is explaining what happened to Jole during the mess with the gym. The gym leader died because of her experiments and creating the goo-like monster ok)

Earlier...

I watched as Rose and Parker went to the gym.

I sigh.

"Now or never."

I fly over to the lake and walk in the cave. In the middle was a lake. I put my hand in the middle of it.

A vision floods in my head. I see the three legendary Pokemon of the lakes.

"Oh, a visitor."

"Fascinating. I sense the search of knowledge."

"You fools, this is the Alpha."

The other two gasped as they came to me.

"Mr. Alpha, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you."

"Hm, I would have thought he was going to be a psychic Pokemon."

Uxie floated forward.

"What knowledge do you seek?"

I hesitated.

"I-I need help controlling my rage."

"Ah, yes. No you don't."

"What!?"

"If I help you with this, you will never unlock your potential."

"But if I don't, I might hurt my friends."

"Ah, yes. Fine, I will not teach you to be calm, but I will teach you to heal."

"Heal?"

"In case you hurt your friends."

I blushed. Of course.

Uxie touched my head and passed knowledge to me.

Before my eyes I saw the ancient technique of healing wounds that can't be healed.

"T-thank you."

"You're not here just for being calm are you?"

Again, the right guess.

"There was a monster, while I was in Univah. What is it?"

"It is a creation of the military."

"What!?"

Uxie starts to panic.

"The gym leaders! They worked for the government to make artificial Pokemon! Some worked others failed, the ones that failed became hideous creatures made of an organic black liquid!"

"Uxie! What's going on?"

Uxie looked at Aself, who was panicking.

"They've tracked us here."

He turns to me.

"You must submit yourself further, human! The Alpha's rage cannot be contained within you. Let it out!"

The vision faded and I came to. The cave was darker than it was before, and the pool was gone.

"What's going on?" I asked aloud. Behind me I hear a response.

"HOW MUCH DID THEY TELL YOU!?"

I spin around to see Darkri, the Pokemon of nightmares.

"What's it to you?"

Darkri laughed.

"I CAN SEE YOUR THOUGHTS, ALPHA. YOU KNOW WHAT I AM."

I see the dark liquid drip from the darkri.

"You're a fake!"

The darkri looked at me, the laugh fading.

"SO YOU KNOW, IF YOU DO, THEN YOU KNOW TOO MUCH!"

He lucked at me at a speed almost unable to be dodged. It hit my arm, and stung. I look at it to see that it's actually bleeding.

"How!?"

"NO LIGHT CAN ESCAPE DARKNESS!"

I gotta get out of here!

I dash to get out, but it keeps blocking my way with more hits.

I'm bleeding across both arms, my side, and a deep gash on my chest.

"Hu huf." I'm panting.

The voice goes to menacing.

"TIRED NOW? GOOD. I WILL END YOU SWIFTLY!"

He lunges.

Everything slows down. My breathing stops, but so did he. I remember what Uxie taught me.

I rub my hands, and fill them with aura, I rub them across my wounds, then I dodge.

"WHAT!?"

I get a hit across the head, distracting it enough for me to escape.

What will I do? I can't dodge forever. Who can help me? Parker and Rose, they're in the gym.

The Darkri comes out.

"SO, PARKER AND ROSE? IN THE GYM, INTRESTING!"

He dashes toward the gym and I rush after him, burning with rage.

I hit him on the back, and he counter attacks and hits me in the leg. That trips me up.

It gets to the gym faster, I'm charging at him as fast as I can. But then he turns around, with a knife made out of darkness aimed right at me.

I try to dodge, but the attack cuts me from my arm to the left side of my chest.

"Argh!"

The Darkri smiles a cold smile, as he envelops the gym in dark energy.

Parker and Rose are in there!

I began to growl, a growl that sounded like it came from demon.

I try to get up, but the cut hurts.

"WHY DO YOU TRY!? IF I DESTROY THIS BUILDING, EVERYTHING YOU CARE ABOUT WILL BE DESTROYED!"

I'm burning with anger.

"You think you hold all of the cards?"

My slash burns, but I begins to heal, and my fur is turning black and red, my voice turns dangerous.

"You...are...not...the...only...one...with...POWER!"

As I yelled, my vision turns red, and I grow.

The darkri looks at me in fear, as I charge at it. With one swift swipe it was over.

The true Alpha had awoken.

Now...

"I hate this place."

Rose was speaking her mind again.

"I mean, all those rumors, the haunted house. It's all so... unnerving."

I'm still thinking about the previously days, and Parker is loving his "research."

"So, according to this chart, which I have made, you said that the more angry you feel the more power you have. Like hulk"

"Sort of." I show him where the mega stone is. "When I put the mega stone in there, I healed my heart, as well as fused with it. Every time my heart beats, my aura supercharges, because it was a lucarioinite. When I'm angry, my heart beats faster, causing an over abundance of aura, which gives me more power. That's my theory anyway."

Parker considered it for a second.

"Then you shouldn't be able to heal at massage blood loss then."

"Huh? Oh that. Yeah, the legendary Pokemon Uxie taught me a spell."

Parker looks shocked.

"Spell, like magic?"

"I guess."

"Teach me."

I sigh. "Fine."

I put my thumb and index finger on his head and breathed.

I transferred the ability to him. (I could still use it though)

Parker looked happy.

"That was cool!"

Rose stopped in her tracks. In front of her was the old chateau.

I walked up, with Parker behind me.

"We found a house?"

I shrugged.

"Well it's getting dark, and I'm not sleeping on the ground again."

Rose is quivering.

"No! Haven't you heard the warnings!?"

"Yep."

Parker walks up close behind me as I blast the gate.

"I guess I could use a ghost type."

"Rose was pale as we walked in, it was abandoned."

I light a torch.

"You guys coming?"

Rose squeaked a "yes" and followed, but Parker said he was looking for Pokemon.

I chose a room with a TV and told the others I need to be alone for awhile, however Rose didn't want to leave.

"Fine, just be quiet."

I turned into the Alpha and put my paw on the ground and concentrated.

"Uxie, Uxie, Uxie. Come on! Come on! It worked.

I entered another vision.

Uxie looked sad then he looked at me and smiled a bit.

"Uxie, what happened?"

"My brother and sister where separated from me, I am worried."

"I'm sure they'll show up."

Uxie gave me a weak smile.

"I assume you want to continue training."

"Yes. I would like a spell of fire."

"Very well. Uxie transferred the ability."

"I bet you want to know why."

"Yes, but I know the answer, both of them."

"Yeah, in case I can't use my power, I need a fail safe."

"And."

"Parker and Rose need some defense."

Uxie looked content with himself.

"You have learned what you will, next time I will visit you."

The vision faded as I was back in the room, Rose still looked scared as I turned back to normal.

"W-what was that?"

"Nothing, I have something for you."

"What?"

I put my fingers on her head and transfer spell.

"For a second her eyes looked like they where on fire, then she spoke.

"Wow, that's cool, can I do that now?"

"Yeah, takes practice."

We hear a scream, I turn into the Alpha again and run down the hall, looking for Parker.

We find him in a room with a little girl, who is screaming.

Parker is covering his ears and so is Rose.

I roll my eyes as I cover the girl in a sound proof bubble of psychic energy.

Parker looks dizzy, and Rose fainted.

The girl stops and walks out of the bubble like it was nothing.

"A g-ghost!" Parker said.

The girl screams at us.

"GET OUT!"

Rose and Parker stumbled out, so I followed.

In the forest they where panting. It was nighttime.

"That was... something." Parker said.

Rose instantly fell down and was asleep.

"Guys, it was nothing! Just a ghost, I could've taken care of it!"

They wouldn't hear it as they fell asleep.

Soon I got tired, I got out the sleeping bags and put them on my friends, before I fell asleep in mine, unaware of the events that will happen the next day.


	10. Resumed journey

The next morning, I was the first to wake up. It was early, so I refreshed the fire and started breakfast.

Soon, the smell of food woke up Rose. She walked over.

"Mm that smells good. What is it?"

I picked up the pancake.

"You haven't had one of these before?"

"No."

"Don't blame you, sugar is hard to come by these days, what with Minak taking over. I just managed to get some on the black market slightly before you joined me."

Rose looks at it hungrily, so I give it to her.

"Sorry I have no syrup."

She looks at me.

"Syrup, like from trees?"

"Yeah, I had it only because I was born into a rich family."

Rose takes a bite.

"It's pretty good."

"Thanks."

There was a silence.

"Rose, I have a question."

"What."

"If you fulfill your life debt to me, would you leave?"

"Would you make me?"

"No."

"Then I would stay."

I smiled.

"Good."

"Why?"

"Well, you're a good friend and good company, I'd be pretty sad if you left, and so would Parker."

"Yeah I would!"

Parker come over to where I'm cooking.

Rose looks flustered.

"Thanks for saying that, you two are good friends."

We continue the journey after we eat, after awhile we could see Jubilfe city.

As we walk through the gates we could tell something was wrong. No one was around and the jumbotrons where off, the city was just... barren.

We walked around the giant city, when we heard gunshots.

I ran toward the sound to run strait into some military officers. Then one of them pointed the gun at me and shot.

The bullet bounced off my chest like nothing.

The officer looked at me as Parker and Rose came up.

"w-what are you? Are you one of them!?"

"One of who?"

"Them!" The officer ran tried to run away when I caught him by the scruff of the neck."

"Oh no you don't! I may not be one of "them" but I'm no fan of the military, and I see that you're a high ranking officer."

He takes his gun and shoots the full round at me, none of them hit.

Suddenly I hear gunshots from all around I protect Parker and Rose as everyone else falls dead.

Then soldier wearing white came out and pointed their guns at me, Parker and Rose.

"We can handle this the easy way or the hard way!"

"Well, you're no fan of the military so, easy."

A soldier drops down and runs to me and takes our poke belts, except for mine.

He reached for mine and I pushed his hand away, only to point his gun up to me.

I sigh.

"Don't take that, or else!"

He backed away as an important-looking figure walks up to me.

"My name is general Hawkeye, you have potential to help us with our cause, come with me."

We walk to a building that appeared to be their headquarters and took the elevator to the basement, where he takes me into an interrogation room where I wait for about ten minuets until he comes back in with a coffee.

"So, how did you resist that bullet."

"Ha, well that's a tale I'd rather say later."

"How about now."

"I'd like to know what this place is, and what you're doing, and where my friends are."

"They're outside this door in a waiting room."

"Good."

"As for this place, it's not much of a secret, we are a resistance against Minak."

I smiled, at least it wasn't something I resent.

"So you're fighting to overthrow Minak, pretty slim chances don't you think?"

"Yes, but we have hope."

"For what."

"For the Alpha."

"What!?"

He looks at me.

"He was spotted in Univah and in Snowpoint."

"Yeah so?"

"Our entire resistance is based on the legend of the alpha."

"So, you want the Alpha?"

"Yes."

"Hm, okay I'll join your resistance."

"Good."

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"That I know everything that goes on around here."

He laughs.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because." I stand up. "I am the Alpha." As I say that I turn into the Alpha.

He spits his coffee and stares at me, amazed at what happened that day.

That night he announced that they had the Alpha around the city of soldiers. Everyone was happy, and for once in forever I had done something that would matter forever.

The next day, Parker, Rose, and I got the best sleeping conditions in the city. Then we got the tour.

"This is the science department, where all of our equipment is made."

I walk in searching for something. There I found it.

"What's this?"

"That, it's a prototype teleported watch, designed for last minuet escapes. It doesn't work that well."

"Nonsense!" Parker jumped up into the room.

"With a few adjustments, I could have this thing up and running in three days!"

"Are you sure?"

"Can a bird fly?"

I walk up to Parker's ear.

"fix it."

Rose and I continued the tour, completely bored.

At the end, I told the commander my plan.

"Hey, I can't stay here long."

"What!?"

"I know, I just... have something to do."

"What do you have to do?"

"Go back to Hoenn."

"For what?"

"A prototype, and because I can't stay here forever, I have to be the Alpha. My job is not to overthrow a tyrant, though I will, I need to train. My job is to bring equality to the world, to make it a better place. I can't do that in one place."

The commander looked disappointed.

"But that's why the teleporter, so I can come here at anytime."

He looked up, surprised at my plan.

"I see. I will allow you to continue on the promise that you will do missions and come back to the base with news."

I saluted

"Yes sir."

After a week, Parker had finished with three teleporters and put in the co-ordinances to the base.

We got a salute from the whole camp as we left, with our packs full of supplies.

After two hours we started talking about the resistance.

"It was fair size."

"Better food than I thought there would be."

"I didn't like the cake."

"That's stupid."

"You're stupid."

"I was the only girl there, wasn't I."

"Yeah why."

"I think they've been there too long."

"Yeah."

There was silence after that.

"So we're really going back?"

"Yeah, it's time that tyrant got what's coming to him."

Minak leaned back in his chair. Glad of his actions that day.

"Finally, the resistance in Kanto has been crushed."

He had been there at the execution of the ranking officers, and had enjoyed the sound of the Rifles firing.

A knock on his door paused his good feeling.

"What is it?"

"Sir, the resistance in Sinnoh has grown, and has some unfortunate news."

"Which is?"

"The A-Alpha has joined them."

Anger surged through Minak as he turned to the speaker.

"Unfortunate you where the one to tell me this."

He shot an energy ball from his hand and know led the massager.

"Then, it is settled. I will take care of the Alpha, myself."


	11. First mission

(Author's note: well the last chapter was pretty good, the resistance will play a pretty big part for awhile

enjoy this chapter k leave a review pls)

Water was spraying on my face as we where going down route 218. I sneezed as some got up my nose.

"Ha ha, it's different, ain't it, landlubber?"

I stare at him.

"Some water just got up my nose." Then I added. "I've been on a boat before."

"Well, meet any monsters of the deep? Perhaps a rare Pokemon?"

"Okay, I'll tell the story." I said as I smiled.

"When I was ten, before my father died, he took me on a boat ride."

The captain nods, looking sorry he made me talk about my father.

"We where sailing in a small boat, kinda like this, when out of the water comes Lugia! The legendary Pokemon."

The captain smiled.

"Real story?"

"Yep."

"Well, Lugia! Was it big."

"Huge."

The captain signs, then gasps as he sees how close to land we where.

When we got off I sighed.

"Well, it's our first mission, the library."

Parker looks confuse.

"I thought we where going to Hoenn."

I nod.

"Correct, but the commander sent me a message saying "the library in Canalave city is one of the most important outposts that we need to win this war!"

"That sounds pretty accurate."

"I practiced."

Rose walks off the boat, looking ill.

"Rose, you okay?"

"I'll be, hulf, uh fine."

"You need to rest?"

"I'll manage."

I roll my eyes.

"Our boat to iron island leaves tomorrow, and I'm not paying for a hotel room."

Rose looks like I told her the world was ending.

"Then where are we going to sleep? In the ocean?"

"No on the streets."

Both of them look like I'm crazy.

"We need to leave as quick as we capture the library, now come on. I need to warn the resistant troops here to get ready."

We walked for twenty minuets getting to the troops' houses. Finally we found the houses. I walked up to the door and knocked. A tall man who looked like he was twenty one answered.

"Yes?" He looks around then down to see me.

"Hello, what do ya need."

I read the list of names on my watch that the commander sent me.

"Are you James Wright?"

"Yes, who are you?"

I raise my hand.

"You can call me Alpha."

I hear a snicker, as another soldier, about sixteen walks up.

"You!? The Alpha? Ha ha best joke all day."

I turn back to James.

"I have a message from the commander."

He looks around, then invites me, Parker, and Rose, who was still seasick, inside.

"We're taking the library tonight."

"Tonight!?"

"You heard me."

"But how!? It's the most heavily guarded facility in the city!"

"Well, you have the Alpha with you."

Again the other guy comes in as I say that.

"You aren't the Alpha!"

"What makes you say that?"

"You're too short, and you look weak and young."

"I'm fourteen, I'm pretty young, but I'm the Alpha."

"Prove it!"

I sigh as I get out of my chair, grab the guy, throw him into my chair, like it was nothing, turn into the Alpha, and lift him and the chair up with psychic energy."

"What!? James, help!"

I drop him and the chair and turn back to normal.

"You where the one who questioned him."

Parker and Rose start talking.

"Jo- I mean Alpha why did you do that!?"

Parker then spoke his mind.

"I don't see many soldiers here."

"They're all around here. The only soldiers that live here are me and my son." He paused. "Ten years ago, my wife was protesting against our accursed dictator, when an officer shot and killed her."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be! When this is all over, I'll personally see the execution of all of the officers."

I look at my watch.

"Well, I'd best be off, tell the other soldiers about the plan."

I walk up to leave.

"See you tonight."

Parker and Rose followed. They've been pretty quiet.

"You guys have been quiet all day."

Rose still looked sick and Parker looked tired.

Parker spoke.

"Well, we've had an interesting past few weeks, I'm just thinking about what's all happened."

"Can't live in the past."

Rose looked worse.

"Hey stop here."

I rubbed my hands together and put them on Rose's head and healed her weak stomach.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

That night we all gathered around the library and I explained my plan.

"Team razor will charge the front and try not to be killed, just as a distraction. Then brass team charge from the left, and my team, team Alpha, will take it from behind. Capice."

They nodded as we split up.

From the back of the library, we could hear the sound of the fight begin. Parker let out blazikin, chanduler, and walelord for the battle. I turned into the Alpha and took Latias and Shadow with me.

Some deserting soldiers tried to escape, but found themselves in front of us, they where easily dispatched. We continued.

One gun less soldier sent out a watchog, Latias fainted in one hit. I could see the staircase and realized that if I took out the commander, the battle would be over.

I called Rose to me and told Parker watch out backs.

Rose and I went upstairs where the commander was sure to be.

I could hear voices yelling at troops and was about to break down the door, when Rose asked if she could do it.

"Be my guest."

Using the fire magic I taught her, she burned down the oak door.

Someone who I assumed to be the commander yelled.

"Kill them!"

The soldiers that where with him didn't even put up much of a fight. Rose blasted one of them off the porch and I slashed the other with aura knives. Then I grabbed the commander.

"Hello scum, I'm the Alpha. You just lost, order your men to stand down and leave."

"F-fine."

Over the next twenty minuets all the enemy troops left the town, and we celebrated.

Someone had found sugar in the kitchen and made a cake. It was merry, until I looked at the time.

"Rose! Parker! We're going to miss our boat!"

We ran to the boats and got on in the nick of time and left for iron island.


	12. Pirates

Around the morning out ship landed at iron island. It was a small island, that had grown little over the years.

Rose was still excited about the battle the day before.

"I can't believe I actually shot a fireball! I was so Mario!"

We walked onto the island. I checked the doc kings and leavings. Our next trip would be at noon.

Good, plenty of time to explore.

Parker was happy that he might find a riolu or a Lucario.

"Lucario said are one of the best in the battle." He told a random passenger.

I walk up to him as n whisper in his ear.

"Yeah, I'd know."

Parker gives me a "really" look.

Rose was finally over our battle last night and found something else to talk about.

"Can we explore the caves?"

I look at my watch. It's four in the morning, we have plenty of time.

"Sure."

We all walked in the cave, it just looked like a cave, nothing special here other than some Pokemon.

I let my Pokemon explore with us too.

"Ahh iron island! The home of lucarios. I'm going to find the natives and meet you guys later," Shadow stated.

"Oh no you don't, we're in a cave. You can't go anywhere, besides I haven't seen any lucarios here yet."

We explored for awhile until I looked at my watch.

"IT'S ELEVEN FOURTY, our ship leaves in twenty minuets!"

We all dash as fast as we can, we could see the exit a few feet away. We could see the ship undocking and getting ready to leave.

Right as the ship was about to leave we gave our tickets to ticket guy and hopped on board.

We went to our cabin and flopped on whatever soft object we could find.

"Well, iron island everyone."

After a few minuets we all where fine.

"I'm going on the deck." I announced.

"Hey wait! How long is this trip?"

"Ten hours."

Parker mouths the word "ten" with a shocked expression.

"Yes. What did you think Hoenn was just a mile away?"

I walk along the gigantic ship.

"This thing might be bigger than the Titanic." I muttered.

It was a cruise ship though, and there where a lot of people.

I walked past the volleyball court, where there were people about my age.

I think, it's been awhile since I acted my age, and volleyball should be fun.

I decide that I'll call Parker and Rose to be on my team, should I decide to play.

"Parker! Rose!."

"What?" They both said.

"Hey, I was thinking about how we never get a break and we're on a cruise ship. Some people about our age are playing volleyball, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be on a team with me?"

"Sure."

"Yeah okay."

Yes!

We went out to where they where playing volleyball.

They had just finished a game.

Good.

The winning team, which was apparently undefeated was high fiving. I checked the team registration board.

"I would like to register a team."

The lady at the counter, who obviously didn't want to be there asked.

"Do you have a parents permission?"

"No, but my id should suffice." I hand her my trainers license.

Her eyes moved and opened slightly more when she read my name.

"You're Jole Neal?"

"Yes."

She smiled.

"My brother uses one of your prosthetic limbs."

"Oh, well does it work for him?"

"Yes, he's very grateful. Any way what is your team name?"

I turn to Parker and Rose.

"Team Alpha."

"Sorry, but that team is already team Alpha."

I get a little peeved.

I turn again to Parker and Rose.

"Any ideas?"

"Team flame?"

"Team team?"

"Oh I know."

I turn to her.

"Team Bravo."

"Okay, you'll play now."

"Against who?"

She pointed to the team, which was apparently called Alpha."

We walk over to the other trio who looked older than us.

I memorized the rules of volleyball and transferred them to Parker and Rose, then we started.

"You're going down nerds!"

"Ha, that's what you think!"

They served to us to a place they where sure to score. I quickly got there before the ball did. And hit it.

The other team wasn't expecting that and we scored.

The game continued, the other team Alpha was losing badly to us.

"Last point!"

I got ready to serve, when the ship shook.

I turned to see another ship approaching.

"Coastal pirates!" The ship was put on high alert, and passengers where told to go back into their cabins."

In our cabins we where getting ready to fight the pirates.

"Alright, they probably have guns, so Rose make a fire shield when you feel unsafe."

I turn to Parker, who had his battle devices being tucked in his pockets.

"Do you have a self shield?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Listen, I'm not going Alpha on this mission."

"What!?"

"Too many witnesses. I'll pretend I have a self shield, like Parker."

I grab a modified electricity gun.

They look at me confused.

"Shoots volts of electricity, although I don't really need it, just carrying it around just in case."

We left our room and we could hear voices.

"We have nothing of value here! Begone."

"If there was nothing on board, the passengers wouldn't be here."

I heard a punch as the captain fell.

I told Parker and Rose to split up and take down all soldiers.

I got behind a pirate and grabbed his head and slammed it against a wall. He fell unconscious and I threw his gun in the water.

"What was that noise!?"

Pirates ran to where I was and I relied the electricity gun. They all ran to be shocked and fall unconscious.

I ran to the captain. Unconscious.

"Well, well, well, who might you be."

"I spin around to see who I presumed to be the captain of the Pirates."

I smile a cold smile.

"Hi, I'm Jole. You're screwed now."

"Ha ha I got you right where I want you, how can I be screwed."

"Because my friends took out every one of your soldiers."

"What!?"

He shot his gun.

I catch the bullet and throw it back at him and it lands in his leg.

"Arghhh!"

He collapses holding his leg.

Parker and Rose came into view.

"It's okay, I got him, although it would be nice if you brought some rope."

We tied up the pirate captain and untied his ship from the cruise ship. I made sure to punch a good size hole in the hull to make it sink.

Rose burned what she could of the rest of the ship. When the captain woke up.

"Ohh. My head!"

I walk over to him.

"It's okay captain, the pirates are taken care of."

"Did you..."

"No they're over there. I pointed to the tied up pirates."

"Oh thank you. Who are you?"

"Just a traveler on a journey with his friends."

After that the captain got up and got the ship to Hoenn safely.

As soon as I stepped foot on Hoenn I knew something was wrong. I look where we are. We should be at the Pokemon league, but nothing is here. Then I look over to the north and see smoke.


	13. revenge

I sprinted as fast as I could.

What could be burning? A cave? Just a Pokemon battle? No only one thing could make that much smoke when it burned. The Pokemon league.

I can see it now and I'm sprinting. When I get there there are people.

"What happened!?"

"There were rumors that this place is actually a resistance base. The military came and burned it down with no warning. There are still people trapped in the fire!"

I rush into the smoke. No casualties today, hopefully.

I rush turning into the Alpha accidentally. I start sensing for aura. Three people, one is the champion and the others are in the ghost type room.

The champion can probably take care of himself.

I run to the ghost type room and turn back into human form. Then I see the people in here.

I rush to the two girls.

"I'm...sorry."

She was muttering that when the other girl disappeared. A ghost.

Figures, I heard rumors.

I picked up the girl and take her out of the smoke.

"She needs medical help!"

A paramedic came and took the girl, when the champion walked out, unharmed.

"Is everyone alright?"

A few people responded and a few just moaned.

He hummed in response.

"Who is the person who rushed in and saved the civilians."

A few firefighters raised their hands. The champion shook his head.

"Who wasn't qualified."

They pointed at me.

He walked over to me.

"Well, you're just a kid. How'd you manage to carry a person on your back."

"I'm stronger than you think, Stephen Stone."

Stephen looked surprised that I knew his name.

Parker and Rose came along around then.

"Jole! Stop leaving us behind like that!" Rose was shouting.

"Who's that?" Stephen asked.

"Just my companions."

"Oh."

"Well you guys took long enough."

Parker walks up.

"Hardy har har."

I turn to Stephen.

"Well I think we'll be going now."

I get up to leave when Stephen responded.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Why's that?"

I turn around to see Rose and Parker unconscious on the ground.

"Follow me or you won't see your friends again."

I sigh. I can never have a normal day.

I grab Stephen in a psychic bubble and wake up my friends.

I start rubbing my eyes.

"For once I would like a break."

"I'll give you one." Stephen says thought the bubble.

"Oh how?"

"I am the leader of the resistance in Hoenn. You can call your commander and check."

"Why did you attack my friends?"

"To see if you where actually the Alpha or not."

"Well good job, you found out." I drop him out of the bubble.

He dusts himself off.

"Follow me."

We followed Stephen for a few minuets when Latias gets really happy.

"Ooh it's been so long since I've been in Hoenn!"

"Yeah..."

Brings back too many memories.

"Stephen where are we going?"

"To the base."

"Couldn't we just fly?"

"If you have a Pokemon that can fly."

"I can fly, Latias can fly."

Even get on our flying Pokemon and fly to Mossdeep city.

We walk up to a small house.

"Here we are."

I walk in the house. It's a small house with a table, a bed, and a kitchen.

"This is the HQ?"

"No..."

He flips a switch and some floor boards move and we climb down into a massive base with jets, guns, and soldiers.

"This is the base."

I walk around the base. It's bigger than the last one, WAY bigger.

Good.

I turn to Stephen, remembering the real reason I was here.

"I have some business I need to take care of."

I signal Parker and Rose to come.

"I'll be back."

We arrived in Lilycove city. I was right in front of the department store.

Owned by Sylph CO. a sign says.

"Sylph CO... my company."

I'm ready.

"So what's the plan?"

"Stay out here."

"What!?"

"I'll be back, but I'm doing this alone."

With that I turn into not the Alpha, but the true Alpha for the second time ever.

In the front of the store there are clerks. They scream when they see me. One of them grabs a com but I prevent her from talking.

"MY QUARREL IS NOT WITH YOU!"

I go through the roof to the second to last floor.

A soldier saw me and shot. The bullets bounced off harmlessly and I grab him and throw him out the window.

More soldiers fire they all disintegrated. Finally I was at the last door to the top. I open the door.

Inside where dozens of soldiers.

"Fire."

I could hear the guns firing but nothing happened to me.

I picked them all up and crushed them, only one remained.

"No! No! Please don't kill me! Take anything you want, just leave me alone!"

I smile the cruelest smile I could.

"Four years since you came. Four years ago I left this place alone... four years ago..." I inhale. "You killed my father!"

I turn back into a human for this.

"Jole...Neal!?"

"Yes, and my revenge is long overdue."

Parker and Rose could hear the scream from across the street and they knew what was happening.

I walked out of the doors to see Parker and Rose scared.

"Don't mention this to anyone."

They where too scared to talk to me that night. I don't blame them.

I remembered that day as the day where everything got real. Inside my head I still had one regret.

Shouldn't have left a message.

When the police arrived that day they where shocked to find, on the front of the department store, three words. MINAK YOU'RE DEAD.


	14. Golden time

The next day I stayed in the room I was given at the resistance base. I came out only once to talk to Parker and Rose.

"I'm sorry about last night."

"It's fine, just that was scary. You seemed to lose all morality when you went in."

I hang my head.

"I went through more suffering in that building than most people do in a lifetime. The worst part is that the man who killed my father, who I killed yesterday, I never knew his name."

"Why were you so content on destroying everything your father worked for."

"What!?"

"I didn't destroy everything Parker."

"Technically you did."

He turns on the TV.

"The building collapsed only after a squad of police went in. Rescue forces have arrived to find the bodies or survivors. Only one person has been found alive: Detective Jack Steelheart."

I turn off the tv. I'm burning with anger.

"Steelheart... curse you."

"Jole, that was Steelheart. That guy who has been chasing you."

"Yes."

I start to sweat for no reason.

"If he's here in Hoenn, does that mean he's following us."

I start to feel sick.

"How does he know where we are!? Could he find us here."

I stumble and knock over a table. My chest burns I can't see straight. I turn into the Alpha, and my skin glows golden light, and I fall unconscious.

When I wake up I'm chained to a bed. I easily break the chains and step up. A killer headache starts.

"Ohh ah."

I lay back on the bead, then I notice what's wrong.

I'm the Alpha right now, but I'm golden. Literally my skin and fur is golden, except for a few black marks here and there.

I make an aura sphere to find that it's golden too.

"How strange..." I wondered aloud.

Wait where am I!?

I look around from where I am. It looks like the H.Q.

Good, at least I'm still here.

I get up but this time no headache.

I unlock the door and before I open it, I decide to turn back into my human form.

I concentrate. What?

Nothing happened.

I'm about to open the door when I hear voices.

"I'm sorry he doesn't appear to be waking up soon."

Then I hear Rose.

"But I have to see him! It's been three days!"

I then could hear Parker.

"He'll be fine Rose."

"But the doctors won't."

Silence. Then I'm tired of this.

"I'm AWAKE for crying out loud!"

I hear running towards the door. Parker and Rose come in.

"Jole!... why are you still the Alpha?"

I look down.

"Tell you later. Anyway what happened?"

"After you passed out, you got back up holding your head and screaming, you where golden like you are now. Energy was pulsing from you."

She held up her arm, there was a cast that covered almost all of it.

"I tried to hold you still and calm you down." She gave a weak smile. "I guess it sort of worked. After that you just fell down on the ground, and you stopped glowing. Some doctors tried to get you in a bed, but no one could touch you. The doctors skin burned almost entirely off, I just got lucky"

I look at Rose's arm and turn to Parker.

"Why haven't you tried to heal this yet?"

"I did. Every time I do, some of that golden energy repulsed back at me."

I rub my hands and try to heal Rose, when, just as I started to touch her arm, golden aura attacked me.

I frown.

I grab Rose's arm and absorb the golden energy.

It burns but I still get it all.

"Parker heal her now!"

It burns again.

"Is there like something I can release this in!?"

The whole building began to shake.

"MOVE!"

I shot golden aura down into the ground.

I could feel so many things happen at once the earth slowing down, footsteps of soldiers, Parker and Rose running in the other direction.

Everything stopped.

I floated out of the hole I made in the ground, everything was frozen. Time had stopped.

I float to Parker and Rose, their faces frozen in panic. I touch Parker and he unfroze.

What!?

Parker looks around and says something, but sound stopped to.

I smiled.

Telepathically I communicated with Parker.

"This ones new."

He turns to me.

"What did you do!?"

"No idea."

"Can you fix it?"

I think, if I can't fix my form, how can I fix this?

"I don't know maybe."

Then I got an idea.

"Which Pokemon controls time? Dialga right?"

He nods.

"I'm sure he's pretty mad about this, maybe he can fix it."

As if he was listening, Dialga appeared.

Without a word he walks over to the hole that I made and fixed it. Instantly he disappeared and time resumed.

Rose fell and I caught her.

The building stopped shaking and everyone looked at me, the golden Alpha.

Stephen Stone walked up to me and told me to follow him.

We went to his quarters where we discussed what happened.

"Can you change forms?"

I shake my head.

"I tried, but nothing's working now."

He nods.

"Do you know why you're like this."

"No."

He nods again.

"How do you feel right now?"

"Sort of confused."

"Are you calm now?"

"Yes."

"Then try again now."

I focus, and I can feel the familiar burn of shape shifting.

"There we go!"

I open my eyes, and he looks surprised now.

"Your eyes... they're golden."

Rose and Parker look too. Then Rose talks.

"They go from brown to blue, to red, and now golden."

"How'd you know I had brown eyes before?"

"You have a picture in your bag."

"Oh, yeah."

We go back to our rooms, and I'm a little stressed out.

I turn on the tv to relieve stress.

I can't stay here long. I'm becoming more and more of a danger to everyone.

I remember all the times I went beyond what I normally was as the Alpha.

There was the normal Alpha white and blue.

The true power Alpha, black and red

And now the golden Alpha.

Three. There is still one more. I can feel it. I need to get out of here!


	15. Dark Alpha

I can feel it trying to come. I'm trying to stop it, but I don't think I can.

I have to leave until this is over.

I grab only my pokebelt and I leave a note to Parker and Rose

STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Right now I'm too dangerous to be around, and I can feel myself losing control, so I'm going to be away. Please just stay here! I will return.

I left, just starting to feel it. What should I call this? I don't know; it feels dark. Then Dark Alpha until further notice.

Where is the least populated place in Hoenn. The sea.

I fly around, it's getting worse. I find a small slice of land to stay on. By then my arm was the Alpha's arm, but entirely black. I'm shaking, and I fall to my knees. Has this happened before?

Yes yes it had, but when I had enough power to fight it: the first time I was the true power Alpha.

Then what happened? I could feel it trying to take over.

"How long did it last!?" I yell aloud.

A least an hour. The only thing I could do is try and not let it kill anything.

"Sir! Are you alright!?"

I could see a life guard who was swimming towards me.

"NO! GO AWAY, I'M DANGEROUS."

"I still have to help you!"

"ONLY I CAN HELP ME, IF YOU TRY YOU MIGHT BE KILLED!"

He was close enough to see my face now and I could see his fear.

It had almost taken control. "LEAVE QUICKLY!"

The last thing I remembered was him swimming as fast as he could, and I was chasing him.

Rose felt something was wrong. She walked out of her room to Parker's room.

"Hey! I think something's wrong."

Parker opened his door.

"What do think it is?"

"Jole... he was acting strange earlier."

"He's always acting strange."

"I know but something about him seemed... dark."

"If you think something is wrong, then go check on him."

He closed the door.

Rose walked to Jole's door and knocked. No response.

She knocked again. Again no answer.

She opened the door. Nothing except a small note.

As Rose read it, she began to feel worried.

"Parker!"

Stephen Stone was stressed at this news.

"Losing control. Isn't that just great." He turned to Rose.

"Has anything like this ever happened?"

Rose thought about the times she had been afraid of Joel, with one poking out above the rest: the time when he fought the darkri.

"Yes, but only once."

Stephen slammed his hands on his desk.

"Tell me!"

Rose sighed.

"When we where in Snowpoint city, he fought a fake darkri. It only attacked with darkness and it actually cut him deep. He defeated it by turning into the "true power" Alpha, but I saw that same Alpha two nights ago, and they where different. The first had only a little bit of red, and appeared to be made of darkness itself, but two nights ago he was more red, and looked normal."

Stephen thought.

"How did it stop last time?"

"Last time he seemed to be in control."

"..."

"Can you help him?"

"I can try."

"Then go and hurry."

I could see again, but I wasn't in control, I watch as the Dark alpha is destroying everything in this path.

How long has it been since this started? At least fifteen minuets.

Four people are huddling together I feel my arm go up and I try to stop it. For thirty seconds I was in control.

"Run, I can't hold it much longer."

The people looked up confused, and took the opportunity to run.

I lose energy trying to save them and soon the dark Alpha is in control again and he starts to chase them, when light starts to grow and then I'm hit with a massive fire blast.

Dang it! It's not fair to not be in control and still feel the pain. Also... Dang it Rose! You never listen.

Rose's heart was pounding.

"Um, ha, Jole this isn't funny. Please try to talk to me."

If I could I would face palm.

Obviously the dark Alpha just charged. Then out of nowhere a voice yells "Blazikin, fire blast!"

I hit with a massive fire blast that sends me flying.

I immediately get back up and charge at both of them. The time seems to have ten minuets left, I manage to speak to them.

"TEN MINUETS!"

Rose was startled to hear Jole's voice.

"Ten minuets?"

Parker had already pieced it together.

"The thing controlling him, I guess it has a time limit."

Rose understood now

"So let's stall!"

My mind is racing. How do I just get rid of this? I can't, no one can control this power, not even me.

I wasn't paying attention as the dark Alpha fainted Parker's Blazikin and knocked him away.

Two minuets.

Rose doesn't know the healing spell!

I'm charging.

Nonononononononnononononono!

One minuet.

I try my hardest to stop I'm so close. Rose for crying out loud one fireball will stop this thing.

Thirty seconds.

I'm right in front of them. I ran both of them and...

Zero.

I collapse.

I was throwing up the dark ooze that the darkri used as a weapon.

Parker and Rose came towards me.

"Jole! Are you okay."

I stand up.

"Definitely not." My eyes where black.

"What was that!?"

"I'm calling it the dark Alpha."

"We probably need to leave."

In the medical station back at H.Q. I was examined.

The doctor broke some bad news to me.

"The dark substance has unfortunately attached itself to your DNA."

I hang my head, as if I wasn't expecting that.

"Any way to prevent it happening again?"

"Actually yes."

"What is it?"

"The ooze was being controlled from the outside."

"So we block out the signal?"

"Yes."

I'm cautious now.

"How?"

The looks to the side.

"The only way I can think of is to block it with a machine."

I can see where this is going.

"Actually I have an idea of my own."

And without another word I got up and went to my room.

I contact Uxie and explain the situation.

"Do not worry."

"I almost killed my friends! I don't know the next time this will happen!"

Uxie looked at me calmly.

"I will block it, or teach you to block it."

"How?"

"A protection spell."

Uxie grabbed my head and transferred the spell and I woke up.

I try it. It works.

I'm finally free of it.

For once in a while, I'm happy. I relax fully content now.

Of course it wouldn't last.

The alarm blared and a voice yelled through the loud speaker.

"THIS IS NOT A DRILL, THIS IS NOT A DRILL. THE BASE IS UNDER ATTACK!"


	16. Minak

I could feel a blast followed by some rubble.

I dashed to Parker and Rose's rooms.

"What's going on!?" Rose asked

"Who cares you need to leave."

From the start of the building we could hear gunfire.

"Run away from here! I get to you later!"

They run.

I use a protection spell.

Alright what Alpha form should I use. Golden it is.

I turn into the golden Alpha.

Alright twice as powerful, and I can control time, let's go.

I run to the front o the building. What am I up against?

I look. I see gunmen and three fake darkris. Fine, I know their weakness, time to fight dark with dark. I use another protection spell to be safe, then I turn into the dark Alpha.

I notice that I'm actually taller than all other Alpha forms, cool.

I jump down and instantly destroy two darkris. Then I immediately killed the other, then I turned into the golden Alpha.

The enemy soldiers where now scared of me since I took out their heavy hitters.

"Focus all fire on the Alpha!"

They all turn to me and get shot by the other soldiers. Then it's quiet, dead quiet.

Someone starts clapping.

"Bravo, bravo."

Someone is coming through the rubble.

"Ohh I really need better soldiers."

Out of the fog I could see him, the one who caused it all: Minak.

I roar at him.

"YOU!"

"Yes I know, me! The one you hate."

I keep a dangerous face.

"Oh don't pretend like I don't know, Jole Neal."

He keeps walking towards me.

"You just handed yourself over to the resistance. I actually though that you where smart."

He stops.

"I think you'll find that it's you who handed yourself over to me."

I snort.

"You don't think you can really beat ME do you?"

He smiles.

"Oh no. I KNOW I can."

He points his finger at me and dark energy comes out.

I wasn't expecting that. I narrowly dodged.

"What!?"

I look at him and he starts laughing. As he laughed he was transforming into a blood red zorark.

"WELL LOOK NOW, ALPHA! DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU WHERE THE ONLY ONE WITH THIS POWER?"

He charged at me and hits me in the arm.

"WAIT, WHY AM I DONG THIS?" He starts to laugh. "AFTER ALL, I CONTROL THE DARK ALPHA!"

He raised his hand, I could feel the dark Alpha, but it was contained.

"WHAT!?"

My turn to smile.

"Your incompetence will be you down fall."

I raised my hand and filled myself with light energy.

I charge at him and slice his leg.

"Ahh! How!?"

"I don't know how you got your power, but I know one thing, darkness cannot defeat light!"

We both charge at each other. I know I have to win this.

At first we go for smaller hits, I'm slashing with aura knives. He kicks me hard and I go through the wall and outside.

He charges down with a shadow ball. I dodge.

He keeps on attacking with rapid succession.

I knock him hard across the face.

He raises his hand again, trying to call the dark Alpha.

Dang it! He's stalling.

I knock him in the gut he goes flying.

I go to where he is, and he gets back up and starts hitting me.

"You know, if you joined me, we would be unstoppable!"

I smile.

"I don't seek power, like you!"

"So, this was all an accident?"

I hit him hard across the face.

"Call it destiny!"

I throw a punch and he catches it like its a tennis ball.

"I know destiny says I win this fight!"

He twists my arm and threw me into the ground.

He was hitting me left and right. He picked me up and threw me back into the base.

He walks in casually.

"Did you actually think I was trying? I just needed information. I have had had this power far longer than you! I'll give you one more chance! Join me or die."

He made a fatal mistake.

I put my hands on the ground, raised one hand, and summoned the aura of all living things I focused on. I stood up and concentrated. I could feel the aura I'd summoned in me, and with the familiar sensation I transformed into the most powerful form ever: the pure Aura Alpha

"So, you choose death. So be it."

He charges and I turn around and catch his punch.

My arm is green and black.

He tried to escape from my grip, but his effort to are useless.

I smile a cold, hard, unforgiving smile.

"I've waited to long to say this with you at my mercy."

He struggles even more.

"Your thirst for power, will cause you your life. You upset everything and took control of this world."

I start to drain his aura.

"You will lose this power, and everything you ever worked for!"

He turned back to normal and grabbed a device and teleported away before I could finish him off.

I raise my hand to the sky and returned all of the absorbed aura, turning back into the golden Alpha. All of it, but his.

I change back into my human form and walk into the base. Soldiers where living there, most of them had deserted the base.

I hear a moan and run over to find Stephen Stone. He had a bullet wound.

"Well, that was impressive..."

I rubbed my hands together and healed him.

He got up and dusted off.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. Are Parker and Rose safe?"

"I don't know, they ran like you told them to." He pointed.

"In that direction."

"Thanks." I run toward where he was pointing to.

I run past the medical ward and hear a groan.

I peek in to find Parker and Rose, sitting quietly. Parker was playing a game on a tablet and Rose was watching.

I facepalm.

"Are you serious!?"

Rose looks up and Parker nods.

"We escorted the soldiers out and came here and I got bored, so I played a game."

"You both realize that there where at least one hundred casualties, right."

"Yup."

"And I probably killed some people by absorbing their aura."

They nodded.

I sigh.

"We probably need to go now."

Parker got up and put the tablet in his bag.

We start to leave, then I decide to call the commander.

"Hello."

"Got some bad news."

"What is it?"

"The Hoenn HQ has been attacked, and the one who led the attack was Minak himself."

"Did he die?"

I sighed.

"He teleported away before I could finish him off."

I heard a defeated sigh from the other end.

"The base is almost totaled. The soldiers are gone, we don't have a place to go."

"Any regions in particular come to mind?"

"Only one. My mind is in a loop and is telling me to go back to Uinvah."

"Hm, fine. We will send relief troops to help, commander out."

We started on our journey from Univah, and now we're going back.

Minak held his chest, his heart was beating faster.

"How had I been defeated!?" He yelled aloud.

What's worse is my power has been weakened. Jole Neal, curse you!

A thought popped into his mind. He travels with two people.

An evil smile grew on his face.

"If I could take them surly he would surrender."

He pressed his com button.

"Get me all information of the partners of Jole Neal."


	17. Father figure

Back to Univah, why. I mean, what is going on in Univah that is so important?

I sigh.

I'm still thinking about the attack on the HQ. Something felt horribly wrong during the battle, and one question remained.

Did he read my mind? Where Parker and Rose really safe?

"Whacha thinking about?"

Rose catches up.

"I can tell you're in thought, cause Parker and I have to run to keep up with you."

I look over her soldier and see that Parker is winded behind her.

"Slow, huf huf, down!"

I turn back to Rose.

"Come on! Tell me, whacha thinking about!?"

I sigh. Man I sigh a lot.

"I worried..."

"About?..."

"The only thing I have to be worried about."

She looks at Parker who was "taking a breather by a tree".

"Yes."

She looks puzzled.

"We're in no more danger than we have been."

"Have you already forgot about my battle already?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry."

I look down.

"He's crafty. I think he's going to try and kidnap you and Parker."

"Why?"

"Come on Rose why else?"

"Oh, yeah. To try and control you. But hey, you're strong enough to keep us safe, right?"

"Yes, I suppose. It's just..."

"..."

"..."

"What you being silent for?"

Parker comes over.

"I'm sorry."

I could hear the broadcast from here. "It appears that fuhrer Minak has set the date of the rebel execution to today. It was a su..."

"What are you sorry about?"

I turn to Parker.

"He moved the execution date to today."

Parker's eyes widened.

"I knew I guessed correctly, now the only thing that matters is what we're going to do."

"What!? Obviously we need to save him."

"Save who?"

"His dad."

"Oh, well of course we'll save him, right?"

I shake my head.

"No, I will save him. The only reason he would do this is to try to lure you into his trap!"

"Why would he want us?"

"He doesn't, he wants me to do what he says. He thinks the only way to do that would be to capture you and threaten you."

"Would that work?"

"Don't know, but that doesn't matter. I'm still going by myself, stay safe."

I turn into the Alpha and run to where the execution would be. Before I know it I'm running across the water heading straight for Univah.

I'm running straight for the execution spot and see they're already lining up.

I sprint harder, I'm almost there. The drum started, and I could hear the man reading the charges.

No time to brake I ran right into the man calling the charges.

"Oof!"

I shot aura spheres at the gunmen, they never miss.

I break the chains, I can see most of them are commanders, but I can see Parker's father and I grab him. The rest I put in bullet-proof bubbles.

"I think it's time to roll."

I start to fly.

I never know why I don't do this more often.

Still holding Parker's dad I flew towards where I left Parker and Rose.

"What are you!?"

I could hear his question through the the wind.

"All In due time."

I land on my face, dang it that's why, I can't land it well.

I could feel Parker's dad get out of my hand and I get up.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, for now." I turn back to human. I have red eyes now."

"O my gosh! You're just a kid! And your eyes, they're bleeding!"

"No I'm not a kid, I'm fourteen, and my eyes change color."

I start looking for Parker and Rose.

"What are you looking for, and are you the Alpha."

"Your son and another one of my friends, and yes."

He grabs me.

"You know my son!?"

"Of course, he's been traveling with me since you where captured."

"Where is he!?"

"I think I can sense his aura behind those rocks."

We walk there to see Parker and Rose... huddling in a corner with someone attacking them.

"Parker!"

"Shut up!"

I turn into the Alpha and trap the guy in a bubble.

"Right, guys, care to come over."

"Parker jumped up.

"Dad!"

He ran over and hugged his father. Rose walked up to me, I could tell what she was thinking.

"Do you miss your family?"

"Miss? I wish I had one."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. As long as I have known, I've been on my own, traveling, barely surviving. When you found me I had been at Driftveil for a month. Cole had found me on the bridge passed out. He let me stay if I worked at the gym."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She smiled. "Ever since I traveled with you, I've had a purpose."

"But wait, what about the life debt?"

She did a shamed smile. "I made that up."

I smiled, then the guy in the bubble started talking.

"Are you going to fight me, or are you just going to talk!?"

I throw the bubble into the sea, and turn back to normal.

I turn to Parker.

"We have to move, I expect that I have only foiled his plan temporarily. Although he might be trying to see my weaknesses."

"But there's a resistance in Univah! We have to help them, they've been under self for a month!"

Parker turned to his father.

"We've been to Univah, we haven't seen anything there."

"It's in the Pokemon league."

Something about that seemed fishey.

"Fine lead the way."

He looks confused.

"Can't you just fly us there."

"We're trying to stay undercover right now, flying would give us away."

"Then what are we going to do then?"

"I called the chief to send over a helicopter."

Minak was having a bad day. He woke up to find his telekinesis wasn't working. At ten the execution of the father of one of the Alpha's companions where to take place, and he would take that companion, but the Alpha came alone and all of the prisoners escaped. There was one thing keeping him from breaking down: the second part of the plan, the trap at the base!


	18. Dark depths again

I owed it to them, after all recently their lives had been threatened recently. I mean the Fair was in town, and we weren't busy, at least we could spare two days.

We stopped in Ocpluid city, at Parker's house. Personally I just wanted to get going, but then Rose saw the flyer she insisted we stay.

So we're going to the fair now. I looked at the fair, with all of its games and animals. Rose is happy, so I guess we'll stay for now.

"So, uh Rose, why did you want to go to the fair?"

"I've never been."

"Oh, so I guess in your travels, you might have seen one and not be able to go to it?"

"Yeah."

"Hm, we'll have fun, this place is a money trap."

"You're not coming?"

"Nah, I've been to dozens of fairs. And besides I've got something I need to take care of."

Rose looked slightly disappointed, then ran off to the fair.

I smile.

I do have things I should be doing. I pull up my list, even though I almost never forget things anymore. I head to the laundry mat.

I wait for my laundry to get done.

"Gosh, had I been wearing the same jacket for the past month?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know buddy."

I look around to see a man doing his laundry. He was about forty, a tattoo of a dragon down his neck, and no wedding ring.

"Sorry wasn't talking to you, just wandering aloud."

I hear the man stop and pick something up.

I smile.

I feel him out the gun to my head.

"Wallet!"

I spin around grab the gun and point it at him.

"How about you think about who you're mugging!"

I head butt him and he falls unconscious.

"People are stupid."

Rose was having a good time, Parker could tell. He'd been to many before, this one was nothing really new. Rose had dragged him to each ride twice and the petting zoo four times.

Right now he was wondering where Joel went.

"Dang it dang it dangitdangitdangitdangit!"

I am running to Parker's house as fast as I can.

I'm putting on protection spells as many as I could.

"Dang it I forgot!"

I run into Parker's dad in the house. Right now my hands are turning black and my eyes are black.

"Hi, does this house have a basement!?"

"Yes, just down there. Are you feeling well?"

"Nope, call Parker and Rose right now!"

Parker's phone rang.

"Hi dad!"

"Um I think something's wrong with your friend."

"What?"

"Well h..."

"Hey Parker, um I might need your help, and Rose's. Just come quick. D A, D A.

*click*

DA?

"Dang it, Rose Dark Alpha!"

I keep applying protection spells, my arms are all black now.

"Dang it I hate when this happens."

"So what exactly is this?"

"I haven't kept track of it, but I think it happens every month and a half!"

Dang it. This pains me worse that normal shapeshifting.

"Well okay, but what is it?"

I explain to him between searing pains.

"Okay, but what do you keep doing? Is it like a spell or something?"

"Protection spell, so I don't lose control!"

I almost full dark Alpha now, just my right foot and a fourth of my face.

"Jole! Are you okay!? Are you losing control!?"

"No, but pain's not helping!"

Parker and Rose come into the basement and see me, right before I'm fully dark Alpha.

I can see Rose is scared, the last she saw the dark Alpha was when I was about to crush her and Parker.

"Can someone time an hour?"

Parker's dad was puzzled. I purposely left out the part where I almost killed his son. Probably for the best.

"Why are you scared? He said this was one of the most powerful he could get."

Parker and Rose look at each other.

"Arhh!" I keep applying protection spells.

Rose is now worried.

"What is It!? Are you losing control!? Are you hungry?"

"Leave, quickly! And turn off all wi-fi!"

Parker and Rose quickly left in fear.

I'm losing control fast, even though I have protection spells.

"Bring me an LED light!"

Parker's dad quickly handed me a flashlight that was hanging from his car keys.

I shine it on my head, it loosens control.

"Right, leave a timer here, leave all the lights on, and leave! I'll meet you later!"

He left and joined with Parker and Rose, who had set up a base at a light house nearby.

"What's happening now?"

"If he loses control, then most of the city will be destroyed. The dark Alpha is dangerous, the last time this happened... never mind."

Rose and Parker looked down.

I checked the timer. Only ten minutes left.

I'm shining the LED light all around.

"Arghh!"

The pain comes back.

Nonononononononono!

At five minutes left, I lose control.

Parker and Rose felt the wind and the temperature dropped. They looked at each other.

"So close..."

"What!?"

"You can feel the temperature drop, can't you?"

"Yes, but... oh no!"

Parker's dad was now scared and confused.

"What's going to happen now!?"

"Calm down we have only four minutes left! Just survive, we're outside of town, we should be safe."

"But what about them!?" He pointed to the town.

"Doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does!"

"He probably can't do that much damage in four minutes!"

Counting the seconds. Come on no casualties!

Obviously the door was locked so, the Dark Alpha decided on the roof!

It's even more sickening to know that Minak caused this. Was he aware that he was controlling me? Probably. I bet he looked forward to it. Two minutes, there won't be much damage. I just hope they're safe.

No such luck. Dark Alpha turns to the light house where they undoubtedly where.

"Oh my gosh, he's coming straight for us!"

He was at the base of the tower.

"Only one minute left!"

I broke the base

Dang it!

54

I pull the tower to the ground.

35

They try to run. Hurry time!

17

I grab Rose and I'm about to lay a powerful blow, when Parker's dad jumps on my hand and temporarily prevents me from the blow.

3

2

1

I collapse on the ground, my eyes turn back to red, and I turn back to normal.

I wake up in the bed I woke up in the first time Parker found me. Rose and Parker where by the bed.

"H-hi?"

Rose looked at my eyes and Parker commented.

"Still red."

I look in a mirror, he's right my eyes are red, probably going to be that way for awhile.

Then I remember.

"Parker, your dad! Is he okay!?"

He points, and I follow his gaze. His leg was bandaged and he had a cane.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I wasn't in control."

"It's ok."

"Uh here I'll heal it."

He shakes his head.

"It won't heal. Parker tried, but it didn't work."

I hang my head.

"I'm sorry."

The next day we started up to the Pokemon league. Before we left Parker's dad had a word with me.

"Listen, what I saw two days ago was dangerous. Do not let him get hurt! You hear me?"

"Yes... sir."

We left after that, my mind still focused on the promise that I can't keep.


	19. Mind Ray

(Author's note: hey just here to say that this story has almost reached 300 views! Anyway, I'd like to know what you think of my story so far, so please leave a review)

The feeling never goes away. Dark Alpha is always in your head, and you can always feel it, waiting, gaining strength.

Inner demons coming out, I mused.

Parker and Rose where silent for awhile, still a little shocked about the previous, previous day.

After awhile we began to talk, like normal, until we got to the gate.

"All eight gym badges are needed to get past this." I smile and I pull out my badge case.

"Two short."

Parker backs me up with the other ones, which he had.

I checked my watch, it wouldn't hurt to have lunch before we go up victory road.

I set out a table cloths the grass.

"When did you pack that?"

"I didn't. It's a new ability."

"A new one?"

"I figured it out the other day, I can now move objects to me from halfway across the world!"

"Like teleport them to you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Rose was starting some lunch.

"How does it feel to be that powerful?" Parker asked.

"I hadn't thought about that one. I guess... responsible?"

"Hm, does shapeshifting hurt?"

"Ha, that's a good one!" My expression turns grim. "No, it burns like all the torture in the world on every piece of your body."

Rose had been listening to that part of the conversation.

"But you do it all the time!"

She hands me a sandwich and I take a bite out of it.

"If you had the same painful experience twice every day, you'd get used to it."

Parker looked disappointed.

"Huh, well that gets rid of shapeshifting as my favorite power."

"Join the club."

After we ate, we continued though victory road, which was surprisingly empty. We had almost no trouble getting to the top, but as soon as we did...

"How long is this hike!?" Parker groaned.

"We're almost there."

I stop in my tracks. I could see the Pokemon league, bold and beautiful.

Parker looks at it.

"It's bigger than I thought."

"They used to say that the sign is made of gold."

We examine the sign, it is gold.

We're about to walk up to the actual building when I get a sense of danger.

"Stop!"

Right as I say that, the ground opens up and we fall into a pit.

I decide not to shape-shift, remembering the last time I did that while falling.

I envelop us in bubbles before we hit the ground.

The room is dark, I can barely see. I make an aura sphere and light up the room.

"Huh, a weapon room."

Parker and Rose go to where I am. I turn into the Alpha.

"This place is virtually devoid of life. Looks like your dad's message was too old."

"You mean that we my dad got hurt for nothing?"

"Well he got hurt less than if it happened on the road."

We examine the weapons nothing strange.

I get a strange feeling that something isn't right. Out of all of the weapons in this storehouse, one stood out the most. I look at the label to find that it's blank.

"Hey Parker, what's this one!?"

I hear whirling behind me and I'm shot by the mysterious machine.

"Jole!"

I get up.

"Wow *cough* that machine packs a punch."

"Well we'd better see what you where shot with."

He pats me on the back and we both collapse.

Rose ran over. "Jole, Parker, are you two okay."

"Yes." We say in unison.

But wait, something's off. I look at my hand, it's too dark now.

I feel my face.

"Gosh no this can't be happening! Parker where are you!?"

"What are you talking about, Parker why did you call yourself?"

I face palm, my suspicions where correct.

"What!?"

Parker got the realization.

"Don't panic, just reach out your hand."

"Okay it's out!"

I reach out and touch his hand and fall on the ground again, the I put light up.

"What was that!?"

"This is a prototype strategic weapon. Supposedly, it scrambles specific electrons in your body, allowing someone to switch bodies. I was unlucky to be shot by it."

"So when we touched..."

"Yes."

Parker shudders, then thinks.

"I didn't feel that different, power wise."

I shake my head.

"That's because my power is transferred the way I want it to be."

"So wait, no matter what, you can't lose your power?"

"Nope."

"Lucky. I wonder if my eyes where red."

"I've relatively thirty minuets till I'm normal, I suggest no one touches me."

Poor Rose was still confused.

"So you two just switched bodies!? I've heard puberty did things to ya, but that's just ridiculous."

"Really!"

"I don't age."

"What?"

"I don't age, I'm the Alpha, I choose my age."

"Lucky."

Not actually. The lights turned on and I could hear voices.

"Dang it hide!"

I could see from their uniforms that they weren't resistance, they where military.

"So they did lose."

"ARTILLERY CHECK!"

Soldiers checked each weapon.

"Sir, this one has been fired!"

The commander walked up to the electron scrambler.

"One of the prisoners must have escaped, and the voice trigger shot him. He must be in this room! Find him, but don't touch him!"

I feel light headed, probably because of the blast. I look at my watch, I've got ten good minutes left, let's have some fun!

"Stay here!"

I jump away into the open.

"Hey morons!"

They all look.

"Ha, that usually never works that much. You all looked!"

I run and hear the commander.

"Kill him!"

Alright making good time, don't get touched and I'll be fine! Now where is the prison?

I find my way down the stairs in what appears to be a dungeon with a lot of soldiers in it.

"Hello!"

Why am I acting like I'm drugged.

I break the locks.

"Hi I'm the Alpha! Don't touch me or you'll get a nasty surprise. Now..."

I teleport guns in.

"I assume you know what to do next."

I turn into the Alpha and get ready to fight. I look at my watch, my time is up.

"Let's do this!"

The soldiers split up, not one one of them noticed Parker and Rose.

They could hear the commander.

"Stay here and guard the weapons!"

He then left.

Parker picked up one of his Pokeballs, then deciding to try something different.

He snuck around to one of the guards and jumped n him and put his arms around his neck.

The soldier merely grabbed him and threw him. Rose decided to get involved now, and she shot a fireball at the guards.

Right about that time, they heard gunshots, followed by me coming to join them.

" 'ello, did ya miss me?"

I grabbed the machine that shot me, and I tore it apart and disintegrated it.

The gunshots continued down the hall.

"Perhaps we should even the odds?"

We ran and soon ended the battle.

The resistance soon put all of the military soldiers behind the same bars as they put them in.

I was still pretty hyper, and so was Parker. Rose had to talk for us while we calmed down.

"So he really the Alpha?"

"Uh, yeah."

"He's... a little more hyper than I thought."

"He's not usually this hyper, he just got shot by one of those, mind-swapping rays."

"That explains the "don't touch me" he said when he freed us."

"Yeah."

About an hour passed and we calmed down. I met with the commander of this unit.

"Uh, sorry about all of that."

"It's fine, oh!"

"What?"

"Oh it's just your eyes, they're literally red. I thought that that was a metaphor."

"Oh yeah, they change color."

I'm done with explaining my eyes to people.

Minak was again having a bad day. His closest official had been a spy, so he had to execute him. More of his powers where not working, and now he had lost the base in Univah.

"Neal!"

He had been trashing what he could in his anger.

"*$& , Alpha!"

"YOU MORTAL FOOL!"

He froze.

"I GAVE YOU POWER AND YOU LOSE IT! THE ALPHA DOES USE HIS POWER MORE AND IN BETTER WAYS THAN YOU, PERHAPS HE WOULD APPRECIATE MORE POWER!"

"No master, I beg you give me another chance."

"..."

"..."

"FINE, THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, MINAK!"

Dark energy appeared in the room and Minak absorbed it, regaining his power.

The Alpha had caused him enough trouble, he had to find a way to destroy him!


	20. The games

A week had passed and we had made it to black city, for the first time in my life.

It was pretty underwhelm to say the least.

"Is the air even breathable?"

We got a hotel room on the to floor, next to all the air conditioning.

"I guess. I look out the window at the always black sky."

"I still have one question."

"Shoot!"

"Why did you only rent one room?"

I think.

"I'm a little short."

"er than me!" Parker joked.

"What!? No, on money!"

"Oh. Well the other thing is true as well."

I stood up straight and gave myself a few more inches using shapeshifting.

"Not fair!"

I calm a laugh and return to normal size.

"Apparently ATMs are now old fashioned, and I don't want to go up to a bank and get the money myself."

I could hear Parker mutter. "Can defeat an army single handedly, but is still too lazy to go in a bank and wait."

Ignoring Parker's regrettably true comment, I continue.

"Every time I use an ATM, Minak can track me, so we have to be careful."

Right as I said that I herd helicopters just on the roof above us.

"Hide!"

Parker went under the bed and Rose hid in the shower just as the door slammed open.

"Are you Jole Neal."

Oh no, these guys aren't military.

"Yes."

"I assume you know why we're here."

"I do."

"Come with us."

I climbed into the helicopter and quickly left a message to Rose and Parker.

Someone had challenged me to the revenge games.

The soldiers dropped me in the little pod where all the participants where to go. They also took everything that I had on me, and checked almost everywhere. Right when I assume it's done they tell me to take off my shirt and put on a participants shirt of my choice of color. I choose light blue and put it on, trying not to reveal the Alpha marking on my chest.

"What's that!?"

"It's a, uh, tattoo."

"Aren't you too young for a tattoo?"

"Sir, do you even know who I am?"

He considers this response for awhile before he tells me to "move along."

About an hour later, Parker and Rose put two and two together and find out they can visit me while I wait.

"Jole, what's going on?"

"I don't blame you Rose, for not knowing, but Parker knows the law in east Univah."

He nods.

"If someone has a personal vendetta against someone then they can summon them to revenge games, to, as you probably guessed, get revenge on someone."

"Oh, Jole can't you just get out of here?"

I sigh, I've got to find something else to do when I'm revealing information.

"Unfortunately, the only way to escape this place is too win."

"Then win!"

Parker and I look at her in an accusing way.

"If I win, then the challenger dies, which I guess I have to do."

"Oh, I didn't realize."

Rose looked sad.

"Don't fret Rose, besides who do we know that hates me more than anyone, and is stupid enough to try and challenge me to an athletic competition?"

They think hard on this one.

I face palm

"Steelhe..."

"Steelheart!"

"Yes, Steelheart."

"But that guys no match for the..."

I gesture towards the camera.

"Oh, right well he's no match for you."

My eyes flash green as I enter Parker and Rose's mind scape

Parker and Rose where looking dazed and confused.

"Listen I don't have much time before the games. Steelheart has set up a trap in this place to get me to reveal I'm the Alpha in public."

"Wait, why haven't they done that before?"

"Because if they do, it would start a rally with and against me! No one wants that, but Steelheart is insane. Anyway I can't have the cameras see my eyes change color, I need you to take out the color sensors in the cameras."

"Got it!"

"Wait! Remember this is televised!"

We all went back to normal and no time had passed.

"Anyway thanks for visiting, see you in the stands tomorrow."

I wink to them as they leave.

"I request to see my accuser!"

Steelheart sat right across from me in a soundproof room with a glass divider.

"Well, it's been awhile."

I stare at him coldly.

He smiles an evil smile.

"I know what you're thinking. I could kill him right now, it would be too easy and I would get to go."

I stop thinking almost exactly that.

"I'm not stupid, you know. I already know your plan." I pause remembering the last time he was a threat to me."

"You really are insane, you know. Remember the clerk in Ocpluid city?"

He smiles a wicked smile.

"What a pleasure that was."

I stand up, almost every part of me says to kill him now and be done with him.

"I bet that trick scares all the children, doesn't it."

I can tell my eyes are changing color from blue, to red, to gold, to black.

I get up to leave.

"I'll be saving the world from another maniac after tomorrow. You best get to praying, 'cause that's your last hope."

The games started at ten in the morning. I walk into the stadium after he does. I could hear a gasp as people saw how young I was.

I walk up to the middle where Steelheart stood with the smile of a killer. The official started stating the rules and terms invitation.

"The games have three random challenges that will be chosen randomly. The one who won most of the games will live and the other will die by terms of the champion. The winner also wins five million dollars."

"Jole Neal, you have been summoned as the accused for the following causes: loss of job, loss of fellow work employee's life, identity fraud, and the murder of a clerk that was a friend to the accuser. Are all of these true?"

"How dare you accuse me of that!"

The audience goes quiet.

"You killed that man yourself and now you're blaming it on me!"

"I'll ask again which ones are not true?"

"All of them except for the loss of job."

I'm not going to lose this game. Gotta keep my wits and keep quiet.

He's wicked smile starts to grow.

"Do you agree to play the game?"

"Yes."

"Very well, we are spinning the wheel to see what events you will be playing."

"..."

"Pokemon survival first."

"1200 meter race second."

"Fight to the death last."

The last one got the audience riled up.

"The first game will start in fifteen minutes, there can be visitors."

I stayed in the entrance room when Rose came up.

"Oh, hi."

"Hi."

"Um Parker is working on the color filters, what colors should be weakened?"

"Blue, yellow, red, and green."

"Oh okay, um good luck."

I went back to the middle, ready for the first game.

"The rules for the first event are: survive the hoard of Pokemon. If you get touched by one, you lose!"

The official left the middle and the timer started.

3

2

1

Ding!

The hoard was released.

I ran to the corner dodging the Pokemon. I look to see Steelheart just standing there.

The cheater, he planned this!

All of them are around me now they all jump and I dodge all of them.

"Game!"

What!?

I didn't get hit, I would've felt it!

The Pokemon disappeared.

Holograms! I getting angry.

"The winner of this round is... Jack Steelheart! Now we take a ten minute recess.

"This was his plan! He knew what was going to happen! I'm gonna kill him!"

Rose was listening to my raging.

"Well at least we fixed the cameras."

My eyes are flashing red and blue now. They stop on red.

"Whatever, he still can't run as fast as I can."

We met at the track for the dash, I could tell he knew he'd lose this one.

I'm not paying attention to the official I just wait for the bang.

Bang!

I run fast, but I don't go Alpha fast, just faster than him.

The race soon ends.

"And the winner to the second round is... Jole Neal! Last recess."

This is the last event, the fight to the death.

In my pod I see war paint. I smile as I put on the war paint in the same fashion as a mega Lucario's black fur lines. I'm gonna kill him.

We meet at in the middle as usual, except weapons are there. I pick up two daggers as my weapon. He chooses a pistol.

The official leaves after a few words on whoever loses this dies.

Bang! The round started.

Steelheart tried to shoot but I dodged every time. He shoots all of his bullets and tries to reload, but I cut his hand.

"Arghh!"

I kick the gun away and pin him and point one of my daggers at his throat.

I slice his leg.

"What where you thinking?"

I cut his other leg and his arm.

He is smiling through the pain.

"This was suicide from the start. If you wanted to die, you should have just asked."

I stab him in the gut, and walk off.

"We have a winner!"

The crowd was silent at what they just witnessed. So was I.

The camera shut off as the android died. On the side watching through the camera, Jack Steelheart and Minak stood watching as their plan failed.

" $&# Alpha!"

I told you, he's smart and crafty.

A soldier walked in.

"You will die if you dang have good news!"

"Sir the mission was a success, we've got one."

Minak grew a disturbing smile.

"Well Alpha, you win this day, but you will soon be destroyed. You think yourself invincible, well let's see you fare with only one of your partners."


	21. Android

In the corridor where Rose was, I claimed my prize and left.

Parker and Rose where behind me in the thick, black, fog of black city.

"Wait..."

We where instantly in another place In an unknown reigon.

"Jole where are we?"

I grabbed both of them by the neck. My eyes where glowing red.

"One of you is false!"

I trap both of them in bubbles.

"Hey, let us out of here!"

I turn into the true alpha, the one they both feared.

"Don't struggle! I will find out."

"Rose huddled up in a ball in her bubble and began to cry."

Rose... It pained me to do this.

Parker was thinking, as usual, and panicking, also usual.

"We're the same Parker and Rose!" Parker shouted.

I get an idea.

I turn back to normal, except for my red eyes which where burning with energy.

"Alright..."

I let them out of the bubbles.

Parker runs over to me and bops me on the head.

"You moron!"

Rose is still crying on the ground.

Parker ran over to her and picked her up.

"What was that!? Why would we be fakes?"

I smile a cold smile. Wow I should star in a horror movie one day.

"I let you out for one purpose, to prove who you are!"

I grab them both by the arm and lead them into a forest.

"Well, Rose if that's who you really are, I know one of you is fake. How you ask. I can sense aura, and when I get close to you two, I can't. One of you is an android!"

They're acting the same as usual.

"Which means Minak took the other."

I don't know why I'm doing this right now, but if my theory's sound, then I have to find the fake.

They both gasped and looked at each other.

"I'm the real one!" They both said.

I hold them both up in bubbles.

"No, no,no! I will decide who's the real one!"

"How!?"

"Questions, duh."

"Question one."

Parker leans in his bubble.

"Well, we're going to be here forever."

"How many Pokemon do I have, and what are they're names?"

Rose raises her hand.

"Yes Rose."

"You have three, Shadow, Latias, and a starly, which you haven't named."

"Correct."

"You have a starly?"

Ignoring Parker I continue.

"Parker, how many Alpha forms do I have?"

"Fo- five! Normal, dark, true, golden, pure aura."

"Correct."

More reason, I'm finding out real answers now.

"Next question. What am I officially wanted for?"

Parker and Rose had different answers.

"Treason, destruction of public property, killing of soldiers, um I can't think of many more." Rose said.

"Treason, high treason, first degree murder, second degree murder, destruction of public property, decimation of a squad of soldiers."

"Second degree?" Rose asked.

"I may or may not, have connections to the bombing of the Capitol building, of 2037."

"Well that explains a lot."

"Anyway next and last question... WHERE IS THE REAL PARKER!"

I turn into the golden Alpha and grab the android. I cut off the foot to make sure. Yes it is an android.

"Where is he!?"

The bot started to laugh. I knew Minak had connected through the vocal box.

"You're smarter than you look, what gave it away?"

"Only a bot would know all of that. A five year old could figure it out."

No way am I telling him that Parker is actually taller than me.

"Well, I guess you're not going to specify, then I have him, here!"

My blood is boiling with anger.

I crush the android.

"How did I let this happen!?"

"It was his plan."

"What!?"

"Steelheart. He distracted you with the game so that he could get Parker."

"Yes, but why Parker."

"Oh, I haven't thought about that one."

I summoned a notepad and started writing down reasons he would get Parker. Then I showed Rose.

"No reason, just accident?"

"I think that's the least obvious one."

"His dad was captured, possibly they have halved information that he needs."

"No, Rose that's pretty fishy too."

I dread the last one, because it makes too much sense.

"Rose..."

"Yes?"

"Read number three to yourself."

She read and her expression turned to horror.

"Oh no, that makes perfect sense."

I nod grimly.

"We have to hurry!"

I shake my head.

"No, it's probably to late. We need a plan."

I've already got one though, but I know Rose won't like it.

I get up.

"I've got one, let's go."

She grabbed my arm and I dashed.

The note turned over on the third spot was written.

"Mind swap Ray, Parker is a boy, it makes sense."

We went straight for Kanto, as fast as I can.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH CAAAANNN YYOOOUUU SLLLLOOOOOW DOWWNN!?"

Rose was badly hanging on. I could see the land by now.

"NOPE!"

I step on land and stop. Rose almost goes flying.

She stands up and almost falls over.

"Ha ha-ha, let's never do that again!"

I can see the Capitol building, the bane of everything in the world. Of course I can't destroy it now.

I sense for Parker's aura. It's five hundred feet underground, so I start digging.

"Come on Rose!"

"Where are you going?"

"He's down here!"

I keep on digging until I hit metal, which I punch straight through.

I could see what could be Parker.

"Jole!"

I sensed for dark aura there was none. That means this is the real Parker, but I have to make sure.

I break the chair he's tied to and pin him to the wall.

"In quantum theory class we where partners, correct?"

"Yeah."

"One of our associates in class accidentally made a black hole in the science lab, who was he?"

"That was you and I had to clean it up!"

Good, last test.

My eyes flash green as I enter the realm of his mind.

"What the crap are we here for!?"

I grab him and move him aside.

"Give me access to your memories!"

"What!? Why!?"

"Just do it!"

"How?"

I grab his hand and the memories appeared.

I look at all of them, I look for anything related to Minak. Nothing I didn't already know, besides his current possession, which he woke up in.

I return to reality and drop Parker.

Rose starts clapping.

"Yay, no mind swap!"

"Mind swap!?"

Parker looks confused.

"That's what we thought Minak was up to."

"Of course I wouldn't think of doing anything of the sorts!"

I feel a beam shoot at me that gives me a killer headache. When I get up I'm in a different place. I check to see Parker and Rose where right beside me.

The room was lit and was white. In front of us was a single passage way.

"What is this place?" Parker asked.

I feel weak now with worry.

"Well I never thought I would see the day... that I would return to this place."

"You've been here?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I almost went insane here."

Rose and Parker looked at each other.

I turn back to normal. My eyes where pitch black, there wasn't even any white.

"Well, well, well, so you do remember this place?"

Minak's voice ran through the room.

"Good, ready for round two? Maybe this time you'll make it with help!"

"Jole, what is this place?"

I turn to him slowly.

"I didn't escape that night. They found me and put me here along with other people who resisted." I pause. "I was the only survivor. So welcome to the labyrinth


	22. Labyrinth

We make our way up the first corridor.

"Maybe we can do this with everyone surviving. First things first, it's divided into three rooms. Maze, puzzle, and a physical test, to record. If you don't get out in two days, you die."

"Yeah, alright. But why can't you just break out of here?" Parker asked.

I shake my head.

"Rupture to this facility ends in disintegration."

"Well, you could survive that."

"But you couldn't."

"Oh, yeah I guess that's true. Lead the way!"

I shake my head again.

"It's a maze, do you think I memorized it. Besides how could I memorize it if I'm being hunted by monsters."

"Monsters?"

"Mutated Pokemon."

"Mutated!"

"Failed experiments."

They suddenly get closer.

"Quit whining. Rose you can shoot fireballs. Parker you have your Pokemon."

"No I don't!"

I summon his pokebelt as well as my and Rose's bag.

"Here you go."

Parker takes it without question.

"Hey, why can't you teleport us out of here?"

"I don't know where this place is, so I can't teleport out of here. Also the commander's signal is blocked so we can't go there either."

Rose and Parker look defeated as we start throwing go the maze.

Minak finally got one step ahead of the Alpha. He was now trapped in the torture room, and his master had approved of him for once in awhile.

"Stage two starts now!" He said into a microphone.

With no Alpha to be there, the resistance bases would fall.

The wicked smile grew over his face.

"Alpha when you return, the world will be mine!"

We continue through the maze, and we have already taken wrong turns.

"Oops, I miscalculated."

"Parker!"

"What, I'm hungry."

"Stop thinking with your stomach!" I summon a bag of chips.

"Munch on this!"

I threw the bag at him.

It pops as it hits him.

"Gee, sorry, anger issues."

I nearly snap.

"You've never been here before! Do you know the horrors I've been through!"

My anger is rising.

Dang it, no! It hasn't been a month yet!"

My fingertips are turning black. Parker and Rose can't tell though. Maybe I can hide it though. My eyes are red.

I put my hands in my pockets and pull up my hood and put a protection spell.

"Something wrong?"

"We have to hurry!"

I start to run and they follow. After fifteen minutes, I check my hands. Most of my fingers are black. Good, the transformation is slower.

Suddenly a monster grabbed Rose.

"Aahhh!"

I turn and punch the monster. But I didn't punch it's body, I punched it's soul, the source of its aura.

The monster died in one hit.

I'm breathing heavily, as my eyes are turning black. I turn away from Parker and Rose.

"We need to hurry." My voice is faint as I try to hide it.

I start to run.

"Jole!" Parker shouts at me. "Take off the hood, and tell us what's wrong!"

I take down the hood and show him my hands.

Rose took a sharp intake of breath.

"B-but it's only been a week!"

I take off my jacket and give them my pokebelt and bag.

I spit some of the black ooze out of my mouth. Kinda taste like caramel.

"I don't know why it's happening right now, but I'm obviously too dangerous to be around."

I summon a walkie talkie.

"Channel seven."

I dash off I away from them.

I stop suddenly.

"No..."

"NO! Not again will you control me!"

I summon light and absorb it.

"Argh."

"Jole!"

Rose runs up to me.

"I need... argh!"

"What what do you need!?"

"A... A... Jar!"

"A... Jar?"

"Just do it!"

She rummages through her bag and pulls up a metal jar.

"Will this do?" She says with a confused look on her face.

I quickly expel all of the aura that I absorbed from Minak in the jar and close the lid.

"Duct tape!"

Parker tosses me some tape.

I tape the jar shut and put a protection spell on it.

I pick up the jar and put it in my bag, which rose handed me.

"Well, let's continue!"

I put on my jacket and turn around to see the door.

"Huh, well there's the way out."

Rose and Parker sighed a sigh of relief.

I began to walk when I realized that I was craving cake.

I summoned a slice of chocolate cake and a fork.

"Rite ten, leftph goa."

Parker walked beside me and saw the cake.

"Where did you get that!? I thought sugar was rare!"

"It is, I summoned it." I take a bite then add: "Expelling dark aura makes a fellow hungry."

Minak looked at his computer. It had been a successful day. He had successfully decimated what was left of the resistance of Hoenn. Only one nagging thought kept coming up.

"Where are you, Stephen Stone?"


	23. Truths

(Author's note: whoop what! The ending of this chapter reveals sooooooo much. Huge chapter, leave a review!"

Stephen Stone watched as Mossdeep city was torn inside out by Minak's forces.

"Good thing I got out in time."

He turned to walk away when he heard a bang.

He dodged the shot.

"I wondered if it would be this easy."

The enemy fired two more, which where dodged.

Stephen remembered his training as he took down the soldier.

He dusted his coat as he walked off.

"They never look."

He chuckled as he held his kea stone.

We entered the puzzle room and found it to be filled with puzzles, obviously. I finished my cake and looked around.

"Well, all we have to do is finish every puzzle."

"But there's like fifty!"

"Yeah I know. We just have to do every puzzle, trick, and challenge! Should actually be fun!"

Parker suddenly felt concerned. He leaned over to Rose.

"He can't have any more caffeine or sugar."

"Agreed."

"Parker can you do a rubrics cube?"

"Yeah, sort of, yes."

"Which one is it?"

Parker rolled his eyes as he walked over. He picked up the cube and started turning.

Rose picked up a thousand piece puzzle and emptied the box.

"I didn't expect this to be in a puzzle room."

I froze, then I smiled.

"That's because that's not the puzzle."

"Huh?"

I walk up to the door.

"We've finished the puzzles!"

The door creaked open and I walked on.

Parker looked dumbfounded. The room itself was a puzzle.

"You guys coming?"

Rose and Parker rushed off to join me.

Jack Steelheart had been promoted to general during the attack on Mossdeep. Now he had the leader of the resistance surrounded by gun men.

"Nowhere to run now, Stone!"

Stephen knew he couldn't beat all of the soldiers. But he knew who could.

"I think I have one more trick up my sleeve!"

He squeezed the keystone.

"Jole, if you can hear me, I need your help.

I felt Stephen calling me.

"Oh this is the worst time Stephen!" I put my hand on my chest and did an aura swap.

I could see out of Stephens eyes.

"You have the worst timing ever!"

I'm controlling half of Stephen, his half smiles.

"Sorry, could you take care of this?"

I look up to see the gun men.

"Fine, but don't interfere!"

"Okay."

I, controlling Stephen, attack the guards, defeating them all quickly I spot Steelheart. I jump on him.

"Hello, Jack!"

He looks up at the face of Stephen, but his eyes... they're red. Wait!

"Neal!"

I stop controlling Stephen.

"Try not to do this often."

Stephens eyes turned back to gray.

He looks at Steelheart.

"What are you!?"

"Ha! I'm me, Stephen Stone!"

"No, for a minute you where the Alpha!"

"Nothing gets past you!"

He could easily defeat him with his training now.

With one swift kick, Steelheart falls unconscious.

"Thanks Jole."

I got up back in myself again.

"That guy..."

Parker and Rose where dodging a giant monster trying to kill them.

"Oh, yeah."

"Jole!"

I picked up the monster with psychic energy and slammed it into the wall.

I dust my hands.

"Well, that was easier than I thought!"

The door opened to reveal a warp pad.

"I guess the torture room wasn't as bad as I thought."

I stepped on the warp pad with Parker and Rose.

I changed the co-ordinance to Sinnoh.

The dizziness came as the beam shot down. When I looked up, I was in Sinnoh, but something was up. Jubeife city was in shambles. The soldiers looked like they where expecting an attack. Among the crowd of soldiers was Stephen Stone.

I walked over to Stephen and left Parker and Rose standing there puzzled.

"What exactly happened in the last room?" Parker asked.

"I don't know, he just sort of fainted."

Stephen told me the current situation.

"They're attacking now, claiming that the Alpha is down for the count."

"Yeah... we got trapped in, you know, the labyrinth."

Stephen's face went pale.

"Wait you've been there!?" Parker came up.

"Yes." I said. "I don't know why I didn't tell you this, but Stephen and I survived the labyrinth, not just me."

"Why didn't you tell us that?"

"I don't know. I just usually keep my family members a secrete."

"Family!?"

"He's my cousin."

Stephen looked at Parker.

"Isn't the resemblance obvious?" He joked.

Parker was shocked about this for some reason.

Stephen turned away and looked in the distance.

"BATTLE STATIONS!"

I looked to see the army approaching.

I feel my conscience telling me to give them what they're due. I turn to Parker and Rose.

"Take these."

I hand them keystones, the special keystones.

"What are these?" Rose asked.

"I already have a keystone." Parker pointed out.

I shake my head.

"Just squeeze it when you're in trouble."

Parker squeezed it and I felt the call.

"Stop, just stop! Only in emergencies!"

Parker pocketed the stone and Rose put it on a rope around her neck.

The soldiers where gathered around as Stephen as he gave his speech.

"Today we are faced with a huge threat. Mossdeep has already been lost, this is one of the major outposts! We must defend this with our life..."

I've had enough of this.

"Hey Stephen!"

They turn to look at me.

"The Alpha!" One man shouted.

They all start rejoicing that I had returned.

"Hey what do you mean "already lost Mossdeep? I've kinda been under a rock for a few days, literally."

Stephen whispered what had happened in my ear.

"Oh! Dang, I'm gone for two days and the world falls apart!"

I stick my hand up.

"But, I'll be easy on you..."

I start to summon aura.

"This might hurt."

I summon enough aura to turn into the pure aura Alpha!

I look through my green eyes.

The soldiers looked very weak and half starved.

"This'll be the quickest battle ever recorded."

I start up in the air, the enemy is almost upon Jubilfe.

I fly to the start of the line of the army and paused.

Maybe I should say kamehameha. Maybe later.

I pull up one hand, and with almost no effort, obliterate the entire army.

I return the borrowed aura and fall on my face as the normal Alpha. I'm feeling relatively weak.

"I hate doing that, I can never count on anybody but myself..."

I fell asleep among the ashes of my enemies.

When I wake up, I'm in a comfortable bed with a few snacks in a bowl on a table a little bit away.

"Why are they being THIS nice to me?"

Parker noticed I was awake.

"Well, it's only been three hours, why do you feint anyway?"

"I actually am just tired." I lied.

"Tell me the truth."

"Okay, full truth, I know what you're thinking I'll talk."

"Go then."

"Fine, I like to sleep because it's comfortable and I never get a soft bed unless I fought a hard battle, call me lazy. I also don't actually require sleep to survive. I also don't need food or water, they're just pleasures. Yes I destroyed that army with no actual effort, in fact I could do it more often if you want, it just almost kills the people I take it from. Also, I never go to the top of my potential, because if I did I might accidentally destroy the planet. Happy now, there's the truth!"

Parker who was sitting in a thinker position now had wide eyes and looked like he was really mad at me.

"You lazy little..." He sighed.

"Do you really want to beat Minak?"

"Of course."

"Well if you had that much power, then why don't you just destroy him already?"

I stand up at the best question I've ever had anyone asked me.

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Understand what!? That you're just in it for the thrill!"

I began to chuckle.

"Ha ha he he ha! You're thinking is so, so... human."

"What!"

"Fine, you wanted the truth, you'll get it, just don't say I didn't warn you!"

I show him my biggest secret.

"What is this!?"

"This my friend, is why I do what I do! If I killed Minak now, then everything changes! It would help us, yes, but think of the bigger picture!"

"What bigger picture! That's just a golden ball of light!"

"You moron! Minak is a pawn! For the king! Someone's controlling him! I know he's actually pretty stupid, someone is fueling him, giving him power!"

"What then!?"

"Something... from my past."

"Then what is it!?"

I look at him.

"I'm sorry."

"What!?"

I erase his memories of this conversation.

He falls unconscious. I put him in the chair.

"I'm sorry for lying the whole time."

I felt my power, the power unlocked by the mega stone, the false source of my power. It never was a mega stone.

I walk to Stephen's room.

"I'm sorry Stephen, I can't keep on lying. I'm only accepted for the reason I lied about."

Stephen nodded.

"You can leave now if you want. I'll tell them."

"No, I will."

I walk to the room, feeling what I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Leave me... father."

I floated away from me, the dark being that followed me. It wasn't human, of course I never was.

My past flashed before my eyes as I remember everything that I thought was just a dream.

Fourteen years earlier...

Giratina, Yuvetel, kyruem, a zorark and an absol stood in a circle. In the middle, they focused their dark energy into a living being of living darkness.

"IT WILL SURLY CAUSE THE DESTRUCTION OF THE WORLD!"

They roared as the being was coming into life.

"IT WILL BE DANGEROUS! Absol warned.

"IT WILL BE TRAINED TO KILL AND RESPECT ITS CREATORS!"

The being of darkness cried as it almost finished materializing.

Right then a shining blast of light blocked away the creatures. A figure grabbed the child and retreated into the light.

Arceus and xerneas looked at the child as they filled it with light.

"It was already made to be dark, we can't completely purify it." Xerneas said.

Arceus held up a stone, a blank stone that resembled a lucarioinite.

"His power can be temporarily sealed in this stone until he is ready for his power."

Xerneas nodded as they sealed the power in the stone.

"Now what of the child?"

"I have decided to let a human family raise this child."

"Very well."

The child materialize and breathed for the first time.

Arceus teleported to the front step of a wealthy family and placed the child in a basket with a note.

This child, is more important than anything else, take care of him. His name is Jole.

I remember every detail as I write it down. Parker is too judgmental, I'll start with Rose.

I knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Hello, Rose."

"Oh Jole, do you need something?"

"I want you to listen to this."

She opens the door and I sit in a chair next to the table.

"Is it a new song?"

"No, I just think you should be the first to hear this."

I tell her the whole story.

"T-that's... oh, I don't even know anymore."

"I'm going to leave, I don't think anyone else could handle the truth."

"What!? That's crazy. I know they'll accept whatever you tell them."

"Even the fact that I could've already solved this problem for them."

She looked confused.

"What problem?"

"Minak, I could've easily destroyed him by now."

Rose stood up.

"Then why haven't you?"

"That's what Parker said. I told him everything would collapse. I feel if I kill Minak, something terrible will happen."

She though about this for awhile.

"Wait! If what you said is true, then how are you related to Stephan?"

I smile.

Her face flushes as she realizes her mistake.

"We're cousins. Adoptive cousins."

"Yeah I got that."

"But he knows. He was the first I told about the dream."

"Well if he can accept this, then so can I!"

Rose stands up and charges to Parker's room, where he was now and knocked on the door.

Parker looked pretty shocked to see Rose dragging me by the wrist.

"Um is something wrong?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean, just let us in!"

Rose let go of me and I walked in. I look in the mirror to see my eyes are purple.

"Well that's new."

"Alright emo, tell him."

Emo?

"Hey, I'm not emo!"

She starts to mimic me a few minutes ago.

"Uh, I'm going to leave, I don't think anyone could handle the truth, uh. Well you know what, that's bullcrap!"

I blush as I realize I'm not thinking clearly.

I tell Parker the story.

"Well it could just be a dream."

I facepalm.

"Come on, I've been saying that for seven years! Face the music! Look at my eyes right now; they're purple!"

"Well purple is the color of shadow."

I'm slightly annoyed.

"But why is this a big deal?"

"Why? Because I'm I freaking being of darkness!"

"And light."

Parker stood up, he knew he had this one figured out.

"So what if you where made out of darkness to destroy humanity or something."

"Um, I do."

"Still, Arceus and Xerneas filled you with light you said."

I realize he's right.

"Dang it... you're right... again, I hate it when you're right."

I smile.

Rose starts clapping. Then she stops.

"So now what?"

I could feel the dark presence completely leave.

"Now, I guess we continue. Maybe keep this a secret ok."

"Wait, what about Minak?"

I shake my head.

"The real battle is about to begin, Minak is the first pawn, but I can't attack yet, we wait."

I walk out of Parker's room with new confidence.

No matter what now, I can't abandon them. I thought


	24. Demon

(Authors note: if you thought the last chapter was good, this one is better. Pls leave a review, favorite, or follow. K thanks)

I sit in my room thinking.

Well I don't feel much different knowing the truth. Besides, you know, being a creature made of darkness. No biggie, I guess.

I grab my things as I head out. Parker and Rose where standing outside of my door.

I looked at my watch.

"Well, when I meant early, I meant like four o'clock."

Rose looks flustered.

"Parker, I told you!"

"Sorry, he needs to clarify."

It had been three days since the truth had come. Now the whole resistance knew. Some accepted me still. Others... where looking over the fact I had saved their lives countless times, and decided to be judgmental and racist.

We walked to Stephen's room where he was standing outside.

"Well, it is pretty early, perhaps you could..."

I look at him with a "really" face.

He sighed.

"I know... I just wish I could go with you, as another friend."

"You'll always be family to me." I told him.

He smiled.

You're probably wondering why everybody believes me now. Well it started the day after the truth was revealed to me.

It had started out as a fairly normal day. I went to breakfast, checked out the firearms, and read. About lunchtime I soldier walked up to me with a message.

"Who are you?"

The soldier had pale skin and brown hair and... Red eyes!

The soldier transformed into a purple Absol, the one from my dreams. I beget to shout.

"Fourteen years! Fourteen years it's been, Alpha!"

People turned to look, and a few picked up their guns.

"I know YOU know now, how about you spill the beans!"

The creature then stopped and hit its head on the table.

"I hate human terms."

I sat quiet, for some reason I couldn't move.

"I know, you can't move. Then allow me to talk for you!"

I struggled.

Some soldiers got up and fired. The absol just flicked its paw and the soldiers hit the wall like a pebble.

"Listen humans! Listen to the story of your hero! Fourteen years ago, five of us beings of darkness, created a living weapon of darkness, with the purpose of destroying humanity! Before it was complete, our plan was stopped, by Arceus and Xerneas!"

There was a murmur among the crowd of soldiers.

"They tried to fill the being we made with light, but in the end they could do nothing else! Only fill him with enough light to look human! Defeated, they placed him in a family among humans!"

The soldiers where getting angry now.

"Must I say the name of the child of darkness? Fine, no big deal. The monster we created to destroy humanity's name is... JOLE NEAL!"

The soldiers began to shout in anger. Then one of them stood on a table.

I could move a bit now.

I tried to stand up, but all I could do was move my hands and feet.

The man on the table shot his gun.

"QUIET!"

The crowd calmed down.

"He's bluffing! He has no proof!"

No no no no!

He smiles.

"Don't I?"

I feel scared for what's going to happen. Me scared!

"After all..."

He raises his paw. I know what's about to happen.

"All the proof I need..."

I brace myself. Someone help me!

Parker and Rose try to stop him, but he just knock them away.

"Is right here!"

He starts a ray of darkness at me.

"Arghh!"

"Oh, yes Alpha, without the light to counteract the darkness, you will go to your original form!"

I feel the light draining, I have to do something.

I stand up.

His eyes go wide.

"How!?"

I grab his hand and crush it. I don't have much light left. My face is... cracking?

"I may be your creation..."

My face is opening now. My eyes are red.

I slam him into a table.

"But I am not your puppet!"

He could tell he couldn't win the fight so he teleported away.

I felt my face. Oh no, oh no! For the first time I feel my second pair of eyes.

I put my hand over the half of my face where my true form was showing.

I needed to get out of there fast and the soldiers where blocking the way. I shoved them as I ran to my room. Parker and Rose followed, scared for what could happen next.

I pushed past the soldiers, but one of them grabbed me. I put my hand up and much to my surprise, dark energy shot out and hit the soldier.

I drop my hand in surprise as I watch the soldier writhes in pain.

The other soldiers gasp as they saw my true, demonic face.

One soldier stood up.

"Then he wasn't lying. You are one of them!"

I close all three of my eyes.

"No!"

Stephen yelled as he came down the stairs.

"Commander! What should we do?"

"What should you do? What should you do! I'll tell you what to do, first help the injured soldier. Second, and more importantly, be ashamed!"

He gestures toward me.

"So what if he's not human. He's saved all of you countless times!"

A few soldiers stopped and agreed.

Another soldier stood up.

"Your opinion doesn't count, Stephen Stone!"

"Whys that!?"

"Because, your his family!"

The soldiers yelled in agreement.

"Maybe he's even one of him!"

The soldiers started to riot, and I lost it.

I began to float in the air and I was transforming into the Alpha. But it wasn't the normal Alpha. I was dark violet and I had red eyes. The shadow Alpha, my true form.

The soldiers backed away as I floated there.

"Why, why, why! You are all clueless! You don't understand that I'm still me! Those who knew, no who know me personally, please feel obliged to say something!"

Parker and Rose stood on a table along with Stephen and about ten soldiers.

"He's always here to help! He almost never let us down!" Rose shouted.

"I've known him since I was 9, he's always helped! He's never even shown any desire to destroy humanity or whatever that thing said."

The soldiers on the table said a few things about how I had always been friendly or something like that.

I turned back to normal, well as normal as I can look with half a monster face, and started to walk away.

"Wait, we're not done here!"

The same soldier shouted at me.

I turn and look at him.

"That's right, you demon, I won't fight knowing that I'm fighting for you!"

I muse at the thought that I could go as a demon for halloween, then I get back to reality.

"You think I wanted this?"

He looked at me expecting more than a spit on the ground.

"I didn't ask to be made. Specifically not a demonic creature!"

He try's to try to look threatening.

I grab him and look at him with all three of my eyes that are showing.

"Look at me long and hard! It's a miracle I wasn't raised to kill all of you! Fortunately for you, I'm not a heartless monster!"

I grab him off the ground. I feel the last part of my face beginning to crack, which would reveal my last eye.

"I'm not against you! I've spent my life fighting for this cause, and now I being rejected for being different!"

I throw him in the ground and storm up to my room, where Parker and Rose followed while Stephen cleaned up the mess.

In my room I lay down in a chair and Parker and Rose sit at the table, looking at my three eyes and dark violet part of my face.

I see them staring.

"You know down there,mi was scared of this happening when that thing showed up. Other than that I thought one thing."

Parker looks down.

"What where you thinking?"

"I could totally go as a demon for Halloween."

Rose chuckled and Parker finally spoke up.

"So, you where actually telling the truth?"

The purple side of my face is smirking now. I really don't want to get used to this.

"Well, once o told the truth, I thought you'd believe completely."

"Well yes, but there was always some thought of it being just a dream."

"Yes, well now it's a nightmare."

The room was silent for awhile before Rose spoke up.

"What are we going to do now?"

I've been thinking that one too.

"We should find Arceus or Xerneas."

They look up.

"They where the ones who counteracted the darkness in the first place! They can fix it!"

We celebrated the new plan.

The next day Rose, and her extreme knowledge of makeup, tried to make my face look as human as possible.

I look in the mirror. Sure, the purple side of my face looks human, but I still have three eyes.

"Just, close the third eye."

I did and it looks pretty normal, except on close inspection you could tell that the eyelid was there, not to mention the eye under it, my left eye, was completely red with no pupil.

"Well, it's pretty good Rose."

I lift up the arm that was half purple now.

"Can you fix this too?"

She worked for a few hours. After she was done, she told me to relax.

"Get up early tomorrow with your things packed." I told her.

I sat down in a chair and tried to relax until morning.

Now, here we are, at the edge of Jubelife city. Several soldiers came to see us off.

"Take care Jole!"

"Come back normal, demon!"

I ignored the last statement as I walked off with Parker and Rose.

Parker called his dad.

"Hi."

I looked at him suspiciously.

"Not much, except for one little thing."

I'd face palm if I didn't have to keep the makeup untouched.

"What!? No!"

I turn to Parker.

"Sorry, gotta go!"

"What is it!?"

"Minak is planning to reveal the identity of the Alpha, and a distasteful secret in two hours, unless you show up in Lumios city in Kalos!"

"Two hours!" I grab Parker and Rose.

I arrive in Lumios almost instantly.

"Well, that was, hm."

"How'd we get here so fast?"

"I think I might've teleported."

"Oh, so that's what non artificial teleporting feels like. Who knew."

I look up at the Lumios tower, where the guards expected the Alpha to show up.

I realize that I have three eyes open right now and I close the third. I hear a little girl whimper behind me.

"M-mommy! That guy has three eyes!"

She runs off to find her mother.

If I could blush right now, I would.

Rose looks off at the probably scared child.

"Sorry."

I turn toward the tower.

"You guys stay back here."

I turn into the shadow Alpha. Why is this the only form I can do right now?

I run up to the guards.

"I believe I have a reservation."

One of the guards shuffled awkwardly to let me in.

I went to the elevator and went to the top floor.

I listen to the elevator music.

"I hate this song."

When I walked out, a small crowd gasped as they saw me, then they cheered.

On the stage was Minak, who was sweating bullets.

"U-uh mister A-Alpha, p-please s-sit down."

I feel something telling me to kill everyone in here. I ignore it.

"I'd rather stand."

The crowd erupted for some reason. This just made Minak even more nervous.

"Um, s-seeing that y-you showed up, I-I w-won't g-give your s-secret a-away." He's shaking violently.

Minak is about to collapse, when he turns to the crowd.

"Um w-we would like a ten minute recess. Be back soon with questions to the A-Alpha!"

I'm "escorted" off the stage into the back room with Minak.

"I should kill you right now!"

He cowers.

"N-Neal, I'm sorry! I didn't know you where..."

"I was what?"

I turn into my normal form, the makeup is thankfully still there.

He's still cowering.

"I didn't know YOU where the beast they created!"

I'm surprised but I shouldn't be.

"So... You do have connections to them. So, they used you as a puppet after I failed them."

I open my third eye, and he holds his breath.

"And, they gave you power, but not enough. And now, now that you know the truth..."

I wipe away the makeup.

"Tell them that they failed, and I'm coming for them!"

Minak flips a switch and a trap falls on me.

"You're right, I am just a puppet. Maybe if I show them a success, they'll promote me!"

He flips another switch.

A ray of darkness falls on me.

"Argh! Not again!"

I break the cage and step out. Minak collapses on the floor, shaking.

I feel my face. Oh no. I open my fourth eye.

I feel... Angry.

I grab Minak.

"No no no no! Have mercy!"

"I'm done with you!"

I throw him out a window and teleport away.

Parker and Rose where at a coffee shop.

"I hate coffee." Parker stated.

Rose rolled her eyes as she ordered a white chocolate mocha with two ounces vanilla, double cream, and 1/4 cup milk.

Parker called his dad again.

"Hi."

"Yeah, I'll tell now. Well, it turns out he's not human."

"Yeah no, he's actually never been human."

"No, not an alien. He was apparently made from..."

Rose jumped and grabbed Parker's phone.

"Hi mister Parker's dad! It's me Rose, I'm just here to say this is a sensitive matter and we'll all explain later k bye!"

She hung up.

"Hey what was that for!?"

"It's a sensitive matter!"

"Yes you said that but..."

The lights went out when I teleported in.

Parker looked around in the dark.

"Hello!"

"Everyone's out. Of this building" I said.

"Why, who are you!?"

I realize my voice is different now.

"It was a trap, Parker."

"Trap? Jole!"

I opened all of my eyes in the dark.

Much to my surprise, my eyes glowed.

"Jole! What happened!?" Rose shouted.

"Another ray to try to get rid of light."

Rose gasped.

"So you're..."

"No, not entirely anyway."

I sense her get close.

"Don't get close! I'm dangerous!"

"Come on Jole, just turn on the lights!"

I sigh as I create an aura sphere.

She gasped as she saw me.

"We have to hurry!" She said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll find us."

Parker took a picture on his phone.

"Hey, delete that!"

I feel bad now, like, not human bad.

The lights come back on and Parker and Rose gasp.

I check and see the only part of my body that isn't purple: my left hand fingers.

I turn to Parker and Rose.

A voice tells me to kill, but there is still a smaller one that says don't get help.

"Rose, Parker... Stephen!"

In the doorway of the coffee shop was Stephen Stone.

"Well, I came just in time."

Stephen looked into the sky and a Latios flew down, followed by... Xerneas!

Suddenly we all teleported to a tree on a island.

The light burned me.

"ARGHHH!"

I looked at my hand to see... It was returning to human form!

The pain was intense, so intense I blacked out.

I woke up with a killer headache so bad I could barely open my eyes. Eyes! I put my hand on my face. One two, two! I own my eyes and the light hurts my eyes.

I'm in a bed of moss. I sit up and bump my already hurting head on a tree branch.

"Oww..."

I stand up, avoiding the low branch and examined my surroundings.

I look at my hands. Yes! Back to normal. Then I flip my hands over to see the back of them.

"Dang it!"

In the middle of the back of my hands was a purple dot the size of a golf ball.

I then realize that I'm wearing my clothes and bag.

"Well that's... Convenient."

I open the bag and find a mirror.

I sigh in relief as I look at my human face. Red eyes.

I put the mirror back and start to hum as I look around.

"What kind of island is in the sky?"

I decide that I'm done here and I transform into the Alpha. Except I'm white and black.

"What's this? How many more are there!" I complained.

I look at the cliff and I'm about to float down when I hear a voice.

"Jole, don't do that."

I turn to see Xerneas, standing tall and bold.

"Oh, hi. Long time no see."

Xerneas was not amused.

"I'm sorry you found out this way."

I turn back to human form again and put my hands in my pockets.

"Ah, forget about it. I would've found out either way."

"Yes, but this was way to close. If Stephen had not found you, you would have been completely been filled with darkness. Then the world would fall into chaos."

I scratch my head. "Um, I don't get it."

He looked at me sternly.

"If that would have happened, you would've lost the ability to feel emotions, as well as loose any form of regret or conscience!"

I put my hand behind my head.

"Well, good thing that didn't happen."

He looked disappointed.

"Listen, you are the only hope for this world. If you fall, then our last chance is lost. Now you have entered a time where battles are looking few and death."

I feel a doubt in the back of my mind.

"But they know how to stop me now! I'll lose for sure!"

Arceus shook his head.

"Not with this."

He pointed his leg at my head and transferred a memory.

I watch as I learn how to summon light energy, as well as dark energy. I come back into reality with Arceus.

"I don't understand, why would I need to summon dark energy? That stuff only turns me evil, or some crap like that."

He shakes his head.

"While it may do that, the enemy is crafty, you must use everything to your advantage, even your true form."

"But you just said-"

"Yes, you must be careful while using dark energy. Never let your true form take more than three fourths of you."

Arceus began to fade.

"Our time alone has expired, I will contact you."

"Arceus wait!"

Everything blurred.

"...thanks."

When I opened my eyes Rose was excited about something.

"See he just fainted, then he turned back to normal! Isn't it wonderful!"

My head hurts again.

"Uugh." I groaned

"Jole! Guess what! You're back to your old self again."

I sit up.

"Well, technically I've been my old self for the past four days. Now I'm my new self again."

"Stop being technical and get up!"

I stand up and look around. Parker, Rose, and Stephen are still in the coffee shop. I check my watch to see only five minutes have passed. Parker is sending the picture he took of my true form to his dad. Stephen looks at me and winks.

"Well, I guess that is lucky."

Rose picks up one of my hands and looks at the back.

"Oh, never mind, there's still some dark splotches here."

Parker got a response saying to call, which he did.

"Yes I'm fine now!"

"Yes Rose is fine too."

"Sure he just turned back into, I guess a human-like form now."

He hands me the phone.

I sigh as I put it to my ear.

"Why you little, whatever you are! I let my son follow you to save the regions, no the world, then I find out you're one of the things were trying to save it from!"

He keeps on rambling for awhile.

"You done now?"

"What!?"

"Yeah, I didn't know until recently. I mean I've had concerns, but this is the only time it's actually been proven. Also, I still don't see why people don't understand I'm on their side, after all, if I wasn't I'd already won for the other side, so even though I may or may not have created by them, I'm not one of them."

Silence was on the other end.

"..."

"He better not get hurt."

*Click*

I sigh as I hand Parker back his phone.

"Nailed it."

We all check into a hotel room. Stephen, Parker, and I had the same room, while Rose got her own room.

"It's been awhile since I've been in a hotel." Stephen stated.

I began to roll out a mat for me to sleep on.

"Who's that for?"

"Me."

"No no, you've had a pretty rough week, Parker or I will sleep on the mat."

Parker looks up from the game he's playing on his tablet.

"Definitely not me."

"Parker!" Stephen yelled.

"What?"

"You're not even going to consider the torture he's been through the past few days!? The resistance completely rejected him, he almost lost all the humanity he had left! And you just immediately say "definitely not me!"

Parker holds up his hands.

"What do you want me to do, give up the bed? I'm a very sensitive sleeper!"

"No, but I'd like it if if you'd at least consider it a bit more."

I'm laughing at this.

"Okay, okay, I'll just sleep on the mat."

"No! I'll sleep on the mat."

"Okay..."

Parker turned around.

"You know, why aren't you at the resistance base?" Parker asked.

Stephen looked confused.

"Don't you know? It was disbanded."

I groan.

"My fault?"

"Yes, and well, yes."

"Stupid unaccepting-"

"No, no, I mean Minak."

"What about him?"

He snorted.

"You threw him out a window from the top story of the Lumios tower."

"Oh yeah, I remember." Actually all I remember was throwing him through a wall as I felt like I almost wanted to killing everything.

"Well, he broke his neck, and doctors say he probably won't make it."

I'm not celebrating, even though I got my goal it was at a big cost.

But then again, I made my goal, so let's celebrate!

In the hospital room of Minak, the fuhrèr, two beings stood over the man in the bed.

"So, I guess I lost the bet. He lasted for more than twelve years." The first sneered.

"Now that he's dead, we'll need someone in his place, that's why I brought you, Omega."

The Omega was angered.

"I will not! I will not stoop to the level of my brother and look like a human!"

Absol growled.

"Your brother is twice as powerful as you, and yet he commits himself to the humans!"

The Omega snorted.

"You speak of him like he is one of us! He is not!"

Absol slapped the Omega on the head.

"Ow!"

"You're a weakling! Do you realize the only reason we need you is to distract the Alpha, your brother, long enough to MAKE him one of us!"

"Yes... Absol."

"Now do as you're told!"

The Omega shape shifted into Minak.

Absol disintegrated the body of Minak and allowed the Omega to take his place.

Absol left him there.

Inside his head, the Omega cursed his brother, the Alpha. One day, he told himself, one day he will beat the Alpha.


	25. True self

(Author's note: hope you've been enjoying this story so far. Quick note though. I know by now that it's Steven Stone, not Stephen Stone. Big mistake that I don't want to fix ,so every time it says Stephen from now on, just realize that it actually means Steven okay enjoy this chapter.)

The next morning I wake up early. I get out of the bed and walk into bathroom where I look in the mirror. My black hair is all over the place. I sigh as I grab a brush.

"I don't grow and yet my hair does."

I mutter as I brush. I check my watch. Three o'clock.

"Pretty early to be getting ready." I say aloud.

I remember the technique that Arceus taught me.

I open the door and check to see if anyone was awake. Nope.

I lock the door and face the mirror.

Alright so how do I do this again? Oh right.

I stick my hand out and summon a small amount of dark energy.

It's purple as I suspected. I wonder...

I stretch my hand out and touch it. My hand burns as I absorb it.

I look back at the mirror. Yup my face is half, well, true form.

Someone knocks on the door causing me to jump.

"Jole? Can you hurry?" Stephen says from the other side.

"Um yes!" I say not realizing that my voice was a little distorted.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just thirsty!"

Stephen called my bluff.

"Oh no you're not! Open the door!"

"Hey, dot break down the door to the bathroom! That's weird!"

Stephen stops.

"Okay, then tell me the truth, why is your voice weird."

I'm done.

"Okay, okay! Fine, Arceus taught me how to summon night and dark energy. I just thought I'd test it."

I could practically hear the facepalm.

"So you're..."

"Yes."

"Can you fix it?"

"Yeah sure, I'll do it right now."

I stick out my hand and summon light energy and absorb it.

It burns, but less than the dark energy. I unlock the door and step out to see Stephen with his arms crossed.

"What!?"

He looks at me sternly.

"Do you know what could've happened if you accidentally absorbed too much!?"

"Yes, Arceus explained that to me."

"Same."

"Huh, why?"

Stephen closes his eyes and smirks.

"He says I'd be the last hope if you truly went back to that form. He also told me to tell you to give me the fail safe, any idea what that could be?"

I'm stunned, but then again, if anyone deserved the fail safe it would be Stephen.

I scratch the back of my head.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

I smile.

"It's gonna hurt."

"Just do it."

"Fine."

I put one of my hands on Stephen's head and the other on his chest.

"This'll wake everyone up, I bet."

I concentrate as I transfer the fail safe.

My chest explodes in pain and I hear Stephen grunting in pain. Suddenly the room fills with white light, then it stops and I'm breathing heavily.

Stephen is passed out on the floor and Parker sits up.

"What was that?"

I'm in no mood to answer seeing as in the fail safe I also transferred some light energy. My face is slightly cracked.

I lay on my bed.

"Nothing."

I hear a knock on the door.

I turn on the lights as I answer it.

Rose is standing there.

"What is going on in here?"

I feel weak right now.

"Hi Rose." I say weakly.

She looks at my face, which is slightly cracked.

She gasps.

"Your face!"

I walk back over to my bed and lay down. Parker turns on the news while Rose tries to talk to me.

"What's going on? Why is Stephen on his face? Why is your face cracked?"

I'm kinda coming back to reality. I rub my face and realize that it is cracked.

"Uh, Rose it's nothing. I'll fix it in like ten minutes." I say sleepily.

Stephen is waking up.

"What, ung. Jole you're right, that did hurt."

Rose looked even more confused.

"What happened to Stephen?"

I come fully to now.

"Um, it's a fail safe."

"A fail safe?"

"You know, in case of, well you know."

She looked slightly offended.

"Why Stephen though?"

"Hey guys, you might want to see this!" Parker interrupts.

Stephen gets up and we turn and see the tv.

"Miraculously, furher Minak survived, and in an almost surreal turn of events, has healed completely. This begs the question of what new medicines have doctors been creating-"

I stare at the screen, at Minak, no not Minak. Who is that.

Subconsciously I walk over to the tv and stare at the picture. It looks like Minak, but his eyes are maroon, and his hair is black, instead of dark brown. This was a shapeshifter.

"Well we tried, I guess." Parker said.

Maroon is a shade of red, red eyes, black hair, just like me!

"That's not Minak!" I say aloud.

They all turn to me.

"The red eyes, the black hair, that's a shapeshifter. Not only that, but the red eyes and black hair is exactly what I have!"

"Yeah! Spooky coincidence!" Parker said.

"No, it's too obvious."

"Jole, you're not suggesting that-"

"Yes I'm exactly suggesting that!"

There was silence for awhile before Rose spoke up.

"Okay what's going on? Just spill the beans!"

I face palm.

"Okay, well what I'm suggesting that Minak-" I point to the screen. "- that Minak, the shapeshifter, is in fact a creature of darkness, like me."

"You know you can just say daemon." Parker pointed out.

"Hey, I'm not a daemon!"

Parker blushes.

"Oh! Sorry!"

"Whatever."

That reminds me that my face is slightly cracked. I summon a small ball of light energy and absorb it, in front of everyone.

"Uh, what was that?" Rose asked.

"That, Rose is what healed me last time."

"Yeah but what is it?"

"Can we get back to the topic on hand!" Parker shouts.

"Yeah, geez."

"Anyway, you say he's your, like, brother?"

I haven't thought of that.

"No! And, if it was- hey we don't even know if it's a boy shapeshifter!"

Parker smirked.

"Well, if it is what you say it is, then it'd your sibling."

I'm peeved about this for some reason.

"A creature of darkness that was made by my creators, would not be my sibling!"

Parker sighed and looked like he was remembering something.

"That's exactly what I said about my sister."

We all slap him.

"Ow!"

"Get back on track!" Stephen warned.

He turns to me.

"What are we going to do?"

"I say we walk right up to him and ask."

I turn to the door and I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Um perhaps you'd like to watch the news." Rose pointed to the screen, where there was a picture of me as the Alpha. The shadow Alpha I guess.

"What about it?"

"The Alpha is now wanted."

This annoys me.

"Then Jole Neal will walk up and ask him."

We all walk down the street towards the Lumios tower, where Minak, or the person pretending to be Minak, is staying.

I hold the door open for everyone.

"After you." I say politely.

Rose and Parker walk in and I stop Stephen.

"If things go south, use the fail safe."

"How?"

I whisper to him how to activate it.

We all walk in and I go up to the manager at the counter.

"Hi, we're here to see Minak."

He looks at us like we're stupid.

"I can't allow civilians to see the furher."

"That's fine."

I turn to the direction of the where the voice came from. There right before me was the thing pretending to be Minak.

"I invited them. Or at least the one with black hair."

I look around our group and realize I WAS the only one with black hair.

"Isn't that right, mr. Neal."

He said the name Neal with disgust.

"Come with me." He pointed at me.

I walk towards him after telling Stephen to get the fail safe ready.

He nods as I walk.

When we go into his room he locks the door.

Funny, a locked door couldn't stop me.

He turns around and he looks mad.

"I know why you're here!"

I stand up.

"Good then I won't have to convince you show me your true form."

He sneers.

"I will if you will."

"I bet you'd like that wouldn't you."

"Fine!"

He transforms into the maroon zorark that Minak transformed into during our battle.

"This is my true form, brother!"

His eyes go wide as he says that.

"Well, I guess he was right." I said.

I turn into the Alpha.

"That's not your true form!" He sneers.

"It is now, I'm not one of you. Let me introduce myself, I'm Jole Neal, The Alpha."

He gets angered by this.

"Jole Neal is a human name, you are not a human!"

I ignore him.

"I told you my name, what's yours."

"I am the Omega! I was made after you where stolen! My mission is to bring you back, no matter what!"

I snort, there's no way this guy could beat me in a fight.

"Now come with me or die!"

"Now that's not a good way to greet you brother." I said.

He charges at me and I step to the side, causing him to break through the window.

I fly out the broken window, and face him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk you're gonna have to pay for that."

He charges again and this time I grab him and throw him to the ground.

"Alright brother, ready to play rough!"

Stephen, Parker, and Rose waited in the waiting room for Jole to come back.

Parker was pacing back and fourth muttering about how something had gone wrong.

Stephen looked at his watch.

"I need to use the Jon." He said as he made his way to the bathroom.

In the bathroom Stephen checked to see if the stalls where empty, then he went to the mirror.

"How do I do this again? Oh right."

He stuck out his hands and folded a few of his fingers, then he snapped. Instantly he felt different. He stuck out his hand and concentrated. Nothing happened. He put down his hand and sighed, then he looked at the sink. The water was flowing out of the nozzle.

"I didn't do that."

He looked in the mirror to see that his eyes where half green, half orange.

"So it did work."

He held out his hand again and concentrated. A small blue ball of aura began to grow.

Stephen smiled, the fail safe works.

He did the same thing he did to activate it to deactivate it. He smiled as he walked down the hall to where Parker and Rose where.

"Thanks for the fail safe Jole."

He stuck the keystone that was given to him into his pocket for the first time ever.

His good feeling was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking on the second floor.

"Why is it everywhere you go you keep making enemies."

The Omega hit the ground and got up a little dazed.

I flew down and actually landed it for once.

"Give up yet?"

"Never!" He says as he charges.

I sigh as I summon aura knives.

I throw one straight at him and it hits him right in the chest.

He trips at the impact.

I jump on him, grab him, and slam him in the ground.

I let go of him and hear him groan.

"We done, 'cause I think I won."

He lifts his head and smiles.

"I give, you win."

I smirk.

"If I win, then I choose the loser's fate." I summon a small ball of light. "I've always wanted a brother."

He starts to laugh.

"No, I just decided the winner's fate!"

No!

I feel the dark energy hit me in the back. I try to move, but the ray's too big.

I am changed back to my human form and I feel my face cracking.

"aaaaah!"

Behind me I hear a voice gloating.

"FOURTEEN YEARS FOR THIS MOMENT WHERE I WOULD BE REUNITED WITH MY CREATION!"

I turn in agony to see Giratina in it's origin form.

The left side of my face is already dark, and the rest of my body is following.

In my head I hear Xerneas's voice: "You'd lose the ability to feel emotions, as well as loose any form of regret or conscience!"

I look at my left arm, the last part of me to hold light in, and see the last bit of it turning purple.

Before I passed out I had one thought.

"Stephen, remember the fail safe!"

Parker and Rose ran outside to watch the battle. People screamed as the battle was ending.

Parker saw as the Omega fell to the ground and wouldn't get back up.

"Now there's a surprise." Parker said sarcastically.

Suddenly but quietly, Giratina appeared behind the Alpha.

"Um, Rose!"

She turned and looked panicked as the dark beam fell down on the Alpha.

When I wake up, I see Parker and Rose in a crowd watching as I get up. I see the people and hate and anger courses through me. I think only one word: kill!

I lift most of them with psychic energy. Behind me I hear Giratina telling me to kill them.

I see Parker and Rose are not among the floating people.

I close my hand and the people fall.

Omega got up and smiled.

"Well brother, now you know whose side you're really on."

He turned to see Giratina.

"You see, I have done as you asked!"

Giratina looked angrily at the Omega.

"You failure! When I got here, the Alpha was victorious, I got here in time to finish the plan. And now that it is finished, I have no further use for you!"

Giratina flicked one of his claws and the Omega went flying.

Suddenly Arceus floated down.

"Alpha! You must stop!"

I turn around and look at him.

Giratina looks at Arceus and back to me.

"Kill him."

I am angered by his order.

"I am not your slave!"

I stamp Giratina with an aura knife and he faints, then I throw one at Arceus and he falls to the ground. I turn to the people gathered.

"You will all perish!"

They scream.

"Now I leave you alone for five minuets and this happens!"

I turn to the voice.

"You really are helpless without me, aren't you?"

Before me stood Stephen Stone.

I try to lift him with psychic energy, but nothing happens.

"You fool! What are you here for!?"

"I'm gonna stop you."

I laugh.

"You will die!"

Stephen smiles.

"Fine with me!"

He snapped and the ground underneath me exploded in a mass of white light.

I get up and charge.

Stephen was ready for it, as he blasted with light energy!"

I get hit by it and I feel different. I look down at my hand to see its not purple like the rest of me.

"Stephen!"

All of my eyes are open as I float to the ground.

I look at the damage I caused.

I raise my hand and the people I killed floated.

"Please let it not be to late!"

I summoned back aura and filled the people with it. They got up and screamed as they saw me.

I look at my hand and summon light energy. I absorb it and turn into the Alpha.

I turn to the people.

"Um, that wasn't my fault."

I walk over to one of the now-living person that I killed.

"Do you expect us to believe that!"

"Well, actually yes."

"How!?"

"Because you're alive now, and that's what counts!"

I turn to Parker and Rose.

"Sorry for the scare."

I turn to Stephen, who is coughing up blood.

"Are you okay?"

"That was tough!"

I know."

I turn to the people again.

"I'm really sorry about this."

I replace their memories of me with memories of Giratina attacking.

In our hotel room I apologized to everyone.

"Um, you guys know that wasn't me, but I'm sorry anyway."

"Apologize to us with your real face." Parker said.

I realize that I'm still in Alpha form and I change back.

Rose gasps to see I'm not completely healed.

I close all of my three eyes that are showing.

"I'm sorry for letting this happen."

"Letting this happen! You nearly killed us!" Parker yelled.

I hang my head.

"I know. I couldn't control it, I'm sorry."

"You know what, I bet you could control it and you're just acting sorry so you can kill us later!"

I nearly punched Parker there, and I would've if Stephen hadn't done it himself.

He held his nose as Stephen stood up.

"You think he could control himself! You personally know him and you think that! I'm disgusted in you!"

"No he's right I could control it and I was!"

Stephen looked at me shocked.

"Yeah I could control me, a being with no emotions except hate and anger. Yeah I was controlling myself when my only longing was for destruction and death! That was how I felt when I controlled myself then! Now, I'm being ridiculed after that feeling's gone and I can feel again!"

My two left eyes are blazing and I feel angry.

Parker is silent.

Stephen looks at Parker and back to me.

"Still, he wasn't in his right mind."

I start shaking violently and my left eye eyes turn blue, then green, then back to red.

They all look at me. I fall unconscious.

Stephen picked me up in a hurry and pulled out something from his pocket.

He pressed it and a small light appeared and grew. He picked me up and waited for the portal to full size.

"What is that!?"

"A portal."

A golden hoop appeared around it.

"Tree of life!" Stephen yelled.

The tree of life appeared through the portal.

"Come on!"

They all climbed through the portal. Stephen turned around and, through the portal, picked up the small object.

The portal closed.

Stephen picked me up and started to run.

Suddenly Xerneas appeared and looked concerned.

"Somethings wrong! He won't heal and he passed out!"

Xerneas looked at me and then looked weak.

"You fool..."


	26. The third sibling

(Author's note: Hi I'm here to say there may or may not be a short or long break in between chapters here. Things are a little crazy and I'll get back to you hopefully this week. K bye enjoy the chapter and leave a favorite pls.)

Stephen looks confused.

"What did I do wrong?"

"You let him go to his true state, he is now on the verge of completely turning to his true form, and you brought him here!"

"Well, I didn't know! What do we do!?"

"Place him here."

They set me on moss.

Stephen put his hand on my heard.

"He's burning up, is he sick?"

"Not technically."

"Then what's going to happen?"

"If he manages, he will be healed in a few weeks. If he doesn't, then he will be in true form forever. In between that time, he will wake and either be in true form or human form. You must stay away from him at all costs, he's not to see anything living."

Stephen points to his pokebelt.

"He might get lonely."

Stephen took the pokebelt, and pressed the buttons on two of the Pokeballs.

"Ahh, finally! Hey Stephen, long time no see. Hey wait where's Jole?" Latias asked.

Shadow looked around.

"Where are we?"

Stephen saw shadow was burning.

"Oops, I forgot." He put shadow back into the Pokeball.

He turned to latias, holding the Pokeball.

He stopped as he saw what she was doing.

"Stop!"

She looked back with tears in her eyes.

"What happened to him!? Is he dead!?"

"No, no, no, it's a long story."

I began to twitch and Stephen ran with Latias.

They found a hiding spot where Stephen started to explain everything.

I woke up.

I see I was at the tree of life. I looked up to see if there was any tree ranch above me before I got up.

"Well, I never thought I'd be here again. Then again I guess it is against my will."

I looked down at my hands and was surprised to see half of me as still in true form.

"Ooh, that's not good."

I summoned light energy and tried to absorb it, but I couldn't.

"Well, that sucks. I guess I'll owe rose a lot of money for makeup."

I look down to see that my pokebelt was gone.

"Alright who's the thief!?"

I think I hear a sound but I must be imagining things.

Suddenly my head begins to hurt and I pass out.

Stephen finished explaining everything.

"Oh my, I didn't know. That's, thats... Well I don't know what that is. I thought he was human."

Latias began to look sad.

"I should've known that he wasn't a human, he was too nice to be a human."

Parker who was eavesdropping decided to make it known that he heard everything.

"As a human, I find that very offensive."

Stephen walked over to Parker.

"Sorry about the punch."

"No I guessed I deserved it." He said bitterly.

"Is something wrong?"

He turns to Stephen.

"Is this fight going to end? Are we just going to be wanders for the rest of our lives until he finally

loses control and kills one of us?"

"What gives you that idea!?"

"The fact he's almost killed me with almost unbelievable excuses and still expects us to go along with what he wants."

"That's a pessimistic overview of our current situation, look at it as a rare opportunity to help someone more than a human."

"Yeah, a daemon." He muttered.

"Okay, he's not a daemon! He technically a mad scientist's humanoid creation."

"Yeah, that mad scientist being Giratina ruler of the distortion world, created a being of darkness that is my friend."

"You forget, he is also half light."

"As of yesterday, he was all darkness."

"Like some humans."

"What?"

"If we called bitterness and evil darkness, then most humans are entirely made of darkness too."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"But it's true. Jole Neal is one of the most caring, active, enthusiastic, and happy people I know."

"Okay the first two don't describe him at all."

"You got me there, but it still proves my point that even the worst can be saved. So stop judging him from where he came from, judge him by what he does!"

"Have you been resisting this?"

"It sounds better coming through my mouth than in my head."

Parker grins.

"Jole said the exact opposite of that once."

Suddenly the cave they where in began to rumble.

"Stay quiet!" Xerneas warned.

Latias whimpered as she guessed what had just happened.

I woke up again. This time in true form.

The sky was dark as I looked at the tree of life.

"This creates life.."

That alone gives me the urge to destroy it!

But it's not alive. A voice said to me.

"Where are you!"

I began to destroy everything I could until I passed out.

The sky cleared up and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was all that rumbling!?" Latias asked

"I'd say that was a fit of rage." Stephen replied.

Xerneas walked up.

"Follow me."

They followed Xerneas deeper into the cave.

At the back they found ancient drawings.

"This is the prophecy of the Alpha."

Stephen looked at the drawings.

"Yes, Jole told me what he knew about this. He said the legend was the Alpha would make everything equal. That hasn't really turned out so well."

"Actually it has, here is the full legend."

Xerneas turned to the wall and began reading it off.

"In the future there will be a time of great suffering for both light and dark. Two humans, a warrior of dark, a warrior of light, and their leader the Alpha shall face both sides in a battle to make everything equal."

He turned to everyone else again.

"The five mentioned are you three, Jole, and his brother: the Omega."

They all stood there thinking different things.

Parker realized he was destined for this from the start.

Stephen hated the fact he had to be on an alliance with the Omega.

Rose spoke her mind.

"Who is the warrior of light?"

Xerneas trueness to Rose.

"You already know the answer, don't you."

She looked surprised and she mouthed the word "me".

Xerneas nodded.

"You have yet to unlock your power."

"How, why, when did this happen!?"

"Rose you are the last child of the tree of life, the tree made you to be a protector. You where made during the time Jole was. The tree did not realize that it still had a gaurdian when I left to save Jole. When I returned, you where there. I placed you on earth in a family that died shortly after receiving you. I am sorry I had kept this a secret."

Rose was silent for awhile, then she replied.

"Hm, well that's cool, I guess, but why don't I have like any cool abilities or anything?"

"Guardians receive their power at the tree, we must wait and hope for Jole to heal before that can happen."

Outside the cave, I was listening to everything being said.

"Interesting, so Rose is a guardian."

Latias was following me as I went into the cave.

"Well, I've had enough to secrets for one day." She told me

I had fully healed and I was in human form.

"Well, let's just get down here, I'm starving."

"I thought you didn't need to eat."

"Okay, then I'm craving food, happy now."

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes. Then I decided to make my coming known.

"Hello! I'm coming in here!"

It was silent, before Rose replied.

"Jole, are you healed?"

"Yes!"

I walk right in front of them.

"Oh, hello."

Rose looked excited.

"Yeah, I heard everything. Does so that means we where born on the same day."

"I guess."

"Wow, that's cool I guess."

Rose was silent for awhile.

"Wait, does that make us siblings?"

"Maybe, we'll decide that later. Right now you should go with Xerneas." I told her.

"Why?"

"I thought you said you wanted some power."

"Oh, yeah that's right."

She followed Xerneas and I want by Parker and Stephen.

"Hello, sorry for worrying you and acting like a jerk before I fainted."

"Already forgiven." Stephen said.

"Wasn't talking to you, but same anyway."

"Yeah, you're forgiven." Parker said.

I fist pumped.

"Yes!"

Outside the cave we watched as Rose went up to the tree with Xerneas.

"Touch the tree."

She put her hand on the tree.

"Rose, you where born a guardian of life. Are you ready to accept the responsibility?"

"Yes."

The tree began to flash.

"Then I grant you your true state!"

Rose is covered in light and it swirls around.

Then the light disappears, and standing there is Rose, in battle armor.

She's holding a staff with a blade at the end.

Parker stares in awe at Rose.

Then I realized, we really are siblings then."

She looks at her armor.

"Oh this is so cool!"

I walk up to Rose.

"Jole look! I'm cool!"

I could tell she could read minds now.

"Wow, Jole am I reading your mind." I could hear but her mouth didn't move.

"Yes, stop until later."

She smiled.

"Oh this is sooooooo cool!"

"Yes, but you need to concentrate on shapeshifting back into a human form so we can go back to the hotel room looking normal."

"Okay, how do I do that?"

I realize the first time I changed back I had accepted I was the Alpha.

"Calm down, and remember your human form. Think about that form."

She closed her eyes and scrunched up her face.

She began to shrink until she was in her human form.

She opened her eyes.

"Oh, I'm back to normal." She sounded a little depressed.

"It's fine, I'll train you, you'll get the hang of it."

I turn to Stephen.

"We need to go now."

I turned to leave when Xerneas stopped me.

He put something around my neck.

"This will protect you temporarily. Keep it safe!"

Once we stepped through the portal Stephen closed it.

"What a day." Parker payed down on his bed.

Rose was happy.

"Jole when will we start training!?"

I look at everyone and sigh.

"Now-"

She grabs my arm happily and drags me down the hall.

We walk into the training gym and go up to the counter.

"I'd like to rent out this gym completely, including staff for the next three hours."

He looked at me and chuckled.

"Kid go home, I know you don't have enough to pay for that."

I give him my card.

"Oh! Sorry Mr. Neal. That'll be 1,450$."

I consider the price and curse my good will.

Soon the staff leaves and we're alone.

"Alright, first things first, we said we'd get settle this matter when we got back. We're back so are we siblings?"

She considers it.

"We'll we're us because of Xerneas, so I'd say yes. For now anyway."

"Cool, I've always wanted a sister. Anyway let's start the training."

I continue to teach her how to shape-shift, shoot aura, and levitate, even though I can't tell her how to land it.

I check my watch, it's twelve they should be getting back soon.

"Rose, they'll be here soon!"

Rose landed and transferred back into her human form.

She walked up next to me.

"Hey, your eyes are yellow." I tell her.

"Oh! Wow it must be weird not knowing the color of your eyes."

"Yeah, speaking of which." I pull out a mirror and check. My eyes are red as usual.

The manager walked in. I pulled out my arm card.

"is there an ATM near here?"

"Yeah there's one right by the counter."

I quickly pay and we exit to go back to the hotel. Parker and Stephen are watching a movie, we join them for the rest.

I'm very glad for the first time since I have found out my true identity. I've found out I've had two siblings in the past week.

I look out the window. No matter what, I must find my brother and get him on our side


	27. Final battle end of part one

(Author's note: hey here's the end to part one, I begin to upload part two to this same story later this week k)

We wake up the next morning and check out of the hotel. I still haven't decided what we're going to do that day when the answer is given to me in the worst way possible.

As I walk down the street, I see people are pointing at me.

"I'm guys, are we in trouble?" Parker asks.

I see more people are crowding around.

One guy walked straight up to me.

"You're Jole Neal, right?"

"Um, yes."

He looks at me for about a minute, before walking away muttering: "he's shorter than I thought."

I see that most of the people are talking amongst themselves.

I've had enough mystery.

"Alright, what's going on!?"

The people stare at me, and a police officer walks up to me.

He tries to hand cuff me.

"You have the right to remain silent!"

I dodge the cuffs.

"No I don't! What did I do!?"

The cop picks up his taser.

"You're the Alpha, right?"

The words sting as I realize what's going on.

"The fool." I mutter.

"So, I suppose the charges are attempted murder and property damage."

"Correct."

I smile.

"How about you check who's giving you orders."

The cop looks slightly confused.

"The futuer is a fake!"

The cop pulls a gun.

"Stop! Get on the ground."

I smile.

"Cute toy."

I touch it and it disintegrates.

The people gasped.

More cops appeared.

One of them pointed their gun at Rose, who responded by burning the cop's hand.

The rest of the cops began to fire.

I stopped every bullet.

"Tsk, tsk, and I thought today was going to be boring."

I signal for my friends to stand down.

"Fine we'll cooperate."

The cops began to search us for weapons.

After they found none they loaded us up in a car and drove us away.

Rose and I where I the same car.

I decided to pull a prank.

I summoned dark energy and absorb enough for half of my face to be purple.

One of the cops turned around and spat his coffee out.

"Take a picture it'll last longer."

The cop began fumbling for his phone, and while he was doing that I had already turned back to normal.

When he looked up again he was shocked to see me back to normal.

"But!"

"You look like you've just seen a ghost." I tell him.

He turns around, confused.

The car trip was very long, and eventually I got bored.

"Where are we even going?"

"You have the right to remain silent, talk and you will be shot."

I feel the right to be annoying is more appropriate.

"Go ahead, shoot some of the most powerful beings in existence. Nothing will happen, you'll just feel stupid."

He pulls out the gun.

I just think it and the gun disappears.

"Oops, was that me?" I ask innocently.

"Listen kid, shut up!"

"Or what!?"

"Jole!"

"Rose!"

"Stop acting immature!"

"What, I'm bored!"

I heard the driver sigh.

"You know, I could get us there faster. By the way, where are we going?"

I could tell the officers gave up entirely.

"Alright Rose, the donuts have given up!"

I could practically hear Parker's groan.

About two hours later we Aric's at a giant house.

"What a house." I say as I jump out of the car.

Military officers point their weapons at me.

I snort.

"This is no way to treat a guest."

One person put his gun right up to my face.

"This guy likes to get to the point."

I grab his gun and punch him in the face, then about ten people shoot.

I stop all of the bullets.

"You guys need better firepower."

Behind me I hear the other police car pull up, and Parker and Stephen walk up to us.

"Sup guys, I was just commenting about their lack of firepower."

Stephen looked around the crowd.

"So how long would this take?"

I consider the question.

"Five minutes at most."

Stephen hides a smile.

Once we're inside, I'm surprised to see my brother. He looked very stressed.

"What's up, Oom."

He was not amused by my new pet name for him.

"Take the prisoners up to my room." He ordered.

He followed close behind as we where "forced" into the room.

After that he ordered the guards to leave.

"So brother, do you now know I was right?"

He hung his head miserably.

"Yes."

"Well good, now you can join our team!"

He made a face of disgust.

"No, I mean about me being useless to them. I've known that forever, but now I'm sick of it! I'm ready to rebel!"

He stood up and looked more confident.

"I'll tell you Giratina's plan!"

I sat in silence for awhile, then Stephen spoke up.

"How do we know you're not lying?"

He made a face of disgust before he answered

"I'll, I'll, oh this is hard for me."

He inhaled.

"I'll absorb light energy!"

Silence in the room, then I got up.

"Always believed in you bro!"

I summon light energy.

"This might sting."

He touches it and holds his hand, then he puffed up his chest and absorbed it!

White light filled the room. When it disappeared, standing there was a small child, who looked no more than nine.

"Oh my, he's so young!" Rose exclaimed.

I walk up and take his hand.

"B-brother, what is this feeling?"

I smile.

"You tell me. How do you feel?"

"I feel... good."

I hug him.

"You feel good, omega?"

"Dot call me that now, okay."

"Okay, what do you want me to call you?"

He pauses.

"The only other human name I've ever heard besides yours, was Felix."

"Felix?"

"Yes call me that."

"Oaky, Felix."

He looks at me.

"Thanks."

Parker got bored from the touching moment, and decided to speak his mind.

"This is good and all, but what was Giratina's plan?"

Rose punches Parker in the shoulder.

"Ow, why is it always me!"

Felix suddenly began to panic.

"Sorry! Guys we need to get rest for an attack! Giratina has gone crazy, he's going to-"

The building began to rumble and shake!

Outside, we could hear the wind blowing.

"What's going on!" I guard yelled as he crashed through the door.

When he sees all of us, he stands up straight.

"Where's the furher!?"

"Um!"

I raise my hand and he faints.

Everybody looks at me.

"What, I didn't kill him!"

The building begins to fall apart.

Felix begins to yell.

"Hey, just shapeshift!"

Felix hears me and turns into the omega.

I grab everybody and I turn into the Alpha.

Rose turns into her power form, and I break through the wall.

I face plant into the ground.

I pop out of the ground.

"Is everybody okay!?"

Parker is laying on the ground, but everybody is up.

I run over to Felix and Rose.

"What's happening!"

Felix turns to me.

"He's creating a black hole!"

Ohh a black hole, I've always wanted to escape from one of those.

"We've got find him!"

Across on the other side of the house, Giratina was working furiously.

"Giratina, stop right now!"

Absol and the other three where standing there.

"I've worked too hard, all of my other plans have failed. This is my last hope, and I'm not giving up!"

The black hole grew.

"Stop or we will leave you!" Yuvetel yelled.

Giratina stopped.

The hole began to shrink.

"Finally, you come to your senses!"

Giratina whipped around and grabbed the four!

"I'm not giving up, and you aren't leaving!"

They yelled as Giratina absorbed their aura. After he had, he began to filled with dark energy.

He then continued to enlarge the portal.

"I knew you weren't a family guy!"

Giratina turned around to see us five.

"If it isn't the failures!" He sneered

"Oh yeah, the rejects!" I yell. "Her to stop an imbalance!"

"Imbalance! You mean you!"

I wish a face palm was threatening.

"No, you just broke rule number one: never mess with time and space!"

I know, I know, I've broken number one before too.

"So, I assume you're here to stop me! Good luck!"

He began to be covered in dark energy, when we could see him again, he was a terrifying beast of darkness.

"STOP ME NOW!"

I turn to my team.

"Whatever happens, keep light energy ready, just in case."

Stephen nods as he activates the fail safe.

"Sure, but one question, what can I do!?" Parker yelled.

He is shaking.

"I can't do anything against that!"

I sigh, we've got to hurry.

"Parker, you're one of the best Pokemon trainers I've ever seen; just improvise."

And with that, I turn back to Giratina.

The final battle had begun.

Giratina charges.

"Here's the plan, Rose, Felix and I will take on Giratina. Parker, remember when I accidentally made a black hole?"

"Yes."

"Fix the hole." I point to the black hole.

"Stephen, I need you to come with the rear attack!"

He nods.

"Alright, let's go!"

Giratina is almost upon us.

I step in the way.

"Sure, I'll say it this time."

I inhale as I shoot a large beam at Giratina!

"Kamehameha!"

Giratina is slightly blasted but still attacks at Rose.

She dodges barely.

"Is this what dodgeball is like!?"

I land a hit on him in the face.

My hand burns as I hit him.

He gets knocked away slightly.

I look at my hand, it's purple.

"Don't hit him with physical attacks!"

Rose and Felix acknowledge my warning.

Parker stood in front of the growing hole. This was considerably bigger than last time.

He sighed as he got to work.

"Jole, we are going to have a big talk after this."

Felix was scared as he attacked his creator.

Could Giratina destroy him after we win?

He attacked halfheartedly at the thought.

No, we would win and everything would be okay.

The battle was going smoothly, by now Giratina was almost worn out, but he showed no weakness. Suddenly, his attackers stopped and stood a distance away.

So they're tired too. He thought. Now I'll finish them!

Back where I was, I checked my watch.

"What do you guys want for lunch?"

"Tacos." Replied Felix.

"Tacos it is then."

Giratina was about to charge when something caught his eye.

He turned around to see the human Stephen Stone.

"Here's Stevie!" He said mimicking the shining.

Stephen snapped and the ground exploded. White light began to bombard Giratina.

"Arrgghh!

Parker closed the hole.

"Phew!" He wiped the sweat off his face and got ready to run into battle, when he saw that Giratina was laying on the ground.

"Oh, great. That just great!"

I den to Stephen, who was lying on the ground.

"Oh, well I got him."

"Technically we all got him."

"Not all of us!" Parker said storming at us.

"You sent me away, so I wouldn't distract you, you knew if he fainted then the black hole would close!"

"Stop acting like a little girl, I didn't know that, and it could've been a coincidence that you closed the black hole when we defeated Giratina!"

Giratina was almost defeated. He was lying on the ground and he could hear them arguing. If he ever was to get revenge, it would be then.

He raised one of his claw and shot dark energy at me.

Parker had given up on the argument.

"Now, lighten u-"

I get hit in the back.

"Arrrrgghhhhaaaa!"

Giratina got up and shot more.

"I may have lost, but I'm taking one of you with me!"

When I get up, I'm in complete true form.

Stephen gets in the way of everyone else.

"Jole, if you're going to do this, then take me first!"

Giratina began to laugh.

I summon an aura knife. I hear Felix gasp.

"No brother don't!"

I turn and throw the knife at Giratina.

"That guy really gets on my nerves!"

Rose explodes in joy.

"Jole!"

"Yeah."

I summon light energy and absorb it, turning back to my normal self.

"How did you resist!"

I pull out the necklace that Xerneas gave me.

"Gift from Xerneas."

Rose jumps and hugs me. We had won!


	28. Epilogue to part one prologue to part 2

We all sat on top of a Taco Bell building, eating tacos and talking about the future.

"Hey guys."

"Yeah."

"I've been thinking, how'd you like to stay young forever?"

Rose considered the question.

"Yes!" Rose said.

"Not you Rose, when you got your power, you made the choice to look like that forever."

"Oh, well okay then."

"I'm okay with that." Stephen said.

I look at Stephen.

"You'll look twenty-five for the rest of your life."

Parker looks at Stephen.

"You're twenty-five?"

He shrugs.

"I look younger, don't I?"

Parker looks into the sunset.

"Well, is anyone going to ask me if I want to live forever!?"

"Oh yeah, Parker do you want to look fourteen forever?"

"Yes! I've been on this journey for almost two months! I do want some cool power or something and I'll take immortality!"

"Okay, take a chill pill."

After that I made it to where we'd all be young forever. (Don't ask how) Rose legally became a member of the Neal family as well as Felix. Three years later, the regions became a united democracy and voted a president: Cole of Driftveil city! I began an organization of special ops soldiers, then Stephen took over since nobody believed how old I was. The organization became funded by the government. Now I'm an agent at this organization, as well as the rest of us five. That leaves us at the second part to this tale, thirty years science the start of my journey! Oh and before I forget, the claim that I was the Alpha was deemed a hoax.

(Author's note: well ready for part two, remember it takes place 30 years later. They all look the same because Jole made them that way earlier in the chapter. K)


	29. New beginning

Thirty years later...

Nick Aten had killed thirty people in the past week. He smiled sickly as he walked down the path of the park. He rubbed his knife as he looked at it.

It was almost dark, and he was looking for his next victim. There! Over there was a thirteen or fourteen year old boy wearing a jacket.

He walked up to the boy.

"Excuse me son, can you help me with something?"

The boy turned and looked at Nick.

Nick shuddered as he saw the boy's eye color: red.

The boy smirked.

"Sure."

Nick turned and shrugged as he signaled for the boy to follow him to the dark ally.

While he was leading the boy, he felt uneasy. Who was this child?

In the ally he grabbed the boy and quickly brought his knife to the boy's throat and jerked the knife across his throat.

He looked down to see nothing happened, and the boy was out of his grip.

"Wow, police must never do their job."

He dived with his knife.

I stepped to the side and slammed him in the wall with psychic energy.

"Who are you!?"

"Organization Alpha, gold department rank one. Hello Nick Aten, I'm Jole Neal, but you can call me the Alpha!"

I hit him hard and he fell unconscious.

The chief of department brass, the police department of Organization Alpha, was having a bad time. Thirty people this week alone had been killed by the serial killer Nick Aten.

He put his hand on his face.

Where was he! He's just one man, he can't be that hard to find.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes!?"

"Sir, I think there's a kid dragging Nick Aten coming down the street."

The chief let his jaw fall as he heard this, then he hopped of of his office and went to see it for himself.

Sure enough, a kid was just then opening the door and walking in dragging Nick Aten by the collar.

"Who's the chief here!?" I asked

The chief raised his hand.

I walk up to him and hand him my id.

"I'm Jole Neal, department gold rank one, I'm here to file a complaint."

The chief's eyes raised as he read the card.

"How do you look so young! You're over forty!"

I snapped twice to get his attention.

"Oh, um yes sir, what is your complaint!?"

He saluted as he said this.

Note to self: buy crazy police chief a box of donuts for being polite and respectful.

"Right, my complaint is to department brass for not doing their jobs! You've been searching for this guy for two months and I found him in an hour! Get your men in shape!"

I walk to the elevator.

"Thank you sir! Complaint considered!"

I swipe my organization Alpha card with access to the top floors.

"Don't mention it."

I should explain. First I've already explained what happened in the past thirty years in a previous log (the one right before this one). But now I'll explain the organization Alpha ranks.

I'm on floor four, department gold, specifically for special ops troops. Floor three, department silver, is home to military officials. Floor two, bronze floor, is for deceives of the best kind, and floor one, brass department, is the police station. There is a fifth floor for gold department employees to live in.

The elevator dings and I walk down the hall.

"Crap." I remembered.

After every mission I do, I have to write a report on the mission.

"More paperwork." Ugh, I sound middle age.

I go to the bathroom, where I change into my "work uniform", which is just a blue jacket and sweatpants with a white stripe. The uniform for everyone else is a jumpsuit, but I requested special treatment.

I walk down the hall, as I put on my badge, which tells which member I am.

I hook the needle through my jacket and I looked at the golden A they stands for Alpha.

I head for my office, where I have to do the report.

"Ha, I'll give him a run for his money."

I walk past two minor agents.

Behind me I hear them talking.

"What is that kid doing in here department gold?"

"You don't know who that is?"

"No. Hey kid what are you doing here!"

Being called a kid makes me very angry.

"Shutup! I'm twice as old as you!"

"Oh yeah, if that's so-"

I lift him with psychic energy.

"Buddy, I'm not a kid! I'm rank one in gold department! I'm the Alpha!"

The other guy sees where this is going.

"Jole, sorry he didn't know! Please drop him."

I sigh.

I lower the guy to the ground and walk away.

Once I get to my office I jump in the computer chair.

"Alright Stephen, you wanted three pages, you'll get three pages!"

I grab three pages. On the fist page I wrote: Nick Aten capture report by Jole Neal.

I grab the second page and write: Stephen,.

I grab the third page and write: screw you! I knocked him out in like one hit.

Jole.

I look at my report and nod.

"That'll do perfectly."

I drop it off in Stephen's box and head up to my room on the city floor.

I pass Felix, who lives to rooms down.

"Hey FI."

He turns around from his computer.

"Oh, hi Jole!"

"You still get a computer?"

"You don't?"

"No, I was on it excessively." I chuckle as I remember.

Felix rolls his eyes.

"Did you finish a mission?" He asks me.

"Oh yeah, it was nothing, I just took down a serial killer."

"Oh, was it exciting?"

I shrug.

"He was kinda lame."

"Hm. Well see ya Jole!"

I look at my watch. Today is Wednesday.

I left his room, and went to Rose's room.

"Rose, you in here?"

"Yep."

"Um, watcha up to?"

"Not much, just writing a report." Her tone turned bitter as she said that.

"Yeah, I know."

"Anyway, something on your mind?"

"Actually I was just thinking about thirty years ago. You know, right after we defeated Giratina."

"Has it really been thirty years years?"

"Yep, and we still look the same."

Rose gets up and walks towards me.

"Those where fun times."

"Stop talking like it's not fun now."

"Well, now we have to write reports."

I smirk as I remember my last report.

"Ha, I agree."

She look at me suspiciously.

"What!? I didn't blow anything up THIS time."

He turns and shrugs.

"Okay... See ya Jole."

"Okay, bye."

I walk back into the hallway and look up at the nameplate on the door.

"ROSE NEAL." It read.

I smile. At least I have family now.

I walk into my room and fall on my bed.

I grab one of the many comics that are by my bed, and lay down and get ready to read for a long time, when my receptionist comes on the comm.

"Will the Neals come down to room 712 please."

"Ugh."

I open the door and go to the elevator, where I meet up with Felix and Rose.

We wait at the room for about ten minutes.

Across the table I see a box of donuts.

Rose follows my gaze.

"Jole, remember you can't have sugar."

I keep myself still. No way am I telling her that I smuggle tiny powered donuts in my room.

I wait for a few minutes before Stephen comes into the room with a few, what appears to be, generals.

"Sit down." Stephen orders me.

I can see he is a little mad at me. He probably got my report then.

The generals walk in and they have an in amused look on their faces.

"Stephen, this is not a joke! Where are the specialists?"

Stephen looked peeved.

"Sir I assure you, these are the specialists!"

One of them got really mad.

"Stephen Stone, I respected this organization until now! You are making a complete mockery of what this company stands for. And you're telling me that the best agents have are these kids!"

"Here we go." Rose says sarcastically.

The man's chair began to float.

"I'll make sure, Stephen Stone, that I'll-"

He's almost up to the ceiling.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

"No no, keep talking. I'm sure we all want to hear your complaining."

He goes silent as I continue.

"I'll have you know that I'm forty-four years old! I bet you remember thirty years ago when it was rumored that Jole Neal was the Alpha."

I stand.

"Well hello, I'm Jole Neal and I'm the Alpha!"

I lower him down.

"Um, well let's continue then."

"Actually, I don't think anyone else could do this one. No one else looks like a child."

Why do I have a bad feeling about this.

Rose looks confused.

"What is the mission then?"

"The mission is to find and destroy a terrorist base without anyone finding out."

"Anyone, why? Why can't we just bomb it?"

"Because the base itself is rumored to be under a school."

Crap.

"And to be undercover, you three will be disguised as school children."

Oh my gosh, Stephen this is revenge, isn't it?

Rose looks uneasy.

"Ooh, I've always wanted to try a school!" Felix exclaims.

Crap you Felix.

Stephen smirks.

"Then it's decided, tomorrow you ship out until you find and destroy the base."

We flew overnight in an airplane to England, where the school is said to be located.

I already miss the United Regions.

In the morning, we're sent off to the school in the most cleshè fashion ever.

I check the names we're suppose to use. Apparently I'm Luke, Rose is Daisy, and Felix is Cole.

I'm dropped off and I walk in with Rose and Felix.

"Alright, so Rose and I suppose to go to room 203, since we're in seventh grade. Felix, you go with the second graders."

Felix didn't like to separate, but he did for the greater good.

Rose and I walked in, and I immediately remember how awed up this will be.

"Well hello, I'm miss Cornara. What's your name?"

I sigh as speak.

"I'm Luke, and this is my sister Daisy."

She checks her list.

"Mmhm, yep you're here."

She turns to the class.

"Class, this is Luke and Daisy, they'll be here for a few days."

I hear a few people say hello. I sit down next to Rose, when I hear someone do a cat call at Rose.

I turn around and the guy who did looked at me and smirked.

I mouthed the words "stay away from my sister."

He does a mock fear face, then chuckles.

I feel like my eyes are about to flash.

I look over at Rose, who looks just as mad.

I sigh. This'll be fun, I say in my head sarcastically.

After the bell rings I head out with Rose, when I'm stopped by the cat call guy.

"Listen, nerd! You aren't going to be ordering me around, got it!? Here I'm the boss."

I walk past him like its nothing.

"Get a breath mint."

He gets mad and gets back in front of me and shoves me.

"Look at me when I speak to you! I am your superior."

I grab him and lift him with one hand.

"Listen pal, I've got a tough job as it is, so stay away from my sister, and stay away from me!"

I set him down and flick his nose, and he holds it as it bleeds.

I feel like I'm in seventh grade now.

The rest of the day goes on, and I feel dead inside. This is like work, but a lot less fun.

Then I go to PE.

There I see the same guy, except this time he has a tissue up his nose.

He points at me and his groupies surround me.

He walks up.

"Lizen puk, ewe got luggy last tibe, now you'll bay!"

His "friends" get closer to me.

I began walking.

"You're in my way."

One guy puts a hand on my shoulder and pulls me.

A guy throws a punch, which I dodge.

I lift my hand and they all start floating.

"What is going on!?" One of the guys yelled.

I unclench my fist and they fall on the ground.

For the rest of the day, I just sit there, bored.

At the end of the day, I stand at the entrance with Rose and Felix.

"So, how was school?"

"Ha ha very funny." Rose said sarcastically.

"Did ya find anything?"

"Only that there's a "teachers meeting" tomorrow."

I groan, that means we have to do another day.

The next day, I try to make it through the day. At lunch I sit at the far end of a table with Rose.

Two kids walk up. One sits next to me.

He leans over and whispers to me.

"I saw what you did to Dylon and his gang."

I eat a bite of yogurt.

"That so? What did ya think?"

"You're from organization Alpha, aren't you?"

I look at him like he's crazy. Man this kid's smart.

"Sorry, I don't want to blow your cover, but I have some info that you might need if you're going to find the base."

I nearly choke on my food.

"Ha, I knew it! Any way, I'll tell you if you promise to show me your badge."

Rose looks at me. I shrug.

"You're a smart kid, what's the info?"

He gets excited.

"Today, the teachers will have a meeting. In that meeting, they'll go into the base, which is behind the vending machine in the employee lounge."

"How do you know this?"

"I saw it!"

I take another bite.

"Alright, show me your badge now!"

I sigh as I get up.

"Follow me."

I take him to the bathroom. After I check for cameras and make sure it's empty, I show him my badge.

"Woah! It's way cooler than I thought! Is it actually gold!?"

"Yes, now hush!"

"Can I have your card!?"

I sigh as I pull one out.

He reads it and his eyes go wide.

"You're Jole Neal!"

"Yes, am I famous?"

"You're the Alpha!"

"Again, yes am I famous."

"Can I see your true form!?"

"How do you know about that!?"

"Please?"

I'm almost done with this kid.

"Fine."

I summon dark energy and absorb it, he looks in awe as he sees my face, half true form.

"That is so cool!"

I summon light energy and absorb it.

"Can I have your autograph?!"

"No, I really need to hurry, I've spent enough time already."

I turn to leave.

"Wait one last question!"

I turn around.

"Are you really over forty?"

"Yes, now keep this a secret."

I walk out, knowing I had probably done something wrong.

After school, I met up with Felix and Rose, and got ready to fight.

We went inside and snuck into the teacher's lounge.

"Keep watch!" I tell Rose as I crack the code to get in."

There I got it.

The vending machine opened like a door, and we went into the base.

Inside I turned into the Alpha and followed the path.

At the end was a giant hangar with missiles and weapons.

I got on my comm.

"Alpha to base, there are some missiles here, I don't think we can take this out quietly."

I wait for a response.

"Do what you can."

I let go of the comm.

"Alright guys here's the-"

"Wait!"

The kid from earlier came down the hall.

"What are you doing here!?" I ask.

"Sorry, I was in detention when the teachers became like robots, and started to case me! I the doors where locked, so I figured you'd be down here so."

He then noticed us in our non-human like forms.

"Hang on, Jole?"

"Yes! Now we're doing something now! It's about to be dangerous here!"

Rose looked at me.

"You told him!"

"He said he had information!"

"Wait if you're Jole, then she's Rose, and that's Felix! Wow all of the Neals this must be a big mission!"

I hear voices coming down the hall.

"The intruder must have come down here." A robotic voice said.

"Hey kid, hide!"

He jumped to the side.

I lifted the androids in the air psychically.

"I have found the intruder!"

I crush them.

"Wow, that was amazing!"

I tun to the kid.

"How do you know so much about us!?"

"Oh, my dad is a conspiracy theorist. Right now, one of his theories seems to be true."

I put two and two together.

"Well you could have cost us a silent mission!"

Rose rolls her eyes.

"Jole, you would've made this a loud mission even if he wasn't here."

The kid giggles.

"Alright, kid you need to go! Quick this place is probably going to blow!"

The kid looks frightened and scurries down the hall.

I turn back to Felix and Rose.

"Let's continue."

UI look over the place.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'll go into that office and maybe I'll find their leader, you guys distract them, then we'll improvise! Got it!?"

I jump away before they could answer.

I broke down the door to the office, to find a bunch of people in a meeting.

They stare at me for awhile.

"Phone call for the guy in the tux." I say.

They all stand up and start firing guns.

I throw aura spheres at them and grab the guy at the end of the table.

"Wow, your employees are rude."

I knock him out in a single hit and run out the door, then the alarms ring.

"Hey guys, time for improvising!"

I jump in the hangar with them.

They're surrounded by guards.

I slash at the guards with aura knifes.

"Wow, what are they paying these guys!?"

I shoot a hole in the roof.

"Let's skedaddle!"

Rose and Felix fly out. I decide to leave a mark.

I shoot an aura sphere at one of the missiles.

We got in a plane the next morning and flew back to the United Reigons.

When we got back to HQ, Stephen looked furious.

"Jole, you completely ignored my orders!"

I shrug.

"The guy on the comm said to do what I needed to. Besides, I brought in their leader, I think."

"You think!"

"Yeah, he was at the end of the table. He appeared to be the boss."

Stephen is about to yell some more, when a soldier comes it.

"Sir, the mission was a complete success."

Stephen stands up straight and fastens his coat.

"Explain."

"The terrorist base was completely destroyed, and the leader of the organization has been captured. The school was relatively unharmed, except for a hole which our agents escaped."

Stephen nods.

"Is that covered."

"Yes sir, we have put a report about it was a sinkhole."

"Very well. You're dismissed."

I think he was talking to both of us.

I stand up and leave.

I head to the food court for gold department agents.

I walk over to the dessert sections, grab a small slice of pie, and sit down at one of the one of the tables, and wait for everyone.

Soon the table filled with Parker, Rose, Felix, and Setphen.

We all began talking about what had happened recently.

"So three days ago was the thirtieth anniversary of the battle with Giratina." I declare.

They all stop and remember what had happened since then.

"Wow, really! Time flies when you don't age." Parker said.

We began to talk about old times. After we finished eating, we went to Stephen's room and watched a movie. It was a typical Friday night.

When I get to my room, I lay on my bed.

My last mission was really annoying, I thought. It really did take me back though.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"These guys really are helpless without me."


	30. Day off

I wake up the next morning with my long black hair covering one of my eyes.

I wave it aside with my hand.

"I need a haircut."

I walk over to my dear and press the button on the bottom. A small hatch opened revealing my stash of smuggled powered donuts.

I grab one and stick it in my mouth as I put the rest back.

I chew on it, savor info the taste.

"Mmm sugar."

I wasn't made to process it, so every time I have some, it immediately makes me hyper.

I start humming as I walk over to my calendar. Oh my gosh! Yes today is the day!

I go to my closet and put on a green shirt and blue shorts.

I open the door to Rose's room, and knock on the door.

Rose opens the door, and I see she is peeved that I woke her up.

"Jole do you have any sense of time?"

I shrug.

"I would if I had a window, anyway guess why I woke you up at-" I check my watch, which I had dent checked yet. "-three A.M?"

She yawned, still half asleep. "Why?"

"Because it's the second Saturday of a month."

"Yeah, yeah, Jole I kno-" she stood up straight and opened her eyes. "It is?"

"Yeah, tell Felix that today we're having a day off."

She smiled.

"Okay!"

She closed the door.

I walk over to my closet, deciding what we're going to do today.

"Wait, was she wearing Magic Pony adventure pajamas?"

I exit my room and wait for Rose and Felix. While I wait, I consider inviting Parker, then I remember we don't have the same day off.

Felix comes running down the hall wearing a yen-yang shirt.

Rose follows.

"Alright, what are we doing today?"

I pull out a list.

"Uh, I have a few ideas."

Rose scolded me as we walked up to the twenty-four hour frozen yogurt building.

"Jole, you know you can't have sugar!"

"Correction, Felix and I both weren't MADE to have sugar, so it just turns into spare energy causing a sugar rush."

She face palmed.

I walk up to the obviously tired employee.

"Wel...com tooo the, the um, the uh, twenty-four hour Froyo Creamer." He said sleepily.

"Hi, we'd like access to the frozen yogurt machines."

"That'll be ten dollars per perrrrson."

I put thirty dollars on the table.

I go up to the machine with a large cup, and fill it with strawberry and chocolate, my favorite ice cream flavors.

I then go to candy station and pile on mnms, Reese's pieces, and crunch.

I sat down at the table and began eating with a spoon.

Rose walked up and stared at my masterpiece.

"Are you eating that by yourself? That's enough food to feed a small village."

I nod.

She mutters something about me going to have a heart attack.

Felix is reluctant to try it, since he didn't know the difference between ice cream and frozen yogurt, even after all these years.

He takes a small bite, then he goes, to quote Rose, "total Jole" on the rest of it.

After we ate, Rose decided that we where too hyper, so we went to a gym where I out-lifted the biggest guy I've ever seen. Then we went to an amusement park, where Felix and I where extremely bored at the rides because we had felt most of the g-forces daily. Finally I decided to go to the beach.

Rose looked over the water.

"Oh my! It sure is beautiful at sunset."

Felix tries to make a sandcastle.

I look at the road and notice that there's a limo parked.

I look around for who might own a limousine, until I find myself looking at the famous businessman Ronald Dump.

"Ugh, what's he doing here?" I ask myself aloud.

Rose turns to me.

"Did you say something?"

I roll my eyes.

"No."

I'm about to turn away when something catches my eye: five men in black suits carrying guns.

Uh oh, I smell trouble.

One of them shoots one of Dump's bodyguards. The others attack the rest of the bodyguards.

I sigh as I decide what to do.

"I never actually can get a day off."

I run towards the gunmen.

People start screaming as more bullets fly.

I jump and kick one of the gunmen in the face.

Dump looks around and notices what's going on and decides to run, but one of the men wearing suits grab him and point a gun to his head.

"Dump, you will die!"

I throw an aura knife and the man falls over. When Dump looked up again, he saw only I was conscious.

"Did you...?"

"Yes, I was the one who took these guy out."

He stammers.

"T-thank you, my boy."

I roll my eyes.

"You're not THAT older than me."

Rose and Felix run up.

"Jole are you okay?"

I give them a "really" look.

I then turn to see a guy filming.

"Hey, you!"

He begins to run.

I side tackle him.

"Hey! Delete that video!"

He holds up his hands.

"Hey bro, I'm sorry! Sure I'll delete it!"

I watch as he deletes the video.

"Good, now I better not see that anywhere ever again! Got it!"

He stands up and holds up his hands.

"Yeah kid, I gocha."

I let him go and I turn back to Ronald Dump.

"Listen, you find organization Alpha, right?"

"Yes, that is correct."

I smile.

"Well, you're money is not wasted. My name is Jole Neal, I'm the Alpha."

He look at me looking a little bit confused.

I face palm.

"Department Gold rank one!"

His eyes open wide with surprise.

"But you're so young!"

"Hey buddy, I'm forty-four!"

"What!?"

I hand him my card.

"Just, call my receptionist later."

I walk away.

"Rose, Felix, come on!"

I walk in my rooms from the showers. I lay on my bed.

"What mysteries does tomorrow hold."

I pull out my journal and begin writing.

After awhile, I began to have a feeling like something bad had happened.

"..."

"..."

"Will Jole Neal please come to my desk. Thank you."

I check my watch.

"Oh my gosh!"

I put on my "uniform" jacket and pants, and head down to my receptionist's desk.

"How did I sleep without sleep?"

I walk up to my, or should say the Neals' receptionist, and pick up the phone that he was holding.

"Thanks J."

He looked back to his computer.

"Hello, this is Jole."

"Hello, Jole. It's me Ronald Dump."

"Hi."

"Listen, I haven't thanked you properly, so I've invited you and your boss Stephen to a banquet in your honor."

I think I like helping people who say thanks.

"Yes, thank you. What time?"

"Tonight at six."

"I'll be there."

I hang up.

I walk back to my room, and am surprised to see Felix there.

"Oh, hey Fi, what's up."

"You might want to see this."

I follow him to his room, where he had a video pulled up.

"Shoot."

He clicked the play button.

I watched as I took down five guards single handedly.

"That lying no good trash bag!"

Felix looked at me with a stern look on his face.

"Now come on Jole, no ones that bad."

I roll my eyes.

"How about we give him a little chat."

Grayson looked down and was surprised at how many veiled he had.

"Wow."

He heard a knock on the door and walked up and opened it. Once he saw who it was, he slammed the door.

He turned and looked through the peek hole. No one was there.

"Phew."

"Don't be deprived just yet."

He spun around and saw me.

"Y-you!"

"Yeah me, the guy who wanted you not to post that video."

He stared into my eyes and shuddered.

"So how about we talk about this!"

"Alright Jole, stop being scary." Felix said as he walked in.

"Agh, there's a miniature one!" Grayson yelled.

"Wow."

"Don't mind him, he's my brother. Now sit down!"

He quietly obeyed.

"I told you not to upload that video, why did you do it!?"

"Because you're just, like, a kid."

I swallow my anger.

"Correction, I'm about twenty years older than you."

He gives me a "whaaa!?" Look.

"Now, take down the video! Go on do it!"

He goes over to his computer and takes down the video.

"Now actually delete the video."

He deletes it from his computer and his phone.

"Let me see."

I checked his phone and computer.

"Alright, you didn't see anything."

I wiped his memory of me.

When we got out, I checked my watch.

"Oh gosh, I have two hours."

We quickly rush back home.

When I get to my room, I see Stephen standing there with his arms crossed.

Uh oh.

"Sup Stephen."

"What's up is your little popularity stunt!"

Crap.

"Hey, I thought the guy deleted the video! How could I know he had an extra copy of the video!? Anyway, I got him to take it down."

Stephen closed his eyes.

"How did you do that?"

I tell him exactly what happened.

"Wow, so you barge in to a civilian's apartment, tell him to take a video off of the Internet, and have him delete it from his phone and computer. Jole, that's against the law."

I shrug.

"Sometimes you have to do what's necessary for the greater good."

Stephen throws his hands up in defeat.

"Alright then, hurry up, we're going in a few minutes."

We arrive at five forty-five.

"holy crap, this building is huge!"

I walk out wearing a child-size dark blue tuxedo.

Stephen follows.

"Jole, remember that this is a refined evening, and you need to behave."

"Stop talking to me like I'm a child!"

Stephen backed away with his hands up.

"Sorry!"

"And honestly, I look thirteen! That's old enough to not be told this is a fancy evening!"

"Okay, geez."

We walk in and are welcomed by Ronald Dump himself.

"Ah, yes! The guests of the evening!"

The few guests that had already arrived looked and where surprised to see who it was: Stephen Stone and a kid they did not know.

We sat down at a table and waited for other guests to arrive. Then, my phone rang with a number I hadn't seen before.

"Here I gotta take this."

I walk in to the bathroom.

"Hello?"

"Jole have you seen the news?!"

"Who are you, where did you get this number!?"

"Oh, I guess you don't actually know my name, it's Philip, you know the kid during that school mission."

"Oh, yeah but how did you get this number?"

"It was on the card."

I face palm. This kid has a good memory.

"Anyway, you're on the news!"

Dang!

"Please don't tell me it was-"

"Yup, there's a video of you taking down five assassins! It's really coolant part of it is my screensaver!"

"Okay, I didn't need to know that, don't tell anybody who it is in that video. It's really hard to be unknown by the public, and I can't let anybody know who that is!"

"Okay okay, I gocha. We'll try to keep it a secret."

I hear a bit of rustling on the other side.

"Okay, bye."

"Click."

I about throw my phone on the ground, then I remember where I am.

I fasten my tie and walk out.

I sit down and sigh.

"Who was that?"

"No one in particular."

The food arrived and looked at the size of my portion.

"Hm."

The small piece of chocolate cake and a small cake.

I feel angry as I saw the size of the other peoples' food.

Stephen quickly noticed and signaled a waiter.

"Excuse me sir, why did you order a large meal for the child?"

Stephen quickly eyed me.

"He's not a child, he just looks like one."

The waiter shrugged and walked away.

The elderly woman besides Stephen looked interested.

"My my, Stephen Stone. Do tell that story."

Stephen cleared his throat.

"Right, Al would you care to explain."

Al? Oh right I'm not coming here on my own name.

I sat up straight.

"Yes, well it's a long story. First I'm Al, organization Alpha gold department rank one. I'm here because I saved Mr. Dump's life. Anyway, being rank one, I obviously have a some special abilities, as it were."

The people at the table nodded.

"One of which has a nasty side effect: I don't age."

The elderly woman chuckled.

"I wish I never aged."

I smile and shake my head.

"Not when everybody thinks you're a child."

My food arrived and I was relieved to see it was normal sized.

"How old are you by the way?"

I finish chewing the piece of steak.

"Forty-four."

She looks surprised.

I hear a clink of a glass and I turn to the stage.

"I have an announcement!" Mr. Dump was on the stage.

"First off, thank you for all coming."

A few murmurs came from the crowd.

"Second, yesterday evening, at the beach, I was attacked by five trained assassins!"

There where a few whispers among the crowd.

"But before I was killed, someone saved me and took down all of the assassins!"

The crowd erupted.

"And I am pleased to say that person-"

He gazed at Stephen, who was signaling him not to say who it was.

"-works for a certain organization: Organization Alpha!"

The crowd clapped.

"I know that I fund this organization, and frankly, no one but the government knows what happens on the top two floors, well, I'm here to tell you that I was saved by someone who works on the top floor of that building!"

There where a few gasps from the crowd.

"And since I'm alive today because of the top floor, I've decided to increase the amount I fund Organization Alpha!"

I clapped this time. At least I'll get a raise.

"Five assassins, you left that out of saving Mr. Dump." The elderly woman said.

I blushed. Me blushing!?

"Uh, yeah it was nothing."

The night continued as normal until we went back home.

The next morning when I woke up, I had a killer headache.

When I look up I see Rose and Felix.

"I think I woke him up." Felix said.

"What are you doing?" I groan.

"Well Felix was trying to practice making other people shapeshift."

"Oh, gosh. So he was trying to make me shapeshift?"

"Um, yes."

"Into what?"

Felix chuckled.

"Into a gorilla!"

I grab my mirror and see that I look normal, except my hair is extremely long.

"Why did you make my hair longer?"

"Because, I tried to make your hair grow all around, but it turned out only the hair on your head was changed."

I get out of bed and grab some scissors.

I began cutting the longest bits of my hair.

I groan.

"I have to get my hair cut today thanks to you two!"

Felix laughs while Rose is silent.

I pick up my phone and call Stephen.

"Yeah?"

"Stephen, I gotta get a hair cut today."

"Why?"

"Felix made my hair grow while I was asleep."

"Ha, send me a picture!"

I groan as I take a picture and send it.

"Ha, if your hair was any longer, you'd look like a girl!"

I feel mad.

"Stephen take a look in the mirror, then come back and see if you can say anybody looks like a girl!"

Stephen was quiet for a second.

"Dang, sorry!"

I chuckle, I had been victorious.

"Hey wait, I'll come with you."

I shrug.

"Okay, hurry though."

Now Rose is laughing as our conversation.

I put on a jacket and leave.

An hour later, Stephen and I walked out of the hair stylist building.

"Wow, Jole you have a hair stylist?"

"Shut up, it's your stylist too!"

I feel my stomach grumble. Not that I'm actually hungry, I just want to eat.

"Hm, sounds like you're hungry. We could go to a restaurant."

"Sure."

We sat down in a small burger joint and ordered.

While we waited for our food, I heard whispering behind me.

I turn and see who it was.

It was just a guy holding a newspaper.

He stopped as he saw I was watching.

"No no, continue. Don't let me bother you."

They shifted In their seats uncomfortably.

"What?"

The on with a newspaper held it up.

"Sorry, my friend thinks this is you." He pointed to a picture of me taking down the assassins.

"He says that your hair color is the same, but it's obviously differently styled, and the eye color is obviously different."

For once I'm grateful to get pranked on.

"Well, you're right his hair color is similar to mine, but this is a pretty blurry picture. Actually I was wondering why people kept on pointing at me, thanks."

I turn around relieved.

My food arrives and I think on how I could fix this problem.

Then it hits me.

A smile creeps on my face as I call Felix.

Felix actually goes along with my plan. First, he'd shape shift into someone who looks like me, but very different. Next Rose'll shape shift into a monster, and I'll be a "civilian".

Then Felix will "attack" Rose's monster.

Then after he finishes, he'll stick around for one picture, then he will leave, never to be seen again. It was full proof.

I sat at a coffee shop across form the street from where Rose would be.

I eat a pastry that I ordered.

"Alright now." I whisper.

Soon I hear a roar and I see the Rose monster.

I start "running" away from the monster. I can hear some people yell in amazement as Felix comes down and "defeats" Rose.

I walk back and make sure I get a picture next to Felix.

"Good job." I whisper.

"Just remember the deal."

I shudder. Tonight I had to suffer through Felix's "experiments.

I groan.


	31. Mission President

Two weeks later...

Five men where surrounding a table. Everyone of them was worried about the same thing: what will happen by the next call.

"Ring!" The phone rang.

Immediately, Stephen Stone picked up the phone.

"Yes!?"

"You have three hours for the money or we'll kill him!"

"Thank you."

Coarse laughter came from the other side.

"*click*"

"We have three hours befor-"

Right then I walked in.

"Alright, who sucks at their job!?"

The room filled with silence as they saw who was talking.

"Go on, who let the President of the United Regions get kidnapped!"

The head of the secret service raised his hand.

I point to the door.

"Please leave this place and consider different career choices."

He began to get up, when the person beside him turned to the guards.

"Get this child out of here."

The guards began to walk over to me, and I looked them straight in the eyes, and they backed away.

The man who ordered them got angry.

"Did you hear me soldiers! Get The Child out of here!"

The soldiers didn't move.

He walked over to one of them and looked them in the eye.

"Soldier, are you deaf!?"

"No sir."

"Then why aren't you getting rid of the child!"

"Sir, I value my life."

"What does that mean!?"

"Sir that is Jole Neal, the Alpha."

He stood there with a shocked expression on his face. Then he turned and faced me.

"Apologies... Sir."

I was still not amused.

"Sit down and shut up." I turn the the head of the secret service. "You, can leave."

He got up and left.

"Alright, now what's the brilliant plan Stephen?"

Stephen rubbed his eyes, he'd been awake for two days.

"We don't have one Jole, we're gonna have to pay the money."

I stab an aura knife through the the table.

"Stephen, go get some rest!"

Stephen smiled weakly and left.

The members at the table whispered.

"Yeah, I did! I ordered Stephen Stone! It's because he's not my boss, I'm his!"

They stared at me in shock.

"That's right, Stephen is technically the "head" of organization Alpha, but I still am his superior!"

The men sat up straight.

"Well, uh, sir, what's your plan."

"Good question! We have three hours, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"I propose me and my team of specialists liberate the president."

One of the men tossed up his hands.

"Well, we have no other plan. Who are your specialists?"

"My team consists of the four best employees of department Gold, as well as the head of the science department.

They're quiet for awhile.

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

I look him in the eyes, and he adverts his gaze.

"I'm positive."

"Very well then, you must hurry and assemble your team."

"They're already in the hangar."

He looks surprised.

"Get me the fastest plane."

An hour later...

Rose, Felix, Parker, and I where getting everything ready for our mission.

Felix kept on looking at the other guy.

He occasionally looked back, but was mostly silent.

"Hey we're almost at the drop point!" The pilot reminded us.

"Alright everyone, here's the stakes: the president of the United Regions."

I noticed the new guy looked away.

"Hey you."

He looked at me and stood up straight and saluted.

"Yes sir?"

I roll my eyes.

"You've been awfully quiet, what's your name?"

"Jake."

"Jake, why are you on this team?"

"Because I'm number five." He mumbled.

"Obviously, but why are you number five?"

"Ten seconds!" The pillar yelled.

I opened the door to the plane.

"Be quiet when you land."

I jump out, without a parachute.

I land in a pile of dirt, and I dust myself off.

"Alright, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Everybody else landed in their parachutes.

"Alright, make this a quiet mission!"

I decide not to go Alpha, because of the new guy.

We sneak into the grounds of the heavily-fortified base. I take out a few guards and arrive at a door.

I signal everybody else to come.

Once they get here, I tell Parker to open the door.

Felix is looking around.

"It's so dark, where are we?"

"Well if I'm not mistaken, we're in Syria."

"And that is..."

East to the United Regions.

He mouthed the word "oh".

"Alright, be quiet!" Parker whispered.

The door opened and we snuck inside.

"Cameras!"

Jake put his hand up and shot a small beam of electricity at the cameras. The cameras stopped.

"Well, now we know why you're on this mission." Parker said.

He smirked.

"Betcha you'd like that power, ha!"

Parker gets mad.

"Hey buddy, do you have any idea who I am!"

"Yeah, you're a nerd from the science department who looks like a kid!"

I get in the middle of them before anybody got in a real fight.

"Alright kids, dad's here so you should stop!" I say angrily.

Jake stands up straight and salutes.

I roll my eyes.

I look at my eyes.

"We have an hour and ten minutes before the president is killed. He's on floor b5, so let's get going!"

I turn to Jake.

"Keep doing that to the cameras!"

"Yes sir!"

We stealthily continued through the enemy base. It was going smoothly, considering we took out anyone who saw us.

I get a weird feeling, like someone I haven't seen in a long time was going to pop up.

My stomach began to churn.

Am I... Sick?

I haven't been sick since I've been the Alpha.

I get a headache.

"What's going on!?"

I fall on my knees and clutch my chest.

I'm breathing heavily and I start vomiting... light?"

I feel better and I get up.

"What was that?" Parker asked.

"I have no idea, but one things for sure: Something else is amiss here."

I go to the front of the group and continue, we're almost to floor B5.

Jack stops me before I pass him.

"Did you always have that scar?"

I put my hand up to the left side of my face and feel a texture difference.

"What color is it?" I ask.

"Um, purple I think."

I clutch the necklace Xerneas gave to me.

"No. No I haven't."

I shove past him and continue.

Stephen couldn't rest. He had a feeling something was amiss, so he got up and walked back to mission control, where the five men still sat around a table.

They looked concerned.

"Did I miss something?"

"Yes, we've picked up some concerning energy signatures, and what's worse is gold one is reacting to it."

Stephen his his panic.

"What type of energy?"

"That's the thing, we don't know. It appears to be dark in nature."

Stephen flinched.

"But the main thing is that gold one-" He checked a paper. "-Jole Neal, is reacting to this. Is there something you're hiding about Jole?"

Stephen looked him straight in the eyes.

"Sir, it would be lying to say anything else besides Jole Neal is a human being with special aura powers."

The general looked away.

"Very well. But you better not be lying."

Stephen sighed on the inside.

Jole, please have taken your necklace.

The deeper we went, the more I felt worse. I keep checking my watch.

Thirty minutes left.

The crack on my face seems to be growing.

"How long?" I ask.

"Until what?" Parker replies.

"Until we get to the final floor!"

I now see the elevator we where walking to.

"Quit whining."

I feel to bad to respond.

We get in the elevator and press the bf 5 button.

We begin to descend, and I keep getting a bad feeling.

Suddenly we stop in the elevator.

"What now!" Parker yelled.

I don't care.

I punch through the bottom of the elevator and jump down.

I land on my feet, surprisingly enough.

Before me I see a giant laser, and beside it a cage of people.

Everybody else comes down and witnesses what was taking place.

A soldier would come and take a person from the cage, strap them to a board, and shoot them with a laser.

"That's sickening." Rose stated bitterly.

The machine fires, and I feel ill again.

It's shooting dark energy!

I stand up.

"Get everyone out of the cages, find the president, and destroy the machine!"

I rush off to a suspicious-looking glass observatory.

Felix rushes over to the people and breaks the locks.

"Alright, you can go now!"

The people began to shove to try and get out.

At the front of the line, was a man in a suit.

Felix lifted him up with psychic energy.

"I take it you're the president."

The president began to shake.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll give you whatever you want if you just let me go like the others!"

Parker rolled his eyes as he heard what the president said.

"Next badge of courage definitely goes to this guy, right FI."

Felix laughed.

"Yeah!"

While the two where laughing, Rose and Jack had successfully destroyed the machine.

I broke through the the glass and observed what was in the room.

Two guards began firing, and I quickly threw them out the window.

A few scientists huddled around an elderly man.

I stopped in my tracks.

"Steelheart..."

Jack Steelheart smirked at me.

"Did you really think that I'd be dead!?"

I summon an aura knife

"No, but you will be!"

Turrets pop up and shoot me in the chest before I could throw the knife.

Wait, did that actually hurt!

I look at the ground and see something that looks like scabs.

I look at my left hand and see that it's purple. My right hand is still normal.

When I look at Steelheart, he's already gone.

I turn back and stumble back to everybody else.

The president was calm as he was now outside.

"Thank you for your services."

Rose had a bad feeling, I still hadn't returned.

There was a small tapping sound and then I came out, still half true form.

Rose gasped and ran over.

The president hadn't noticed yet.

Rose quickly summoned light energy and I absorbed it, and returned to my former self.

I began to feel better, and I walked over to the president.

"Hi, I'm Jole Neal."

"Well hello-"

It was then that the president realized that his rescuers looked like children, except for the one called Jack.

"Wait, you're children!"

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Will someone else excited pain this time!"

Four hours later...

Two generals paced back and fourth.

"Jole Neal..."

"I know, something's amiss here!"

One of them got on a computer and searched up Jole Neal. Nothing. Then he searched Jole Neal Organization Alpha. Still nothing. Frustrated, he finally searched Jole Neal- Alpha.

He scrolled down the thirty year old article, and found the words he was looking for: Furher Minak claims that the Alpha, a being who single handedly decimated and entire army, is a child named Jole Neal.

"Oh gosh."

The other general walked over and read.

"It's the same guy."

"He's dangerous! He's got to be contained!"

"No, I think everything he's done has been for the greater good, but nevertheless I think he needs to be watched."

They closed the computer before they could see the charges. The main being: the murder of 35,000 troopers in one day.


	32. Reapers and revealed secrets

A few days later...

Four men pulled up in a white van at a park at night.

There weren't many people there, making this easier for them.

One of them snuck behind a woman in here twenties, and put a bag over her head and hit her on the head.

He called for someone to help him carry her into the car.

Once they got her in the car, they turned the keys to start the engine. Nothing happened.

"What!? Please not now!"

"Is something wrong with your car?"

He turned to see a young boy with his head ducked.

Seeing his next victim, he calmly replied.

"Yeah, can you help me fix it?"

The boy lifted his head to reveal his red eyes. They where glowing in the night.

The man began to shake as the boy's lips curled into a cruel smile.

"Demon!"

The boy charged, and killed him.

The boy looked up at the moon.

"Once per two years, darkness wins. The night when nothing can escape, the night of horror has come."

Something began to stir inside the boy.

"Time for my next target."

On the list where three names.

Tristen Harrid

Stephen Stone

Jole Neal...

I wake up in a cold sweat.

I quickly put on my jacket and pants, and I run down the hall and past my receptionist, who was taking arrows out of dead people who where trying to assassinate someone, not that that was unusual or anything.

I run straight to Stephens room.

I break the door and turn on the lights.

Stephen groans as the lights come on.

"Who's there?" Stephen asked.

"Me."

"Jole, why did you wake me up?"

I begin to search the room.

"I had a bad feeling."

"Jole, a feeling's just a feeling."

"Not when I get one like this!"

I began to shake, it gets cold.

"Stephen get up!"

He lazily crawls out of bed and walks over.

"Follow me."

"I'm in my pajamas."

I turn to him and look him in the eye.

"Do I look like I care!"

We walk down the hall back to the receptionist.

"Is there anybody coming!?"

He turns to me.

"Yes, there's you."

I face palm.

"Anybody else!?"

He points to the screen, there's a picture of someone who looks like me coming up the elevator.

This isn't good.

"Jole, who's that?"

"That's the grim reaper."

"He looks just like you."

I tossed up my hands.

"I've killed more people than anything else, except for him."

He carefully looks at the screen.

"Why is he here?"

"Because apparently, it's someone's turn to go."

I turn to my receptionist.

"Hey J, you can have the night off."

He got up and walked off.

"There's not an exit that way." Stephen reminded him. He kept walking.

"He always finds an exit."

The elevator dinged.

He stepped out and smiled and evil smile as he saw us.

"Oh, so you both decide that you'd come out in the open for me. How thoughtful."

I'm sorry Stephen.

I throw the aura knife as hard as I could.

On impact, it sent the reaper flying through the wall and onto the street.

He climbed out of the thirty meter deep pit.

I jump down.

"Impressive! I was actually defending myself and I was sent this far!"

He summoned a reaper staff.

"You know why I'm here, Jole Neal!"

He charges and I duck.

I'm clutching my necklace.

He continues to attack and I dodge.

I keep throwing aura knives at him.

"You think those will stop me!?"

He sweeps low, and before I can dodge, he hits me in the arm.

I fall down as I see myself turning purple.

He stands with a smirk on his face.

"So, it's not your turn after all."

I'm almost entirely in true form now.

"Today was going to be your day, Jole Neal, but you have just proven one thing: you can't die."

He looks up at the hole in the building.

"But Stone can."

He walk over to the building.

"I'll make it swift for you," he teased.

He put his hand down and began to charge energy.

I get up.

Right before he releases his energy I grab him.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you!?"

I began draining his aura.

"Arghh! Stop stop!"

"It's too late, do you fear dying? Do you!? You're death itself, but if death dies, then there'll be another to take its place!"

I begin crushing him.

"And before you go, remember one thing: I'm still here, don't come back!"

I crush his skull.

Some lights are turning on at the sound of our battle.

I summon light energy and absorb it.

Two hours later...

Stephen is busy getting the hole in the wall repaired.

I'm in an interrogation room.

"Just answer us: why did you kill these people!"

"I didn't, I already told you, someone else did. He actually came into this very building, and I fought him! That's why there's a hole in the wall!"

"Then where is he now?"

"The last I checked, on the ground outside with a crushed skull."

"Was that you who killed him?"

"Yes!"

"Why did you kill him?"

I'm about to have a prison break. These guys can't take a hint.

"Because he attacked me and Stephen!"

"Stephen who?"

I'm done with these people.

"Stephen, freaking, Stone! That's which Stephen it is!"

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

Stephen was holding the door open.

"He's telling the truth."

Finally!

I get up and walk out.

"I'm docking your pay." I tell them.

I walk down the hall to the break room, where there is a huge platter of donuts.

I trap the hole play and leave.

"Hey, you can't take all of those!"

One guy bumps into me.

"Hey kid, put the platter back!"

I was in a terrible mood.

I turned around and looked them in the eyes.

My eyes where completely red, and steam was coming out of them.

"Oop, sorry."

I walk out three minutes later, happily eating donuts and paying no heed to the third hole in the wall of the break room that I had caused.

"I thought they tell all the newbies the rule: don't tick off Jole Neal."

I walk up to my room and open the door.

Somethings up here.

I walk around my room. It's clean, too clean.

I see a box with its lid open.

This is the stuff I had with me when I went into interrogation.

I search the box.

"Wallet, watch, waffle... Why did I have a waffle? No! Where is it!"

I tip the box over.

"No!"

I burst out of my room.

I run up to the officers by the receptionist's desk.

"Where is is!?"

They turn to me.

"One of you has it, where is it!?"

"Where's what?"

"The necklace!"

"What necklace?"

"This morning I went to interrogation, they took a silver necklace in the shape of a tooth with red stones in it!"

"Sounds like an expensive necklace, I wouldn't be surprised if someone took it. If we can't find it, we'll compensate for you-"

I slam my hands on the desk.

"No! That necklace is the only reason you're alive today!"

I storm out of the building.

I walk on the side walk as I walk towards the super market.

I'm about to pass someone, when he pushes a piece of paper in front of me, and I flip him over the hood of a car.

"Who are you!"

He starts shaking.

"Wow s-sorry, I didn't do anything, that guy just gave me the paper and told me to give it to, and I quote "A mad child with black hair, red eyes, and anger issues"

Anger issues? Oh that's right, the OTHER two holes in the wall in the break room.

"Who was it!"

"I don't know, he gave me this an hour ago and told me to watch for you!"

I let go and open the paper.

"The necklace was intriguing me, so I took it. Meet me at 7th street."

I dash off to seventh street, leaving the man very confused.

I arrive at seventh, and it's completely deserted.

"Why does this look like a ghost town?" I ask aloud.

I hear a click.

I step to the side, narrowly dodging a projectile.

I look up at my attacker: a man with a sniper.

He shot again and I dodged, but this time I saw what he was shooting.

"Dark energy!"

I throw an aura knife and he falls out the window.

I catch him and pin him on the ground.

"You better get talking, or I'm gonna make you sing!"

He lifts the gun, and I step on his hand.

I pull off the mask he's wearing, to reveal... Someone I haven't met before?

"Who are you, where is the necklace!?"

He closes his eyes and refuses to speak.

"Wow, how old are you?"

He continues to be quiet.

"Fine."

I bite him on the neck and he screams.

"Ahh, I didn't do it! I don't have the necklace, I'm an assassin hired by General Smith! Make it stop!"

I lick my canine teeth, which produce a toxin that serves as for torture, as well as a truth serum.

"Sorry, you'll be feeling that for thirty minutes."

I'm about to walk away, then I remember the question of the hour.

"Where is the General, the one who gave you your mission."

He groans and cries.

"Answer, or you'll be feeling that for three days!"

"Organization Alpha building level three!"

"Thanks."

I rush off, leaving a man in so much pain, he longed for death.

He noticed his rifle and reached for it.

"Sorry, forgot about this."

I came back and disintegrated the rifle.

"Bye."

I rush off leaving a man crying on the street.

I walk down the hall of floor three.

Several troopers mistake me for a kid and try to stop me, only resulting with a whole bunch of unconscious troopers in the hallway.

I look at the names on the door until I find a room with the tag "General Blake W. Smith"

I break down the door and walk into a meeting.

The board of directives stared at me.

"Get that kid out of here!"

The guard learned his mistake from the last meeting where I appeared suddenly, and decided to stay still.

"Trooper-"

"Shut up, where is it!?"

I stare at General Smith.

"W-Where's what?"

I grab him and press him up against the wall.

"The necklace!"

"W-what necklace!?"

I summon an aura knife.

"Oh you mean this necklace."

He pulls a necklace out of his pocket.

I grab it and put my hand around it. I felt the power surge and put it around my necklace.

"I'm filing a complaint for stolen property!"

I leave and got to the elevator.

Before I even get into the elevator I hear an announcement.

"If anyone spots Jole Neal, please report him to the head office. Thank you."

What's going on?

I rush upstairs to my room to find Rose, Stephen, and Felix all standing in front of my door.

"What did you do this time?"

Parker walks down the hall.

I shove them aside and go into my room. I quickly locate my emergency bag and I exit my room.

I sigh.

"I think they know."

Everybody got a concerned look on their face.

"Know what?" Parker asks.

I swear I almost slapped him.

"That I'm not human!"

"Oh, that."

I roll my eyes.

"Anyway, I think I need to leave, and I think it'd be best if Rose and Felix came too."

Rose smiled.

"Well good thing I have a good imagination, because I've already packed bags for Felix and I."

"Wait, you anticipated this? You never get paranoid!"

I hear men coming down the hall.

"Freeze!"

I turn around.

I see the assassin that I bit earlier.

"Heey. It's you. Listen, I'd love to do this right now, but I'm in the middle of something."

General Smith came forward.

I turn bitter.

"Well if it isn't the thief, what has it been, ten minutes?"

He grabbed one of the rifles.

"Neal, you claim you're human, yet you react to the substance shot out of this. So I have a conclusion: you're not human."

I shrug.

"I could just have an allergy."

He smiles and shakes his head.

"An allergy doesn't inject poison through fang-like teeth into a human being!"

I like ok at the assassin.

"By the way, did you like the feeling. Maybe you'd like to try it again."

He collapses on the ground and begins whimpering.

"Weak." I mutter.

He points the rifle at me.

"If you are human, then nothing will happen unusual when I shoot you!"

He pulls the trigger and I catch the dark pellet in my hand.

"Tsk tsk, I'm not stupid. You got this from someone else, didn't you!? I bet I can tell you who it was: Steelheart!"

His face turned into a face of anger.

He shot some more and I catch them with psychic energy.

"I'm not amused."

"All fire!"

They begin to fire.

I sigh, they never learn.

"Neal, just admit you're not human!"

"Gee pal okay, I'm not human!"

I turn into the true power Alpha!

I throw multiple aura knives and I hit the soldiers.

I don't notice General Smith shooting a shot at me.

Bang!

I turn back to normal and I look at my hand. The skin began to peel and crack.

He shot some more.

"Fool!"

My face is half true form.

I grab general Smith and pin him.

"This is what you get for your foolishness!"

I bite down and snipe the a lot of venom into him.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhh!"

He screamed in agony!

I wave to Rose and Felix.

"Time to go!"

I jump out the window with Rose and Felix.

"Why can't I just have a normal day?"

We crawl through the sewer, avoiding the water and crap as much as possible.

"Well, I guess we've learned one thing: humans never change."

Rose would say something, but she didn't like the stench of the sewer.

"Jole, you're so conceited." Felix blurts out.

That was a shocker, especially from Felix.

"Whatcha mean, Fi?"

"You say they never change, but you yourself never change."

"Well, that would make me a hypocrite, not conceited-"

"No, I'm not finished. They do change, more than you think. I mean, the only guy who really changed was the smith guy."

"He was the only one who knew about my secret."

"What about Parker and Stephen!?"

I sigh.

"When they first found out, they where judgmental at first. It took time."

Rose felt an inexplicable urge to but in, despite the smell.

"Not Stephen!"

I turn to her.

"Stephen accepted you no matter what!"

"Okay Stephen, but I've never met anyone else-"

"What about that kid from the school mission?"

"Well, he was actually a fan of me so-"

"And the receptionist, who's name I can't remember."

"Me neither, I call him J though. Anyway, back on topic! Okay, so maybe I am wrong, just drop the subject, we have more important issues."

"Like what?"

"Getting our jobs back, and getting rid of Steelheart."

Rose suddenly stopped.

"Where's Parker and Stephen!?"

"We left them back to help our case."

He hangs her head.

"That's going to be hard."

I kick a rat into the sewage water.

"Hey wait, where are we going?" Felix asks.

"Well, maybe we need help from a certain fan."

Rose stops.

"Come on, you don't mean-"

"Yep, the same kid."

She groans and Felix claps.

Philip was having a good day. It was a summer day and he was working on a prototype computer, when he heard the TV speaking.

"Yes the building has a small hole and it's being repaired. On the account of the event, we have General Blake Smith as a witness account.

"Thank you miss. Today we had a tragic event: three of our top Agents went awol. The three in face where Jole Neal, Rose Neal, and Felix Neal, for reasons unknown, they attacked me and two others-"

"Hey! Don't listen to that half-bred lie!"

Phillip was three inches away from the TV now.

Stephen Stone came on screen and was yelling at the cameras.

"The truth is general Smith attacked the Neals, and framed them!"

Philip felt his phone buzz, but decided to ignore it.

The camera focused again on the news lady.

"Which story do you believe? More clues are still being found out, and the truth shall soon be revealed."

"Dad, are you seeing this!?"

He heard a knock on the door, and remembered that both his parents where at work.

He grabbed a pellet gun and went to the door and opened it.

He dropped the gun as he saw us.

"Can we come in, we're in a bit of trouble."


	33. Story of regret

Phillip poured some juice, still in awe of who had come in his house

"S-so, um you're here because..."

"Have you seen the news?" I asked.

"Well, yes."

"Then you know why I'm here."

Phillip paused.

"The United Regions is over two thousand miles away, why come here of all places?"

"Well I could have just lived off the streets again, just by myself, Felix and Rose. Or I could visit someone who would be willing to house a few "criminals"."

He looked down.

"But don't fret, we've done nothing wrong."

"We've done nothing wrong, you on the other hand threatened a general over a necklace." Felix pointed out.

I sip the juice.

"Felix, we've already talked about this, what I've done is completely justified."

Phillip gets a confused look on his face.

I sigh as I pull out the necklace.

"This is not just a necklace. When I get... well you know, this keeps me sane."

He examined the tooth.

"It's a tooth."

I face palmed.

"Phillip do you have a bathroom?"

"Oh um, yes it's down the hall to the right."

I get up and go and wash my hands.

"Why!"

I try not to break things.

All this power and I still am rejected by them!

I try to calm down. This is something an insane tyrant would say.

I take a deep breath.

Why do I do what I do? None of it makes a difference.

Do I do it just for fun? Maybe.

I've lived for forty-four years and I've only questioned myself once or twice.

What should I do! I almost throw the cup of juice.

Then I get the craziest idea.

"Oh yeah, that is a good start."

I walk out of the bathroom in time for someone to walk through the door.

"Phillip! Have you seen th-"

He stares at me.

"Who are you!?"

He lifts up his briefcase as if it was a weapon.

"So, Phillip hasn't told you. I'm Jole Neal."

Phillips father almost fainted at the words.

We all sat down on the basement.

"I'm so honored that you've chose this place to stay."

I shrug.

"Well, this is the first place I thought to come. After all, Phillip has been a pretty big help to me."

Rose still didn't like the idea of staying at Phillip's house.

His father was really excited.

"You didn't mention that Phillip."

Phillip slurped his drink.

"I think I mentioned it."

There was a short period of silence before I spoke up.

"So, introductions. I'm Jole, this is Rose and Felix, we've met Phillip, but who are you?"

"Ooh sorry, I'm Matt."

"So Matt, I need to stay here for a few days at most. In return, I'll do whatever you need me to do or what not."

He thinks about it for a split second before responding.

"Yes definitely!"

I sit back in my chair, finally relaxing.

"Okay, so we'll need a place to sleep, food, and complete silence to the outside world."

"C-complete?"

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"Well, uh, I wanted to maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"...have you as a guest on my YouTube channel?"

Well I saw that one coming a mile away.

"I figured. Listen, I can't do that until my name is cleared, but I promise after this whole ordeal is over, I'll be a guest on your channel."

He looked disappointed.

"Ohh... Okay, I understand."

He stood up.

"Well then I guess make yourself at home."

He walked off into the kitchen.

I wake up the during the night.

"Come..."

"Huh?"

I get out of bed and walkover to the door.

"Come..."

The voice rings again.

I grab a jacket and put on shoes as I follow the voice.

"Come you with the power of life and death!"

A cold force comes over me.

When I look again I'm in a dark room with a black mist.

"Again, why can't I have a normal day."

I look around and get the feeling I'm being watched.

"...why..."

I whip around to see who just spoke.

A small child was there, and he was crying.

"Um, hi. Where am I?"

"...why did you..."

"Why did I what?"

He lifts his face.

"Why did you kill me!"

He had no pupils.

"I did nothing to you!"

He began to slash at me with claw-like fingernails.

I'm in shock.

"I didn't kill you!"

He collapses on the ground.

"...you don't remember, do you?"

"Should I?"

He begins to cry again.

"You are a heartless human being!"

I get near him and put my arm around him. I can almost swear I didn't kill this boy, I would've felt it.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"How I killed you."

He paused.

"I was a messenger on my way to alert a general of an upcoming threat. When I got to the meeting place, you where floating in the air. You simply lifted you hand and killed all of us."

I feel remorse.

"I-I didn't know, I thought they where all soldiers who had given their soul to the government."

"You've given your soul to the government."

I haven't. I'm not sure if I was created WITH a soul.

"Well, I don't blame you for my current predicament. I'm truly sorry."

I stand up.

"How long have you been here?"

"Ever since I died."

This conversation is a bit too much for me.

"Do you know how to get out?"

The kid stands up and ducks his head.

"...you fool..."

I'm warped away again.

I blink and I'm in Phillip's backyard again.

"Well that's conventional."

I turn around to walk in, but in my way is the grim reaper.

I smirk.

"So, is death ready to die again."

"Jole Neal, you have no idea what's coming your way. If you get your job back, you my never be able to return."

"Return? From where?"

"You are a foolish person, you'll find out, all of you will."

He disappeared in a purple fog.

"What is it with this night and strange occurrences? Ah whatever, he can't stop me."

Rose had wondered why I was being so quiet in the morning.

"So, Jole what's the plan?"

I decide that it probably isn't time.

"You wouldn't like it."

She rolls her eyes.

"Every time you say that, something goes wrong."

I consider her logic, and find it to be pretty true.

"Alright, I'll tell you this time."

Felix popped out of seemingly nowhere.

"Go on."

I give Felix a look, before I start.

"My plan is to visit the president of the United Regions, and get him to fire Mr General Smith, or whatever his face is, and get our jobs back."

Felix nods.

"I think his face is a face."

He then falls on the floor in laughter.

Rolling my eyes, I turn to Rose.

"Well..."

"This actually might work."

I'm actually surprised she said that.

"Well good then, we'll leave pretty soon then."

Right then, Phillip and his dad, Matt, walked in.

"You're leaving?"

"Well, I guess. We've already got a plan and everything."

He lowers his head.

"Oh, you where only here for the night."

Right then, another person walked in, who I presumed to be Phillip's mom.

"MATTHEW! Why are there three other children in the house!?"

"Wait wait, I can explain. Remember my theory, about the Alpha-"

"You mean they crack pot theory about three people who look like children and-"

She suddenly looks at me.

"T-that boy! When I look in his eyes, I-I s-see."

She turns around and I can see that she is crying.

"Honey, what do you see?"

"Matt... When I looked into his eyes, I saw Franklin."

"Franklin..."

He holds his wife and they both began to cry.

I lean over to Phillip.

"Who's Franklin?"

He takes a deep breath.

"Franklin was my younger brother."

"Was?"

He closed his eyes.

"Before Franklin was born, my mom crashed her car because she was texting. It was severe, the only way to live was to get rid of the baby before it was born."

I feel sad now. I feel hate towards myself for killing that child that was among the army.

"It wasn't a choice though. Both of them would've died otherwise. My parents still aren't over it, and my mom still blames herself."

"I'm sorry."

They stop crying and look at me.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"My name is Jole Neal."

She is shocked at this.

She turns to Matt.

"I can't believe it, you where right."

There is a silence, which I decide to break.

"Anyway, we need to get going. Thanks for letting us stay here until we came up with a plan."

"No problem."

I fold up my laptop and put it in my bag.

"Alright, we need to pack up."

Thirty minutes later, we left for the Kanto Region, where the president lived.

I kept thinking about my dream. The child, the background, and then the grim reaper.

"...all of you..."

All of who, me? All of us as a group? I feel I'll probably find out soon, which I'm not entirely sure I want to.

1:00 pm

The president was neck high in paper work ever since he was kidnapped. His most recent bill to sign had something to do with the Neals, the people who rescued him.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"They can't be bad people." He kept telling himself. He couldn't help but think that something was up.

A knock on the door startled him.

"Come in."

His receptionist came through the door.

"General Smith says he needs to speak with you urgently."

"Okay, send him through. Wait, why didn't you just call in using the comm?"

"Um sir, you told me not to use it unless it was absolutely necessary."

"I did?"

"Yes sir."

How strange, he thought.

"Very well, you're dismissed."

As she walked out the door, he put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"If the Neals come, don't listen to them!"

"...beep...

...beep...

...beep..."

The president put down his phone. Who the crap was that.

Another knock on the door startled him again.

"Come in."

We walked in casually.

"How did you get in here!?"

I close the door psychically.

"There's a window right outside your office and it was open."

The president gave me a "what?" Expression.

"Anyway, we're here to talk with you."

The president cleared his throat.

"About what?"

"Our jobs, I'm sure you've heard."

He sits down a little more relieved.

"The news says that you attacked General Smith."

"Attacked is a strong word. He stole my most valuable possession and I simply threatened him. Then he sent a garrison of troopers to attack me."

Rose decided not to argue.

"If that's so, then you've been framed."

"Exactly. It's my belief that General Smith is working with an old enemy of mine: Jack Steelheart!"

The name sounded familiar.

"You know, the leader of the guys who kidnapped you."

The president stared blankly at me, then he got a shocked expression on his face.

He presses a comm button.

"We need the 105th and the 234th to deploy on the Organization Alpha building now!"

Outside the president's office, the grim reaper stood disappointed.

"If he continues his path, it'll be his fault to get himself out on his own."

"Yes, but he'll disrupt more if we let him stay. He's already prevented Stone from dying."

"Then we'll send Stone with him."

Reaper didn't like the plan, but he wasn't going to argue with his superior.

"Fine."

"I detect bitterness in your statement, reaper."

"No harvester."

"Remember, if you interfere, I'll make sure you go to a really bad dimension."

Reaper felt a burning desire to tell the Alpha to come out.

"Yes sir."

General Smith was rushing to a meeting on the third floor of the Organization Alpha building.

He slammed the doors shut at the meeting began.

"Sorry I'm late, sir."

Steelheart turned around.

"I'm to old for you to be late!"

"I'm sorry sir."

"You do realize you have failed worse than I thought you would. The Alpha is no idiot, he's probably on his way now to end you!"

To speak of the devil will make him appear, Steelheart thought as the building shook.

"Ha ha, I read your mind and heard that."

They turn to see me and Stephen standing in the doorway.

"You!" Steelheart yells.

"Yeah, me."

I grab both of them with psychic energy.

Soldiers came in and pointed their guns at both of them.

"Did you really think you could frame me, Smith?"

I turn to Steelheart.

"You've caused me more trouble than anybody else I've ever met. I'd love so much to end you right now, but that's to kind."

I drop both of them, and let the soldiers arrest them.

Suddenly, the soldiers where blasted back. In the middle of the room, stood the grim reaper.

"Oh, it's just you." I say.

He shakes his head.

"You did not heed my warning, you will now face your punishment."

He shoots a beam at me, and I get dizzy and fall down.

When I wake up, somethings not right.

I'm in a small apartment with a small bed and a desk.

*groan*

I turn around to see Stephen!

"Stephen, are you okay?"

"Ugh, I'm fine."

He stands up and dusts off.

"Where are we?"

"You didn't heed my warning."

I turn around and see the Reaper standing there.

"Hey you, where are we!?"

"You're in a different dimension of course."

"Why?"

"You where causing too much trouble in the other one, so you had to be relocated."

I'm somehow not surprised at this.

"Alright, how do I get back?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Oh yes you will. I know you didn't want to go along with this, someone ordered you to. I'm going to ask again, how do we get back?"

He shuddered.

"Fine. There is another you in this world, if you beat it in a fight, then you move on to another dimension. You do this until you get back to your own."

Why does this sound like a video game I used to play.

"Fine."

I open the window to the apartment.

"Wait, did you say "it"."

I turn around and he was already gone.

I sigh.

"Come on Stephen."


	34. Trip from afar part 1

(Author's note: the author of this story, me, would like to point out that I have been playing Spider-Man games recently, because I am a huge nerd. I also would like to point out that I am often inspired by things I like)

Stephen and I walked down the street observing the new dimension we where dumped in. I had the camera app on my phone open, because I wanted some proof and souvenirs.

"So, we should probably find the me of this dimension."

Stephen was still looking around.

"Yeah."

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm seeing if there's an Organization Alpha building here."

"There's not one, we would've seen it by now."

I bump into a guy who appeared to be in a hurry. He drops a poster.

I pick it up and hand it to him.

"You dropped this."

He looks at me and his face lights up.

"Thanks. Say, is your eye color natural?"

Odd question.

"Um, yeah."

"Oh, then you're not on your way to the convention?"

"Convention?"

His jaw drops.

"You mean you don't know?!"

I get a feeling I should listen to this guy.

"No, what convention?"

"It's the Lucario-man convention! I hear he's going to be there in person!"

Jackpot. Wait did he say "Lucario-man"?

"Um, that sounds cool, I guess we'll go."

"Cool!"

He darts of in the direction of the convention.

"So?"

"I think we should go me this "Lucario-man."

We walk into the con and look around.

"Wow, there's no way this isn't the other me."

I go up to a stand with plushies.

Please let the currency be the same.

"I'd like to buy one of these."

She looked down at me.

"Is your mother here?"

I get annoyed.

"I have my own cash, how much?"

"Twenty bucks."

That's downright robbery, but I want a souvenir.

I put a twenty on the table, take the plushy, and walk away.

Stephen looks at the bag I'm holding.

"What is that?"

"A souvenir."

"Jole, that's-"

Before he could finish, the lights dim. Spotlights come on and point to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to meet the fabulous, the brave, the heroic Lucario-man!"

The crowd erupts in cheers.

"Oh boy." Stephen says.

From behind the curtain, came the Alpha of this dimension.

"Hello everybody!" He says

The crowd erupts in cheers.

"Yes yes, thank you so much! You want to know how I feel right now?"

The crowd yells "yes!"

"Alright then! I feel so excited to be here!"

I don't know why the crowd keeps yelling.

"And you know, I'm ready to meet some of you! Who wants to come up and meet me?"

The crown rushes toward the stage.

I've had enough of this.

"What are your thoughts?" Stephen asks me.

I smirk.

"I think it's time to play the villain."

I walk towards the stage.

What is my most villainous-looking form? I'm not risking true form, so let's go with true power form.

I push my way to the stage and get on it.

"Oh, here we have a dedicated fan!"

He gasps as he sees me.

"W-who are you!?"

I smirk.

"Do I look familiar!?"

I punch him across the face.

He starts coughing.

He stands up again and traps me in a bubble of psychic energy.

"Who are you and how did you get so powerful!?"

I turn into my true power form, and step out of the bubble.

"How did you-"

I punch him in the gut.

"All in good time."

Wow, I actually sound like a villain.

The crowd is running and taking pictures.

Lucario-man picked up his communicator.

"Ryan, teleport me back to base!"

I try to grab him, but he already disappeared.

Lucario-man teleported back to base.

Ryan walked over.

"What was it this time, angry grandmas."

He notice that he was bleeding.

"Oh my gosh! Joel what happened!?"

"There was a really powerful-"

He fell on the ground and turned to normal. He took off his necklace.

"Ow, he actually knocked most of the power out of the necklace."

The necklace was the source of his power.

Ryan was shocked.

"You haven't been defeated before, who was he?"

Joel recalled what he looked like.

"He looked just like me, but..."

"But?"

Joel hesitated.

"I think he had fangs."

"Fangs!"

"Yeah, his teeth where like fangs, and they made his mouth stand out."

"Dang I never knew."

They turned around to see me and Stephen.

"You!?"

I point at Ryan.

"Hey Stephen, he looks like Parker."

Stephen looks at him and nods.

Joel stares at Stephen.

"Steven, how could you!?"

"Um, I'm not the guy you know."

Joel squeezes his necklace and turns into Lucario-man.

He charges at me and I sigh. I lift up my hand and grab him by the neck.

I rip off the necklace and he turns back the normal.

"Will you just stop!"

He stops struggling and I set him on the ground.

"Alright, all calm now?"

He glares at me.

"Yes."

I smile.

"Good, let me explain."

I continue to tell him what has happened and why I did what I did, and most importantly, who I was.

"So you're...me?"

"Well, yes."

"And you have to beat me in a fight?"

"Yeah."

He sits down.

"How did you get that kind of power? Do you have a mega stone necklace too?"

Should I tell him?

"Let's just say, it's more than you could understand."

I hear Stephen mutter: "heh, that's right"

Joel stands up.

"I'd sure like that power."

A tube falls down on me.

"And I will!"

I didn't see that coming.

"You! You're no hero!"

"Nope. The city needed a new attraction. Hero's are a good attraction! I get money, and the city gets famous. But guess what, it gets boring. All this power, and I'm using it to save people who can't even go home without being mugged. I should've just put an end to all of this, but I didn't have enough power."

He turns around and looks at me.

"But now, I'll have all the power in the world!"

"Joel! How could you!"

He turns around to see Ryan.

"Oh Ryan, you wouldn't understand. After I had to kill my brother because he killed Rosie, I've never had any desire to be the good guy. Stay out of my way so you don't get hurt."

He turns back to me.

"You have more power than anything or anyone I've ever met. When I have your power, I'll make everything right again!"

He flips a switch, and I feel something sucking, but nothing was being sucked up.

"What? Why is nothing happening?!"

I punch through the tube.

"Because, I wasn't altered for my power. If I had, I'd probably be like you; power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely."

I chuckle and summon dark energy.

"Let me ask you a question: how can a can something be corrupt, if it was made that way!"

I absorb the energy and my face cracks.

He gasps.

"This is absolute power!"

I take his necklace and clutch it in my hand.

I pick him up.

"At least now I won't feel bad about beating you in a fight!"

I flicked him on the head and he falls unconscious.

I put him on the ground.

"Long time no see."

I turn around to see the Reaper.

"Alright, I did as you said, take me home!"

"Don't forget about me!" Stephen said.

The Reaper shook his head.

"I'm not allowed to do that yet. You still have more challenges to face!"

I'm hit with a warping beam.

"Ugh..."

I stand up.

Stephen is standing in front of me.

"You might want to see this."

I notice the ground looks different.

I walk up to Stephen, and see what he means.

Crap this is bad.

Lines of slaves are building a statue. Each one of them is a different color.

"Wait, those are the color of aura!"

"They are?"

"Yes, it changes with how you feel. If we can see it without trying to, then that means there's a reveal spell around here."

Oh crap that means.

I look down and see that I look entirely true form.

I summon light energy and try to absorb it, but nothing happens.

"This is bad!"

Stephen finally realizes why I'm freaking out.

"Just calm down!"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Where is my bag?"

"Your bag?"

"Yeah, the one with the souvenirs."

"Oh this bag."

He holds it up and I grab it.

"Thanks, this helps."

A blasting horn fills the air.

We're surrounded by soldiers.

"Slaves, state your name!"

I look at Stephen. Do these guys even know how to see.

"Why did you leave your posts!?"

I roll all four of my eyes.

"Where did you get... Oh my gosh!"

They point their weapons at me.

"W-what is that beast!?"

Some soldiers grabbed Stephen and I blasted them away.

One of them grabbed a gun and shoot at me, but nothing happened.

Someone throws a pad at me, and I dodge it, but then it erupted as a warp pad.

"Aah!"

I'm warped away.

I look up and see I'm in a prison.

I grab the bars and get shocked by something.

I feel different after the shock, like I lost a few emotions.

Oh wait.

"Dark energy bars!?"

I try to blast them.

"Dang it!"

For the first time ever, I was actually trapped.

But wait, I can't use my power on the bars, but I can use them outside them.

A guard walked by and I used Psychic energy to grab his keys and unlock the cell.

He didn't see me, but he turned around and slashed me across the face with a dark energy sword.

I clutch my face. It actually cut me!

He drops the sword and quakes in fear as he sees me in true form, now with a red slash in between the eyes on the right side of my face.

The cut began to heal immediately, and I could see out of my two right eyes again.

I grab the guard by the arms and bite his neck, injecting enough poison for a slow, painful death.

I can't tell what percent true form I am right now, and I can't summon any light energy for some reason.

"I better end this fast."

I dash down the corridor and out of the prison. I needed to find Stephen.

Stephen Stone had been put in line with the slaves.

"This is humiliating."

He would've activated a fail safe by now, if he didn't know that Jole would be in trouble.

A whistle blew.

"Alright, slaves! You got two hours!"

A guard came and unlocked Stephen's chain.

And now it's time.

"Haven't done this in forever."

He squeezed the keystone.

Suddenly I felt a call from a keystone.

"Good thinking Stephen."

Now I'm staring out of Stephen's eyes.

"Hello, where perhaps are you?"

"Just get me out of here."

Controlling Stephen, I ran to where I was.

Leaving Stephen, he fell on the ground and began to pant.

"That was quick."

I pick him up.

"Hey come on, let's get out of here."

I'm feeling worse by the minute, but I can't let Stephen know that.

"I think I know where the other me is."

I pick up Stephen and run towards a castle; the only one I could see.

I feel almost entirely true form. I feel for my necklace and hope it still works in this dimension.

I break down a wall on the side of the castle.

Soldiers picked up their guns, and I wave my hand. They all fall on the ground, unconscious.

I hear someone clapping.

"Oh, bravo creature."

I turn to see the me of this dimension.

"I'm gonna end this now!" I snarl.

"Oh will you? I know what you are. I bet you want to get back to normal, don't you?"

He chuckles.

"Then I'll allow it."

He snaps and I finally get to see how far true form I am.

"Dang, that was close."

I summon light energy and actually absorb it this time.

The other me actually makes a face of disgust.

"Oh, I should've known it would've been the other version of me!"

He stops and looks like he's just said something stupid.

"Actually, why are you a demon? Birth defect? Skin dye?"

I dust myself off.

"No."

"Then why are you here!?"

"You didn't ask me why I'm here in the first time." I pointed out.

"I didn't? Then, Why are you here!?"

Finally, I can get out of this dump.

"I'm here to take you down!"

He starts to laugh.

"You think you can beat ME! I am Jhol the sorcerer! I will bring you down with a singl-"

I knock him on the head and he collapses.

I pick up the wand he was waving around.

"Nerd..."

Stephen stumbles around and takes some of the food on the table and starts to eat it.

"Again, you have proven your determination."

I turn around to see the Reaper.

"Alright sparkle-skull, when do I get to leave?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

"Answering today would be nice."

"Two more challenges."

I groan and celebrate.

"Are you ready to leave?"

Stephen walks up holding my bag.

"Yes."

I'm hit with a teleporting beam and I get dizzy again.

I look up.

I tap Stephen awake.

"Oh my gosh."

I'm staring at a scorched earth.

"This is all ash."

I look around for anything, but it's all blank.

"What do you think caused this?" Stephen asks me.

I get a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"The only thing that could have caused this is... me."


	35. Trip from afar part two

I glared across the scorched landscape.

"Yes, I'm the only thing that could've caused this."

"Are you sure?"

I nod.

"Everything is evenly scorched and burned, pointing to it all being trashed in one blast."

I smirk.

"Unfortunately, the only thing capable of something as even as this, would be me."

Stephen gives me a surprised look.

"You could do this?"

"Yeah. I mean absorb a little aura, fly to space, I could do it with a single hand raise."

Stephen takes a few steps away.

"What!? It's not like I'm gonna."

Stephen continues to look around.

"Hey, did you walk over here?"

"Hmm."

I turn around and see he's pointing to a set of footprints.

"Uh nope."

"Then I think we found a lead."

After like three hours, Stephen decided to rest.

"Ugh, how long have we been walking?"

I check my watch.

"Maybe a few hours."

Stephen groans.

"The soles of my shoes are worn out."

"Suck it up."

I continue walking, but then I trip.

"Uah!"

I face plant on the ground.

I hear Stephen muttering "see ya next fall."

I get up and examine the thing that mess me fall.

It's a small hatch.

"Hey Stephen, I found something!"

"Bring it over here." He groans

I would love to rip the hatch out of the ground and throw it on Stephen, but I'm still curious.

I open the hatch. It's a staircase that leads down.

"You might want to see this."

Stephen stands up and walks over.

"I think I found the end of the footprints."

We walk down the deep staircase.

"Dang, this is deep." I say

I get a weird feeling.

"I think someone's alive down here."

I see a light coming from down below.

"Hey! Who's down here!?"

The light flickers, and then I hear footprints going away.

"Quick follow that guy!"

I sprint down the stairs and tackle the guy.

"Help, help! Someone's got me!"

I hear more footsteps.

"Hang on, we're coming!"

A few people come up holding torches and shotguns.

"Hey you, let him go!"

I let him go.

"Can someone tell me where I am?" I ask.

"Oh I can tell you where you are: death row!"

I grab them all with psychic energy.

"Listen, I'm on a tight schedule! Who else is down there?!"

"I'll never talk!"

I sigh.

"I'm looking for one of five people: Parker Rynolds, Stephen Stone, Jole Neal-"

"Did you say Jole Neal?"

"Yes."

His face scrunched up.

"That little devil!"

So my guess was correct.

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, if I did I'd kill him!"

I sigh.

"Well, do you know where Parker is?"

"You know Parker? Why didn't you say so? Follow me."

I let them go, and follow them down.

It appeared to be a fairly large underground base.

"Wow, how long ago was this made?"

"Thirty years."

Oh crap.

I look around.

"Where's Parker?"

"Don't get all riled up, he's over there."

He points over to a door.

"Thanks. Come on Stephen."

Stephen followed me silently.

At the door, I stopped.

"You might need to go in first." I tell Stephen

"Why?"

"He might not be to kind about seeing me. You know, in this dimension I'm the cause of the apocalypse."

He nods and knocks.

I step to the side as the door opens.

"Hello." Stephen says.

"S-Stephen! I thought you died!"

"I thought you where younger."

Crap Stephen get to the point.

He sees my signal.

"Um wait."

"What?"

"I'm not the Stephen you know."

"Well of course you are! Sure you look younger, but it can happen."

"Sorry, I'll explain everything soon, but I need you to calm down real quick."

"O-okay, why?"

He inhales.

"Okaysoicameherefromanotherdimensionwithandotherversionofjoleandineedyoutounderstandthatitsnottjesamejoleyouonowokay!"

I face palm.

"Alright, Stephen that's enough." I say.

I walk to the door, pushing Stephen aside.

Parker drops his cup.

Wow he's actually old.

"So, hi."

He slaps me across the face, then follows it up with a punch to the face. I don't even flinch.

"Just stop."

He continues to try to strangle me.

"Hey! I'm not the same guy!"

He slows down.

"That's what Stephen said. What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, were from a different dimension."

"Pbthf, that's impossible."

I calm him down and explain everything that's happened, including the pictures I took and the plushy I bought.

He puts his head on the table.

"Ugh. You make it sound like you're not lying."

"I'm not!"

"Prove it."

"I did, several times!"

Parker is still really stubborn.

"Fine then I'll prove I'm not the same guy!"

He lifts his head.

"How?"

I smile.

"Tell me about the guy you knew."

He sighs.

"I shouldn't have to, but whatever. The Jole I knew was strong, lazy, weird, and had the least believable excuses of anyone I've ever met."

"Uh huh, uh huh, that I already know. Tell me about power."

He sighs.

"You do realize it's been thirty years?"

"Just continue."

He rolls his eyes and continues.

"He could lift things with his mind, shapeshift, enter the mind, absorb aura, use aura as a weapon, and that's pretty much it."

Hmm, one is missing.

"Fangs."

He looks up.

"Huh?"

"Did he have fangs?"

"No."

"Not even when he was in true form?"

"True form? You mean when he was purple?"

"Yeah."

He shakes his head.

"Never any fangs."

I open my mouth and extend my fangs.

He nearly falls over.

"Oh my gosh, that's unnatural!"

I close my mouth.

"I'm not your guy."

He shakes his head.

"You're not my guy."

There's a knock on the door.

"What is it?" Parker yells.

"He's found us!"

He got up in a hurry.

"How!?"

"I don't know, something must have attracted him!"

The messenger looks at me.

"Ahhh, he's already here!"

He runs.

"What's going on!?" I yell.

Parker turn to me.

"I'm sorry, you where right!"

He rushes out the door.

I signal Stephen.

"Let's go, I think the Calvary has arrived."

I breakthrough the roof and fly up with Stephen.

The sunlight burned my eyes as we ascended.

I place Stephen on the ground. Above me is what appears to be me in true form.

Several soldiers are pointing weapons at him.

"You demon! Die!"

They open fire and nothing happens.

He raises his hand, and they all disintegrate.

More people come out of the hole.

"You have hidden for too long, it is your time to die." The other me said.

"Now that's not a nice way to say hello."

He turns to me.

"Who are you?"

I'm furious at this version of me.

"You know, I never get to go all out. Perhaps it's time for a change."

"Speak up or die."

"I never get to fight in my strongest form, let's give it a try, shall we?"

I summon dark energy, dig into the ground, and make a small fire.

"I've always wanted to try this."

I raise my hand and summon aura.

"Fool, you refuse to speak, so you will die!"

I pick up some of the ask and dirt.

He shoots energy at me, and I deflect it.

All of the items, fire, aura, dark energy, ash, and dirt, circled around me and combined. I extend my hand and absorb the new creation.

"Let's have some fun."

In a huge flash, I transform to the ultimate Alpha.

Stephen gasped as he saw the new form.

It did not look like a lucario, it looked like a giant human that was red. It had black tiger stripes on it. A single bone claw was completely my out of his wrists, and more bone spikes where coming out of his shoulders. He had two entirely blue eyes, and out of his mouth, where two fangs.

"My gosh Jole, what have you just made yourself."

I stare out of my two eyes.

"Well, I feel tall."

The other version of me stared at me.

"What are you?"

I fly up to where he is.

"Ready to bleed, because you're not leaving this alive."

He glares at me.

"You really are a fool!"

I punch him in the gut, and he flinches.

He starts hitting me, and I hit back.

I slash him with my claw, and he tries to dodge.

"You really screwed up! You killed almost everybody, and now it's your turn!"

I throw him to the ground.

"I could've ended this already, but you don't deserve the kindness!"

I keep beating him.

I start to remember the feeling of true form.

"I know how you feel."

He snarls.

"You know nothing!"

He starts hitting me.

I bit him and inject him with poison.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He crumples on the ground, writhing in agony.

I spit.

"You know, it's been awhile since I've been in true form, but I can still remember how you feel."

He starts breathing heavily, and begins to cry.

"You... I thought I was a demon! What are you!?"

I release the combination of items I had absorbed, and turned back to myself.

I put the rock-like item in my pocket.

"I'm you."

He stares at me.

"Are you going to kill me?"

I smile.

"I'm gonna kill what you are right now."

I summon light energy and press it up to his chest.

He transforms back to a version of me.

"Thank you..."

He fall unconscious.

"...nuff said..."

I turn around to see the grim reaper.

"Your timing is impeccable." I tell him.

He shrugs.

"I doesn't matter, are you ready to leave?"

I look over my shoulder and see Parker.

"Give me a second."

I run over to Parker.

"Forgive him, he couldn't control himself."

He shakes his head.

"How can I?"

"Just do it, for me. He can make things right."

I turn back to the Reaper.

"Come on Stephen, it's time to go."

We're warped away.

I look up and breath a sigh of relief.

"Stephen, we're home."

He looks up.

"How do you know?"

I smile.

"There's the organization Alpha building over there, it's the only one we've seen on this trip."

Stephen sighs a long sigh.

"Well, what should we do now?"

I put my finger up to my chin.

"I'm thinking we go out to eat."

I walk into my favorite restaurant: the greasy burger.

Stephen and I walk up to the counter, and I'm about to sit in my spot, when I see there's a girl already there.

I groan.

I tap on her shoulder.

"What?!" She replies angrily.

"Are you almost done, I usually sit there?"

She hits me in the gut, softly to me, but hard to anyone else.

"Hey, I asked nicely."

She turn around and I groan.

"Stephen."

"What?"

"We're not home. This is a gender-swap world."

Stephen looks at the girl.

"My gosh, she looks just like you."

"Stop whispering! If you're going to say anything, say it to my face!" She yells.

"Jewel, you need to calm down before you hurt anyone." The person next to her said.

"Sorry Stephanie, he started it."

I heard Stephen gasp.

"She has your temper." He whispers.

Jewel gets up and turns around and looks me in the eyes, then her eyes open wide.

She tugs on Stephanie's sleeve.

"You two! Outside now!"

I go along with the plan, and we all go outside.

"Alright, who are you? Are you, like, stalkers?" She asks us.

I roll my eyes.

"No, we're not stalkers."

"Then why do you look exactly like us?"

"I'll explain, but it's a long story."

I sit down and explain everything, in full detail.

"And now we're here talking to you, who lives in the gender-swap world."

There was a short period of silence, before Stephanie breaks out in laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, ho ho ho ho ho, ha ha! Oh Jewel, did you hear their non sense!"

She continues to laugh.

"He's telling the truth."

She stops laughing.

"What?"

"He's not lying."

"But, that's crazy!"

I take a photo of Stephanie.

"Hey, why did you do that!?"

I snicker.

"So I have something to blackmail Stephen with later."

"Stephen?"

"Yes, the guy standing next to me, who fell asleep because my explanation was too long."

She looks at Stephen who was sleeping.

"So, if your not lying, this is me from another dimension?"

"Yup."

She sighs.

"If you are really us, then you'll let us take DNA samples, right?"

I nod.

She sighs.

"Then get you friend and come on."

I stand up.

"Oh, and just to be sure, here's proof I can do what she can do."

I point to Jewel.

I lift Stephen with psychic energy.

Jewel nods.

"Yep, I was right."

Stephen and I sat at the medical office in the organization Alpha building waiting for results.

I hear knocks on the door.

"Come in."

Six people come in: Jewel, Stephanie, the nurse, and three other people who resembled Parker, Rose, and Felix.

"Well?"

"It's a perfect match."

I smirk at Stephanie.

"Ha, who's laughing now."

The small girl resembling Felix came up to me.

"So you really are Jewel from another dimension?"

"Yup."

She pauses.

"Is there a me in your dimension?"

"Yes, his name is Felix."

"Hmm, my name I Felecia."

Of course.

The girl resembling Parker walked up.

"Wow, you look just like Jewel." She said.

"Yeah and I look like Stephanie." Stephen said wanting attention.

Nobody even looked at Stephen.

"Yes and you look just like Parker."

"Parker? Is that your version of me?"

"I think so, what's your name?"

"Perry."

I nod.

"So are you just like her?"

"Is she obnoxious, loud, strong, lazy-"

"Yes! Very much!"

"Then yes, I am just like her."

She shoves out of the small room.

"There's two of them now! Someone save us."

I chuckle. Then I remember why I'm here.

"Excuse me! I need to talk to the other version of me alone please!"

A few people muttered.

"Hey! Now!"

They all got out except for Jewel.

"What is it?"

"To get back to my world, I have to beat you in a fight."

She snorts.

"I have every power you have, why do you think you would win?"

"Because, I'm the Alpha."

"Well so am I!"

"No, I've beaten every other version of myself, I'm not losing now."

"Could we work this out a different way?"

"Not unless we could make a machine that goes to a different dimension."

"We can try."

I'm not gonna my to argue with a girl version of myself. I'm stubborn enough, but a girl version? That's unbeatable in an argument.

"Fine. But I'll need a place to stay."

"Um what about me?" Stephen asks.

"Oh, I forgot you where here." I tell him straight.

Stephen and I actually sleep for the first time we started on is adventure. Of course, we where sleeping in a spare room.

When I wake up, I think I'm home. It doesn't last though. I check the time. 3:00 am.

I walk out in the hall and knock on Jewel's door.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me. You know, the other version of-"

"I know."

"Anyway, I know you smuggle tiny powdered donuts in your room, and I was wondering if I could have one."

She pauses.

"Sure."

She opens the door and I walk in. It looks exactly like my room.

"Wow, your room looks just like mine."

She shrugs.

"What did you think? That it would be like all pink or something?"

"Nope, it just struck nostalgia."

She hands me the small donuts.

I start eating.

"So, I was wondering..." She began

"'Bout what?"

"What exactly your powers are."

I swallow.

"Everything you can do, I can do."

She looks disappointed.

"Everything?"

I consider the question.

"Do you have fangs?"

She gives me a "what" face.

I sigh.

"I have fangs that inject venom that is very painful."

"Can I see?"

I shrug, and open my mouth.

"Wow, that's just like a snake."

I close my mouth and shrug.

"Do you have a true form too?"

I stop.

"Yes."

"Can I see?"

I look down.

"Fine, but you do it too."

"Fine."

I summon dark energy, and we both absorb it.

I look at her, her face is half cracked and looks just like mine.

"Wow."

"Yep."

We both change back to normal.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in!"

Felicia comes in with someone else.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Other dimension stuff."

"Oh hi we haven't met!" The person next to Felecia said.

"Hi, who are you?"

He comes into view.

"Hi I'm Ross."

The other version of Rose. Wow, nice muscle tone.

"Oh, wow."

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry, in my dimension you're my sister, and it's a little bit weird for me."

He backs away.

"No prob bro, I'll leave if you want."

He goes down the hall.

"Oh wait, I didn't mean... Never mind."

There's a small period of silence.

"We should go down to the lab." I suggest.

"Yeah."

"Mm-hm."

For three weeks, I got up and went to the lab to work on a machine. We've had two tests both where failures. Today, we tested again.

"Alright, to test this device to go to a different dimension. Test three, test subject Daphne the lamb."

I pressed the button. The machine charged up and released energy and light.

When we looked again, the lamb was gone.

"Test three, success!"

Parker was overworked.

Ever since Jole and Stephen disappeared, he had been in charge.

"Where are you?"

He was still worried about them.

"Stephen, make sure Jole doesn't kill anyone."

Suddenly, a lamb appeared on his office.

"What the-"

He saw there was a note tied to its neck.

He picked up the note.

"Dear person reading this.

Give this to Parker Rynolds, fourth floor organization Alpha building. Done it? Good.

To Parker,

"Sorry this took so long, we got sidetracked. For a few weeks, we've been in a different dimension. I'll explain everything soon.

-Jole"

"You goof ball."

Inside he was celebrating.

Stephen and I took the machine with our bags packed.

"Listen, thanks everyone! We'll definitely visit!"

Everyone came in a huddle.

This'll make a great picture.

I pull up my phone and snap a picture.

I turn to Stephen.

"Let's go home."

I click to button, and were warped away.

Rose still hadn't left Parker since he got the note.

"How long is soon!? Please come on Jole!"

Parker was getting annoyed.

"Please just leave me alone! I haven't slept in three nights!"

It was unfortunate for us to warp in just as he said that.

"Hello! We have returned!"

Stephen went around looking for everything.

"Ooh, were home!"

Rose had tackled me.

"Why did t you send the note to me! I was so worried!"

She begins to cry. I hold her.

"Hey, I'm here now, stop crying."

She stops and hugs me.

Wow. I know she's my sister and she missed me, but I was expecting like a scolding.

Felix walked in the room.

"Hi Jole, glad you're back."

He then leaves.

And there's the difference between boys and girls.

"He has broken the rules."

"You shouldn't bother him." Reaper replied.

"He cannot kill me alone."

"Yes he could, and he's not alone anymore."

"I should kill him now."

"He would kill you, give him time."

It growled.

"How long?"

"As many weeks as he was gone."

It hissed.

"This is your last chance, Reaper."


	36. Trip to DC

The following two days after my return where, as I like to call them, the busiest days of my life. Everyone wanted to know how the machine worked. After I showed them, they told me they would pay me to make another, so I did, with a little help from my other-dimensional friends of course. I fulfilled my promise to Matt and was a guest on his show (my face was pixilated). After awhile we made a smaller version of the machine. Soon the military found out about the machine, and I was called to present it. And this is where we begin.

"Washington D.C.!" I yell

Parker nods.

"You're being called to Washington D.C. to present the machine in front of the head president of the United States."

I groan.

"What, America's west coast is six hundred miles away? And the west coast is how many miles away?"

"Approximately 2,800 miles."

I groan.

"It's not even entirely my invention."

Parker rolls his eyes.

"Then what about the you from the other dimension?"

He still hasn't met them, and from what I can get out of him, he doesn't want to."

"Yeah, she'll come."

Parker's face turns red.

"The girl one?"

I nod.

"Yeah. After all she was the one who helped."

Parker throws up his hands.

He turns to me.

"You are by far the strangest person I've ever met."

I look at him straight.

"I know. I'M the weirdest person I've ever met."

"Touché."

He leaves.

Oh my gosh! D.C, huh?

I grab the dimensional device.

"Best tell Jewel."

I chick the button and I'm warped away.

I look up and I'm in the cafeteria of the organization Alpha building, in where I suspect is the gender swap dimension.

People are rushing around me.

"Hey Jole."

I turn to see Felecia.

"Hey Fi, where's Jewel?"

She points to the hall.

"In the lab working on the device more. Get this, she actually threw a computer against the wall."

I smirk.

"Did anybody get hurt?"

"It went through the wall and hit the receptionist, but he's fine."

"Good."

Wait did she say he!

"Did you say he!?"

She looks confused.

"Yeah, our receptionist is a boy."

"So is mine!"

She looks confused.

"Well... that's weird."

"You know what, never mind. I'll just go to Jewel."

"Okay, bye."

I wave a good-bye as I walk to the lab.

When I get close, I hear someone screaming at someone else.

"You cherry-brained moron! If you would've broke that, I'dev shut you down for sure!"

I hear the reply, in what is obviously Jewel's voice.

"You overreact, it's fine."

I knock on the door.

It's locked and I hear them about to fight.

"I don't even believe the machine does what you say it does, and if it doesn't, I'll personally see to it that Organization Alpha will be shut down for sure!"

I break the door and open it myself.

They both look at me.

"Hello."

They straighten up.

"Jole, this is Ally Hermain, the Secretary of State."

I nod in her direction.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." I say to Jewel.

"Can it wait, I have to prove the machine works.

She then opens her eyes and face palms.

"Miss Hermain, this is Jole Neal."

I put out my hand and she shakes it.

"Neal? Are you related?"

We both smirk.

She gets a surprised expression.

"No way..."

I pull up the machine I brought with me, because it fits in my pocket.

"What is that?"

"It's the dimensional machine, portable of course."

She stares at me.

"Then you..."

"Yeah, I'm Jole, she's Jewel, we're practically one and the same."

She breathes heavily and stands up straight.

"Good day, Mr. and miss Neal."

She walks out of the room.

"Wow, and I thought I was stubborn."

She rolls here eyes.

"Do you need something?"

I nod.

"In a few days, I'm going to Washington D.C, the Capitol of the United States, to present the machine to the president of the United States."

She looks surprised.

"Don't sell it!"

"Don't worry, I probably won't. I will, however, get better scientists to help and update the machine."

She nods.

"That's reasonable, but why did you come here?"

"Because I need a demonstration."

She nods.

"Well, you where my demonstration today, so what's the harm done? I mean, I've only ever been to your dimension once."

I nod.

"Good, thanks."

I'm about to leave when I remember to give her a copy of the blue prints for the portable version of the device.

"Oh, yeah."

I turn around.

"Here, I almost forgot."

I hand her the blue prints.

"We where one step ahead."

She face palms.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

I walk out of the lab, and walk down the hall.

I come up to the receptionist. Oh my, it's the exact same guy.

"Hi."

"Hello, Jole."

I'm kinda confused, but I know the receptionist won't talk to me because I'm "obnoxious" or slime thing like that.

I pull out the domination all device and press the other button.

When I look up, I'm back in my room.

"Good."

I walk out of my room and down the hall.

I sneak past my receptionist, because he's creeping me out right now.

"Hello again, Jole."

"I'm not talking to you!" I yell

I click the button on the elevator.

Outside I pull out the stone I made when I combined the items.

"How did I know to make this?"

"It comes."

I look up to see who was talking.

"Reaper."

"Neal."

I kinda hate this guy.

"Whatcha want this time?" I ask.

"I'm here to warn you."

I roll my eyes.

"What could you possibly warn me about?"

He looks over his shoulder.

"Listen Jole, in two weeks he's coming for you. You broke the rules, and now he's worried you'll find him. If I where you, I'd get some help."

He looked looks over his shoulder.

"I got to go."

He disappears.

I feel a burning anger for that guy.

"Who's the guy he's talking about?"

The question would be answered in a few weeks, I guess.

The next morning, I have to get up and go on a plane to Washington D.C. with Stephen.

"America, huh?"

After the Third World War, Americans and the Japanese exported to the United Reigons, which is why there's a big racial mix there, and I can speak a little bit of Japanese.

I look out the window.

A few wingwills fly by.

Pokemon, it's been awhile sconce they've been in my life. We created a virtual reality where our Pokemon do their daily life in practically a dream. I visit sometime, but I'm a busy guy.

I sigh.

I scratch the side of my face.

What the hay?

There's a crack.

I look around to see if anyone was looking.

I quickly make my way to the bathroom, where I heal back up and go back to my seat.

A little boy points at me and whispers something to a boy next to him, who I presume is his brother.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"What is it then?"

"Um your eyes are red."

Why is it always the eyes? It there not one other person with red eyes?

"I know." I reply.

"Was it a prank?"

I roll my oddly colored eyes.

"No, it's completely natural."

Just like me! I think sarcastically.

The boy turns away and I take my seat.

I opened a comic and began reading.

"Weak..." I mutter as the hero used his most powerful attack.

We get off of the plane at 6:00 pm Univah time.

We get a cab and ride to our hotel.

"Two bed two bath five stars." I heard Stephen say.

Cool, I could care less.

I keep getting the feeling something's going to go wrong tomorrow at the presentation.

Inside the hotel room, I see that they are obviously being paid more for us.

"Ah, see they trying to soften is up to sell the device. I won't budge!"

I see a large platter of assorted sweets on the table with a label that says"Jole Neal."

I squint.

"This just became war."

Stephen rolls his eyes as he flips through a pamphlet.

"Do you want to go on a ghost tour?"

I'm already halfway through the platter.

"Sure."

He looks up.

"Come on Jole, show a little self-control."

I shrug.

"If I wasn't it'd all be gone."

He rolls his eyes.

"When is the ghost tour?" I ask

"In a few minuets."

I get up.

"Then let's go."

"And on this very spot, it's said that demons walk on a full moon." The tour guide said.

"B-but it's a full moon tonight!" A little girl squealed.

I roll my eyes.

Stephen looks at me.

"Well I guess the legend is true." He whispers to me.

I elbow him in the shoulder.

"And now, the last legend."

Everybody stood quietly.

"It's said that on this very night, a boy with red eyes will visit and take a single soul."

The people huddled scared.

"Pretty intriguing, don't ya think." Someone whispers in my ear.

"Go away Reaper."

"Hey, I got a legend to fulfill."

I punch him in the face.

"Go fulfill the gaps in your teeth."

He leaves.

The people where staring at me.

"What?"

"Edre yeestay." Stephen whispers to me.

"What?"

"Red eyes."

Crap I forgot my eyes glow when I'm mad.

The little girl is whimpering.

"Don't take me."

I roll my eyes.

"Sorry." I say as I walk away with Stephen.

The next evening...

I inhale.

"Alright, shake the feeling off."

I keep getting the feeling something's going to happen tonight.

"It's just a private presentation."

I hold up the DNA analysis between me and Jewel.

"Best get her now."

I click the button.

I'm back in the hall. The lights are off.

I knock on Jewel's door.

"Yeah, I'm almost ready."

She comes out wearing a jacket.

"Okay, come on, put your hand on the device."

She does and I press the second button.

I'm back in my hotel room.

"Wow, five stars." She says.

I roll my eyes.

"Come on."

Someone knocks on the door.

"Yeah?"

"It's time Jole."

I walk out of the room.

"Oh, hi Jewel."

"Sup."

We walk down to the front and I see a limo.

"Okay, nope." I say.

Stephen looks at me, and Jewel face palms.

"Seriously I hate limos." She looks at me. "We hate limos."

Stephen throws up his hands.

"Why!?"

"Long story." We both say.

The limo driver opened the door.

"Sirs and miss, are you coming?"

Stephen turned and looked at him.

"Yes, yes."

He climbed in, and we had to as well.

At the building (I didn't know what it was called, so I just called it the building) we walked to the elevator and went up.

I sigh, I get a different feeling.

Jewel glares at me.

"You feel it too."

I nod.

I start breathing heavy.

We're at the door.

I walk in first.

"Good evening, Mr. Neal."

The president greeted me.

I feel an aura of darkness near. Is that normal for meeting the president of the United States?

I feel sick with the feeling, and I'm sure Jewel is too.

"Hi."

I pull up the device and begin the presentation.

"When will you learn to take my warnings..."

Stephen and Jewel come through the door.

"What is it Jole! Jewel keeps telling me something's wrong!"

The president stands up.

"My my, is that girl from another dimension?"

Something touches my back and I fall on my knees. Next to me, I see Jewel is doing the.

"Good morning, Mr. President."

It's a grim reaper, but a different one.

The president's bodyguards open fired, but no damage was done.

"Ha ha, my turn."

I could hear an energy blast.

He looks down at us.

"Oh, well if it isn't the Alpha and the out of place Alpha. You two have caused me more trouble than anyone else. I know I can't kill you, so I'll use you."

I feel searing pain shoot through my back.

"I'll take these."

He takes out necklaces.

"Now, goodbye."

The pain stretches through my body and I feel my face cracking.

No...

Jewel's face was cracking too.

"I'm sorry... for causing this..."

I try to some on light energy, but I can't absorb it.

I have one chance.

I pull out the stone in my pocket and absorb it.

Please work...

My heart pumps.

I open my eyes, my two eyes, in complete control of myself.

I look at my tiger-striped arm.

I look at Jewel, who was still transforming into true form.

"Hang on Jewel!"

I rush outside and see the town's burning.

"Well, shoot. That sure puts a dampener on things."

I grab a stone and crush it, creating dirt.

"Okay, now I need ash."

I go next to a burning building and scrape off some ash. The building falls apart.

"Wasn't me!"

I go back up to where Jewel is.

"Alright here we go."

I create a small fire, and summon dark energy.

"Let's do this again."

They combine and I give the stone to Jewel.

She takes it in a hurry, absorbs it, and sighs in relief.

"Thanks."

I grab Stephen.

"Yeah, well I'll send you the bill."

"What bill?"

"You'll see."

She looks at her arms.

"Wow, tiger stripes."

I grab her hand.

"We need to go quickly!"

I take her hand and press the button on the dimensional machine.

We burst out in the hallway.

"Hey! Someone!"

I try to get up, but I'm already exhausted.

Exhausted!? But I can't physically be tired!

"Help..."

Someone's coming.

I begin to black out.

Someone comes down and gasps.

Everything goes black.

"What is that?"

"I think they're Jole and Jewel."

"Really, I don't even know what those are."

"If you're going to talk about me that way, make sure I'm asleep."

They stop talking and look at me.

I open my eyes.

Wait... what are Rose and Parker doing here?

"Why are you guys here? This is the other dimension."

Rose looked down.

Parker stared straight at me.

"It's burning as we speak."

I open my eyes wide.

"It's burning!?"

"Yeah. We came here as a last resort."

I try to get up, but I'm strapped to the bed.

"Why am I strapped to the bed?"

Parker rolls his eyes and begins to untie me.

"We thought you might have been something different, because we haven't seen this one before."

"No, you thought there where something else." Rose points out.

They? Oh crap Jewel.

"Where's Jewel?"

I get up.

"Hey hey, she's fine, she's over here!"

I look over at her.

She looked almost just like I do right now.

"By the way, what's with the tiger stripes?"

I tell him about the stone.

"Hmm, so it also protects you from true form?"

"Correct."

"Then it should be safe to turn back to normal now."

I sigh.

I summon light energy and reject the stone.

I absorb the light energy and turn back to normal. Except I didn't.

My eyes where purple and so where my veins. Within a minute, I turned back to true form.

"Wha-!?"

I grabbed the stone and absorbed it again.

"What was that!?"

I look back up at him.

"No! This can't happen!" I yell.

"What, what is it!?

I stare him in the eye.

"It's the dark Alpha virus!"


	37. Ending threats

They stand in silence.

"Wait, what?" Parker asks

"The dark Alpha virus!"

"The- o my gosh!"

He jumps behind a table.

"Duck for cover!" He yells.

"Calm down!" I tell him.

He pokes his head back up.

"Why?"

I take a deep breath.

"This version is more concentrated, meaning it has different effects."

He wipes his head.

"Phew, I thought we where going to have a dark Alpha crisis."

I roll my eyes, but they couldn't see it because my eyes are all entirely blue.

"Don't thank your lucky stars yet, there's more."

Parker sighs.

"Uh oh, here we go."

"It seems to prevent me to go into my normal look, and exiting this form I'm currently in will cause me to revert back to true form."

Jewel makes a groaning noise.

I look over at her.

"Jewel, you awake?"

She groans again.

"I've been listening for awhile and none of it sounds good; after all I'm infected too."

She sits up.

"And I'm now like a tiger."

"Not exactly." Parker points out.

"Nobody asked you... Parker, is it?"

"Yes." He says sternly.

He turns back to me.

"How do we get rid of it?"

I smirk.

"Come on, you should know."

"Defeat the source, then we can get rid of it."

I look behind Parker and see the person talking.

Oh boy.

Parker turns around to see Perry.

He stops in his tracks and is surprised to see her.

"Parker, Perry, Perry, Parker." I say.

"Uhh, hi?" Parker says.

Perry doesn't respond.

There's an awkward silence.

"Alright already! The answer is correct, defeat the source, then we can expect the virus." I say

"And how do you propose we do that?"

I turn and look at Jewel.

"Well, it's simple: we just-"

"No! Stop trying to be the leader! That thing dropped us with just his fingers! If we got hit with more of that virus, then we'll be stuck in true form! Sure, we could beat him then, but at what cost!? We don't even have the necklaces!"

I'm stuck in a hole now.

I take a deep breath.

"Then that leaves us with one choice."

I turn to Parker.

"Get the cafeteria ready, we're going to have a lot of guests."

In the lab, I make a quick check to my modification.

Jewel is sitting In a chair next to me.

"What if they're not willing to come?"

I shine my fangs.

"Oh believe me, they will be willing, very willing."

I take a knife and sharpen my bone claws.

"Alright, I'm firing up the machine."

I click a button, and I'm warped away.

Im on a dirt mound outside of a large town.

"Better cross my fingers and make this quick."

I walk towards the town.

"Hopefully he'll listen, or else."

Two hours later...

"Oh my gosh, Jole this is your craziest plan." Parker tells me

I stare over the huge crowd of other mes.

"Well, I guess my personality really does fill the room."

He smacks me on the head, and then waves his hand because my red skin burned him.

"Sorry, your fault."

I look back at the crowd.

"Attention!"

No one looks at me.

I clear my throat.

"PAY ATTENTION OR SUFFER!"

They look at me now.

"Alright, who can tell me why we're here?"

On of me raises their hand.

"Yes! You in the ironic t-shirt!"

He looks at his shirt and reads the label: I hate t-shirts.

"We're here because of your means of various torture methods!"

A few of me agree with that statement.

I shake my head.

"We're here because my dimension is in trouble, and I need the help of the best of the Alphas."

There's a short silence before someone speaks.

"Why should we listen to you? I mean, you're like a demon, why should we listen to you?"

I look at my hands.

"Why does every new form I take look like a demon?" I mutter

I put my hands down.

"I am not a demon!"

I clench my fists.

"I am one of you! My name is Jole Neal!"

They stare unbelievingly.

I growl.

"Fine, I'll prove it! Parker get over here and vouch for me!"

Parker comes on to the stand and explains a bit.

"Any questions?"

There are a few hands.

"Yes, you."

"So he has a virus that makes him not be able to turn back to normal?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"And if he tries, he'll turn into something else that makes him lose all control?"

"Yep."

"And there's a girl version of him in the same state as he is?"

"Ye- how did you know that?!"

He shrugs.

"She was here a minute ago."

Parker rolls his eyes as I come back up.

"Okay, everybody clear now?"

There's a little bit of muttering after that.

"Good. Now I called you all here because you aren't affected by the virus I have. The plan is to go back to my dimension and defeat the thing that gave me the virus. Now, any questions?"

Someone raised their hand.

"Yes."

"I have two. First, defeat it? Second, the thing?"

"Okay, by defeat I mean killed, decimated, destroyed, crushed, k.o., obliterate."

He shrugs.

"Second, that thing, I don't know exactly know what it is. All I know is that it's a grim reaper."

"A grim reaper!?"

Oops.

"I'm not fighting the entity of death! Take us back, you're not the boss of us!"

I'm enraged now.

"You will do as I say!"

"You have no power over us!"

From a distance away, Stephen, Stephanie, Rose, Felix, and Jewel watched the crowd getting riled up.

"I wish I was awake to hear this plan." Stephen said. "I would have stopped it before anyone else got hurt."

Jewel smirked.

"Personally, I'm ready to see Jole pummel those punks! In fact, I'll probably join him!"

Felix put down his soda.

"Hey, Jole pretty much always knows what to do."

Everybody stared at Felix.

"You do realize we're talking about the same Jole here, right?"

He nods.

"He usually acts like he's got it in the bag."

Everybody roll their eyes.

"Duck for cover in three, two,-"

Jewel stopped and waited.

"A few more seconds."

"Now."

The crowd started chanting: "take us home"

I'm trying to hold it all in, but someone burst the bubble.

"The stupid demon needs help, he must be weak!"

Weak!? WEAK!?

I spit on the ground.

"You want to see "weak"...? Fine, here's your version of weak!"

I float in the air, fire bursts out of tiny cracks on my skin. I force them all in one group, and I set them on fire, but keep them alive.

"Is this weak!?"

I grab the one who accused me of being weak.

"See how weak this is!"

I bite him and inject my poison in him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

I drop him on the ground as I clench my fists and the over burning mes begin to get closer to each other, until they where practically crushing each other.

Jewel was quite enjoying watching the pain of the fools.

"Jewel, go up there and stop him!"

"Nah, I'm liking this."

Felix got up and went underneath me.

"Hey! That's enough!"

I look down at Felix and sigh.

I let the fools go and I land on the ground.

I clear my throat.

"Any other questions?"

Everybody is groaning and getting up.

"Good, be ready in three hours!"

I take a deep breath and the portal powers up.

Behind me, my army of mes stood ready for battle.

Felix and Felicia passed out war paint before joining the ranks.

I'm ready to do everything I can to get my world back.

The portal finished charging and I saw the damage.

Among ash and other debris, was a still living city. People where hiding and running.

I shake my head. Can't wait to clean this one up.

I close my eyes and search for whatever gave me the virus.

"He's over here..."

I open my eyes and see the grim reaper that I know.

I growl.

"I should kill you right now!"

He smirks.

"But I you did, I couldn't help you, couldn't I."

I take a deep breath.

"Fine, but why are you helping me?"

He looks to the side.

"It feels wrong to help them. I know I'm one of them, but it's wrong what we're doing now."

I shrug.

"Always good to have help; where is he?"

For a few minutes, we followed him down a street, until I saw what he was leading us to.

A big group of people where rounded in a circle, and standing on a pile of cars, was the reaper that gave me the virus.

I feel myself getting angry.

I turn to my army.

"This is it, get ready for the fight of your life!"

I walk towards the crowd of people.

I can hear what he's saying now.

"...and that is why you are here! He has left, and you must suffer for it!"

The crowd cries out in fear.

"That's a little cruel, don't ya think?"

He looks over the crowd and sees me.

He smirks.

"So, you did come. You're a fool for coming alone!"

Jewel walked into view.

"Hey, don't forget me!"

He frowned.

"Stubborn as always; that makes two.

I chuckle.

"I'm not done yet!"

I snap and my army moved forward.

He got a bit mad at this.

"How did you manage to get them to follow you while you looked like that?"

"My secret."

I throw an aura knife at him.

"I've talked too long already!"

He smiled.

"Finally!"

Jewel charged with me, and the other mes come and begin attacking.

I stab him in the shoulder, and he just laughs.

"Ow, good arm! Try mine!"

He hits me on the jaw and holds his burning hand.

"Ah!"

I him over and over, and so does Jewel.

He falls to the ground.

"Ha ha ha. I bet you think you won, don't you?"

I'm silent.

"No... Correct!"

He pops claws from his fingernails.

"Remember the cold feeling of being injected? Want it again!?"

He slashes at us and we dodge.

Between dodges, I get a glimpse of something shining in his pocket. Two somethings shining. The necklaces!

I slash at his pocket and the necklaces popped out. I grab mine as he shouts "no!"

I toss jewel hers and we put them on.

"Game time."

I charge at him, and I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Die!"

I slash him with everything I have, which is a lot.

Once he's on the ground bleeding, I fly up and charge a huge mass of energy.

"Good-bye."

I release the blast right on him, instantly vaporizing him!

I start seeing blurry, and I vomit out the virus.

I fall on the ground and change back to normal.

I sit up and look at never gone else, besides Rose. They where just standing there watching; both sides.

"Well, kill each other."

The reapers glanced at the other side and disappeared.

"Wow. Wimps."

I turn to see Jewel, completely normal.

She looks at me.

"You barely even saved any for me, and why did you even bring these guys here, if you did all the work?"

I look back at the army of mes.

I shrug.

"Nobody ever stands a chance, do they?"

She smiles.

"Nope."

In a few hours, everyone was back in their right dimension, except for Jewel and I. We had been ordered to destroy everything on the dimensional device, but I couldn't.

She eyes me suspiciously as she takes the device.

"They'll find out."

I shrug.

"Hide it."

She puts it in her pocket.

"I won't tell anyone."

I wink.

"Neither will I."

I turn, about to press the button, when I turn around.

"I'll try to visit."

She looks down.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

She looks up.

"For everything."

Girls, yeesh.

"Don't worry, I'll see ya soon."

I press the button and return to my trashed world.

I sigh.

"Time to get cleaning."


	38. Temporary trip to disaster

Three months later...

Tom stood nervously. He had to come, if he didn't, his family would be put in danger.

He looked around the park.

They'll be here soon, if I don't do it now, they'll kill my family.

He deeply inhaled.

He pulled up the trigger that would blow up the park.

"At least no one will die..."

He almost pressed the button, when something caught his eye: a young boy with black hair.

He gasped as the boy got on a swing.

Just tell him to go.

He began to walk up to the boy.

"Um, e-excuse me, young man..."

He stared into my eyes.

Guilt and fear filled his body and soul as he stared.

I shrug.

"What do you need?"

"U-uh, um well I ah need you too..."

"Tomas Dane!"

He began to shake.

"I told you the conditions, do you want your family to die?!"

He turned around.

"N-no! Please I'll do it now!"

He reaches into his pocket, and finds that there was no trigger.

"Oh, well this is Interesting."

He turns around, and I'm tossing the trigger up in the air.

"Kid, please! Give it back!"

I put my finger up to my mouth.

"Hmm, let me think... No."

The other man pulled a gun out and pointed it at my face.

"Wrong answer, scrub!"

I exhale, and the gun melts.

"Ahh!"

He holds his burning hand.

"Oops sorry, I had a jalapeño burrito today, and my stomach hates me."

I crush the trigger.

I begin to walk away.

"Oh yeah, and your family is at floor one of the Organization Alpha building."

Tom stood still as he got a phone call from his wife.

"Hazel! Are you okay!?"

"Yes! Thank goodness for that boy!"

"Which boy?"

"A young boy with black hair and red eyes, he rescued us and brought us to the police station in the organization Alpha building!"

He nearly dropped his phone.

"W-what!?"

I walk into The Greasy Burger and walk up to my seat.

"Hey Rob, hit me up with the usual."

He glanced at me.

"Sure thing, Jole."

Rob is one of the only people outside of organization Alpha who know I am the Alpha.

He lays a Greasy Rob's burger without veggies on the counter.

"Anything exciting happen today?"

I swallow.

"Mmm, not much, just this guy planning to blow up a park because his family was being held hostage."

I take a drink out of my soda.

"I rescued his family too."

He nods.

"Well, I guess that's small for you."

I look at the tv.

"And this is the second city to fall to the virus."

I look back to my empty food tray.

I put the twenty dollars for the meal down, and leave an extra hundred for Rob.

I walk to the door and accidentally bump into a muscular man.

"Watch where you're going ya wee red eyed freak!"

"Same to you, you lard-faced single steroid-user!"

He grabs my shirt.

"What did you call me!?"

I crush his pinky finger to dust.

"Ahhhrr!"

He grabs his hand.

I walk out the door.

"Good talk."

I walk into my room and pick up a sock.

"Man, when was the last time I cleaned this place?"

"Two weeks ago!" I hear Felix shouting through the wall.

"I didn't ask you!"

"Shut up, I'm taking a nap!" Rose yells.

Felix and I both stayed quiet; Rose recently had been in a recon mission in Qatar.

I picked up a bag of peanuts and began eating them, when the intercom sounded.

"Will Jole Neal please come down to room thirty-six please."

I groan, and walk out and down the hall, past my weird receptionist, and in the elevator.

The pop elevator music annoyed me, as usual.

On floor three, I walked down to room thirty-six, and walk in.

"First, I literally just got back. Second, this better be important!"

Stephen straightened his papers.

"It is important. Have you seen the news lately?"

I nod.

"You mean the unknown virus?"

He nods.

"Yes, but it's more than that. It's the dark Alpa virus."

I stop.

"Wait what?"

"Dark Alpha virus. Remember three months ago? With the whole mess with-"

"Yes."

"Well, apparently while we where gone, other people where affected with the Dark Alpha virus. When we killed, whatever that thing was, they got control back. But now, a few people who where affected, realized that they have power because of the virus, and they are now taking over cities, and spreading the virus.

I nod.

"Um, okay. One question: why am I being called again?"

"Because, we need a man on the inside to warn us of attacks, rescue hostages, and cure everyone of the virus."

I nod again.

"Yes, but why me specifically?"

"Because of your appearance: black hair, red or purple eyes."

I groan.

"Fine, give me the case report and coordinates."

I walk down route twenty-six.

"I had to walk, I just absolutely had to." I complained

I walk past a sign saying: Welcome to Nemuvah city!

"Whoop-de-stinking-do"

Some dirt gets in my eyes, and they water.

"Stupid dirt!"

I shoot fire out of my eyes.

"Dang, I thought I was cool."

I turn around to see a guy in a truck. I was surprised to see he had red eyes too.

"Um, who are you?"

He made a rock symbol with his hands.

"You can call me Trev, little man. I'm apart of this gang thing, and we all have like superpowers or something like that! I bet you're here to join, I mean, you have like a cool thing with the eyes and we just took a city an-"

"Okay okay, yes just take me to your leader."

"Okay, hop in little alien guy."

I get in his truck.

"And stop calling me little!"

The rest of the ride is filled with blaring rock music.

"Alright bro, we have arrived."

The city is in ruins, and a group of people are huddling in a corner, fearful.

"Trevor, who is this boy you have brought!?"

Trev turns to the voice.

"Hey Mick! This guy is wicked cool! Show him the eyes, man."

I shoot fire out of my eyes again.

Some other people, who I assume have the virus, gasp in awe.

"That dude is like a cyclops!"

"Wicked!"

I am surrounded by idiots.

"Silence!" Mick yelled.

They all quiet down.

He turns to me.

"You seem to have potential, do you wish to join us?"

Finally, this will all be over soon.

"Yes."

He raises his hand.

"Then you are hereby in the rock clan!"

Everybody yells "Rock on!"

Please let this be over soon.

Mick turned in his sleep.

"...it's a virus..."

He was psychic, and could also see the future as well, it was how he stayed in power, and prevented their downfall.

"...the boy... Neal... Jole Neal!"

He jerked awake.

"The boy is Jole Neal! You there, bring me the new recruit!"

I flicked a coin and watched it spin.

"Three two one... I said one."

"You there! The leader wants to see you!"

Wow, that's the first time something's actually happened right as I called it.

I shrug.

"Let's go then."

I walked a simple twenty yards to where Mick was standing, surrounded by guards.

"So, you're the famous Jole Neal? I heard you where older."

I shrug.

"I'm actually forty-five, and how did you know who I was?"

"I am psychic! It is my power, given to me by the dark virus!"

I roll my eyes.

"Oh yeah, I know about that virus, after all, I was the first to have it!"

The other people started whispering excitingly.

"Shut up, I didn't get my power that way!" I yell.

They whine.

"Oh no, but I don't think you want the real answer of that question to be revealed."

I clench my fist.

"Ahh yes, it's personal, isn't it?"

He turns to the crowd.

"Yes, we have the upper and on this!"

I'm deciding weather to kill him, or just take away his power.

"Oh, neither of those will help your case, I can speak faster than you can act!"

I inhale.

"Okay, how would you like to see the real reason of my power."

I catch a slight increase of body temperature.

"Ha, then you would be revealing your greatest secret!"

I could care less, none of you will be alive to tell anyone.

He begins to sweat, and I absorb dark energy.

"Stop him!"

Too late.

I stretch, it's been awhile.

I still have a scar!? What is this?

"Okay, I'll give you all one more chance, surrender or die!"

They all get on the ground.

"Okay, no casualties today."

I take their memories of me and the dark Alpha virus from them, and drop them off at the police station.

I go up the elevator and drop off the virus and I go to my room.

I lye down in my bed, finally.

Exhaustion overwhelms me and I fall asleep.

"Jole... Jole... Jole! Quickly! This is an emergency!"

I jerk awake as Rose pounds on my door.

"What is it?"

"The lab! Someone broke into it last night!"

"What!?"

I grab my jacket and run down with rose to the lab.

Sure enough, the door was wide open, and chemicals where everywhere.

Felix is standing by the door.

"What is going on here!?"

Stephen walks up to me.

"Someone broke in and stole a few chemicals, as well as a small bit of the dark Alpha virus. But none of those are as bad as the murder."

I snap.

"Where there goes my day of relaxation. What do we know? Who died? Who's the suspect?"

Stephen sighs.

"A man named Frank Durd was killed with a poison, and the main suspect is unfortunately you."

"Me!?"

He nods.

"You've killed people before, plus the poison was from your fangs."

A detective walks up to me.

"Jole Neal, you're under arrest."

Can't escape this one, the press is going to eat this up.

I need a good lawyer.


	39. A lawyer named Phoenix

(Author's note: this chapter contains characters from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. If you haven't played the series, I recommend you do; but there will NOT be another crossover. This chapter is from the perspective of Jole, and Phoenix)

Phoenix Wright was sleeping on the chair at his desk, when he received a call.

Maya quickly snatched up the phone.

"Wright and Co. law offices, what's your favorite color?"

"Hey you saw that movie too!" I respond.

"What movie? I'm just greeting you the way Nick told me not too."

I grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, come to the detention center, Phoenix Wright, I need a good lawyer."

I sat in the visitor's room, munching on a bag of chips, which I summoned in, when Phoenix Wright came in.

"Finally, it took you, like, an hour. My name's Jole Neal."

He make a weird face.

"It's my appearance, right? I'm actually forty-five, I just have a... condition."

Phoenix clears his throat.

"Um, what happened?"

"Well, I'm a suspect for a murder of one of the people who work at my building: Organization Alpha, Gold department."

His eyes open wide.

"You work on the gold department?"

A girl around twenty came into view.

"What's the Gold department?"

"It's the highest ranking department of that building where the police work. No one knows what's going on in the top floors."

"Wow! That's cool."

"Hey, I'm still here!"

They both turn.

"Find out what you can, you'll need this pass to get up there."

I hand them Rose's key card.

"Be careful, that's my sisters!"

November 28

Organization Alpha, Gold floor

(Wow, this place really looks... like it's from a movie)

"Hey, you're Phoenix Wright, right?"

A younger man with white hair comes over to me.

"Uh, yes, that's right."

"Nick is the best lawyer around!" Maya says.

"My name's Stephen, Stephen Stone."

"Phoenix Wright."

"I know. I assume you're here on the account of Jole?"

I nod.

"I'll tell you what you want to know. Yesterday at three am. a man named Frank Durd was killed with the same venom Jole carries in his fangs-"

"Fangs being a weapon?"

He shakes his head.

"No, actual fangs. Like a snake."

(Okay, this is freaky already)

"Wow, that's scary. First with the eyes, then with the fangs..." Maya stated.

"Several other chemicals where stolen, and they still haven't been found, and dried blood where found on Jole's fangs. I can't really think of a motive though, but I can't think of anyone else."

I take a deep breath.

"So, does he seem like he would kill anyone."

"..."

"No."

Psyche-locks appeared.

"Oh boy."

"A psyche-lock?"

"Yep."

"Thanks Mr. Stone."

"No problem."

"Oh, do you mind if we ask people who know Jole some questions?"

He shakes his head.

"Both his siblings are in their rooms, down the hall."

November 28

Housing area

I knock on the door and hear a simple "come in."

I walk in and see two kids sitting on a bed.

"Hi, I'm Phoenix Wright. I'm your brother's lawyer."

"We know, he told us a second ago."

"What?"

"Nothing, what do you want to know?"

"Has Jole ever killed anyone before?"

The little boy leaned back.

"The million dollar question. The answer is..."

He paused.

"Oh yeah, I'm Felix and this is Rose. The answer is... Of course!"

"He has!?"

"Yep, I'd say countless."

Rose pulls out a list.

"About three million four hundred thousand and five, I'd say."

"What!?"

"Oh yeah, did I mention most of them where in-battle."

"So he was a soldier?"

"Pretty much."

Fascinating.

I check what evidence I have so far:

Broken vile of an unknown substance

Small file on Jole Neal- over three million kills

Fang venom- deadly in large amounts, used mostly in interrogations

Key card- belonging to Rose Neal

Jole ID- found at crime scene

I sigh.

"Not much to work with."

"Hey Nick! Let's go visit Jole!"

"Fine."

November 28

Detention center.

I sat waiting for Phoenix, when he walked in.

"Finally! Find anything?"

He shakes his head.

"I can tell this will be a hard trial."

He looks weirdly at me.

"I found out a bit of interesting info... Have you ever killed anyone before?"

I snap, and freeze time, except for Phoenix.

"What was that!?"

"Listen, fire bird, I know about you, but you know nothing about me! Im only going along with this because I want to know who is framing me! So you can stop asking questions. The answer is yes, by the way."

I resume time.

"Why Phoenix, what a strange question. Of course not."

Phoenix was breathing heavily, he was terrified of his client.

November 29

District court no. 2

"We will now begin the proceedings for the trial of Mr. Jole Neal."

"The defense is ready." Phoenix stated.

"The prosecution has been ready for awhile now, your honor." Edgeworth stated.

"Now I have come to learn the defendant is enhanced, correct?"

Edgeworth nods.

"He has a list of special abilities, most importantly telekinesis, shape-shifting, and snake-like fangs."

"F-fangs!?"

He nods.

"The prosecution requests that the defendant come up and demonstrate."

"Request sustained."

A bailiff comes and escorts me to the witness's chair.

"Please do a demonstration."

I smirk.

"Which one first?"

"Fangs." Phoenix says.

I shrug and pop my fangs.

"Aahh!" The judge yells.

Phoenix looks scared.

"What? You see, this is why I don't get to judge people!"

"O-oh, I'm terribly sorry! You may sit down now-"

"Objection!" Edgeworth yelled.

"Actually, he must testify about his fangs, and what he uses them for, after all, a man was possibly murdered by them!"

"O-of course! Defendant, please testify about your-"

A loud rumbling filled the room!

"Everyone stay still or we will shoot!"

The lights went out, and when they came back on, gun men where there!

Two of them forced Phoenix and Edgeworth on the ground.

"Which one of you is Jole Neal?!"

I clear my throat.

"Um, obviously the one with the fangs."

One of them points a gun at Phoenix.

"Our boss sends you a message: with the doors open, we have captured your friends, Stephen Stone, Parker Rynolds, and Felix Neal! Meet with our demands, and every time you do, we will release one, if not, one will be terminated! First message will be given to you shortly!"

He stopped talking, then resumed.

"Message to the court! We killed the man, and stole the items to kidnap the family of Neal. Thank you for your time..."

The lights turn off again, and they are gone when they turn back on.

I shrug and walk off the witness's stand.

"W-wait! Where are you going!?"

"Well, if you just heard, I've got places to be."

I walk past Phoenix.

"It's been a pleasure, I'll call you later."

I run quickly to Organization Alpha, and smack right into Rose.

"Rose, is-"

"They're all gone! They tried to take me too, but the virus doesn't work on me!"

I quickly make sure it's Rose with a memory check.

"Did you see which way they went?"

She shakes her head.

"I tried to protect Fi, but I couldn't, they already got him, so I ran..."

She began to cry.

"I was listening to them. They said: "If he doesn't meet the demands, we'll kill them one by one."

I hug her.

"Hey, calm down, I'm going to meet their demands."

I pause.

"Or kill them, the first chance I get..."

My stomach rumbles.

"But, we're not going to do anything on an empty stomach."

I walk with Rose over to The Greasy Burger.

"Hey Rob, we're defiantly going to need something with caffeine, that's not coffee!"

"Okay, hey wait! I thought you where in jail?"

"I was, it was really fast."

"Oh, well a letter came in for you."

I sit down and he hands me a letter.

"Wonderful." I say sarcastically as I open the letter.

"To save Stone, you must take a stone. The starlight Jade, museum of enlightenment, Lillypool, Hoenn. Once you obtain it, send it to PO box 238 Castilla city.

-Sarque"

I shrug and put down the letter.

"What does it say?"

"How does it sound to liberate a precious gemstone?"

She raises her eyebrows.

"Really?"

I nod.

"Better pack your bags for Hoenn."


	40. Blackmail

I sat in a coffee shop sipping cappuccino.

Wait a second, I hate coffee!

The room suddenly starts filling with bitter brown liquid.

"Aah!"

I begin to drown!

I wake up with my drivers coffee pouring down my face.

"Ohmygosh!"

Rose jerks awake.

"What is it?!"

"I just had a horrible dream about coffee!"

The driver turns around.

"Ah, that's just great! My cachino spilled!"

"It's cappuccino."

"You say tomato, I say tamato."

I dry the coffee off my face.

"So, you two fell asleep before I could ask you anything, so I'll start with why does blackey have fangs."

I realize that my fangs where poking out of my mouth uncomfortably.

"Hey buddy! Did you touch these!"

He puts his hand up and showed his bandage.

"That's a deadly venom you got there."

He pulls up a tub of liquid.

"How much is this stuff worth?"

I try to put my fangs back in, but my face was numb.

"It's a one of a kind venom, easily worth hundreds of thousands on the black market. Wait a second! Did you, take that while I was sleeping?"

He shrugs.

"I don't care, I'll I know was that it wasn't fun."

I roll my eyes.

"So, why did you guys could teed for this job?"

"Blackmail."

He looks around.

"Hmm, well then I bet you didn't know that you have to work with others."

I lean back on the wall.

"Uh oh, Jole doesn't play well with others." Rose says.

"Hey, I'm just saying, I could do this by myself."

Rose clears her throat.

"And Rose of course."

"Yeah right, I don't see why the boss is hiring two kids. By the way, what's it that he's blackmailing you with?"

"Well it's a simple case of he captured everyone we cared about, and to answer your first question, Were not just kids, I'm Jole Neal."

"Neal?! N-number one!? Wow, how'd he do that!?"

I shrug.

"It was actually a good plan."

"So, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure."

"Is the rumor true? I mean about your "other side"."

"Be more specific."

"Okay okay, the rumor is your a de-"

"I'm not answering that."

The armored vehicle were in stops.

"We're here, this is where you're supposed to stay until the heist."

I walk inside the warehouse.

"That's cliché, a warehouse."

There are three other people there.

"Alright, don't get into any trouble."

I walk in with Rose.

One of the three walk up to me.

"Heh ha, look at our new team mates!"

He points a finger in my face.

"Where did they pick up these kids, the playp-"

I twist his finger backwards with psychic energy.

"Oow!"

"Ricardo, this is Jole Neal." One of them says.

"You shoulda' said something!"

I walk up to the person who just spoke.

"Well at least someone know who I am!"

"Yeah, that's Recardo, I'm Juan, that's Diego."

"I'm Jole, and this is Rose."

He nods.

"Boss told me who you are. By the way your, uh, fangs are sticking out."

"I know, I know! Any way, tell me what we need to know."

He pulls up his computer.

"It's the starlight jade, a gemstone the size of Recardo's face. It's currently held in the museum of enlightenment in Lilycove city, just three miles away."

"Wait isn't it Lillypool now?"

He nods.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Anyway to infiltrate the museum, we need to get in through the roof without triggering any alarms. It should be right in front of us, so all we need to do is cut the glass and get out of there."

I nod.

"And I'm needed, why?"

"Cameras, and silent alarms that we can't disable."

"Hold it, I can't disable them unless I know where they are."

"Then I guess you can be backup."

"Actually, I like to work fast, I can get the jewel before you can, so I'll do this myself."

"Hey! We're being paid for this job!"

"I don't care about money, my friends are kidnapped."

He closes his computer.

"Fine, if you can do it, do it today, then the diamonds ours."

"Okay."

He smirks.

"You got three hours."

I dust my jacket off, and turn to Rose.

"Shall we be going?"

She shrugs.

"Better not screw up again, Jole."

I walk up to the wall of the museum.

"Hmm hmm hm ha hum hum."

Might need a disguise.

I absorb some dark energy.

"Nothing like a little horror to make a disguise for ya."

I carefully float to the top of the building.

"Gosh, I hate this."

I land on the roof and contact Rose.

"I'm ready to go in, disable cameras please."

"Okay, three two one, go!"

I jump down and take a look around. Special gems where everywhere.

"Um, which one is it?"

"The big green one right in front of your face!"

I shrug.

"I got it, I got it!"

I lift up the glass with my psychic powers, and take the jewel.

Jewel, Jewel. Oh yeah! It's been awhile since I've seen jewel. Note to self: go on a vacation after this is over.

I float out of there, and jump into the alleyway.

"No way!"

Juan is staring at it.

"That didn't take two hours!"

"Yeah, yeah, just contact your boss so I can-"

My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good job. How did it feel to steal?"

"Eh, wasn't that weird."

"Hmm, give the gem to the three stooges over there."

"I did."

"Good, Mr. Stone has been released. Diego has your further instructions."

He hung up and my phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Jole! I've been released!" Stephan blares on the other side.

"Do you have any idea where you where being kept!?"

"What? I've been released from a kidnapping and that's what you're worried about?"

"No, you don't understand. Parker and Felix are still captured, and-"

"What about Rose?!"

"No, she's here with me. I've been filling in ransoms for everyone and if I don't, then they get killed."

Diego hands me the letter, and I open it.

"Do you have a new one."

I read the letter.

"Watching the news for the next few days is a bad idea. Bye."

I hang up.

"Rose we need to go now."

"Why, what are we doing?"

I stare grimly.

"How do you feel about assassinations?"

Her eyes open wide.

"No."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Who?!"

I pull up the file on a computer.

"Theodore Garswalla, the president of Redcorp."

"Redcorp?"

"It's a business that sells weapons to high bidders. They're top rank on the black market, believe me, I know."

She gives me a disapproving look.

"What?"

She rolls her eyes.

"So how do we have to kill him?

I shrug.

"Hey, did Stephen ever tell you that some of my missions have been assassinations?"

"What!? No!"

I nod.

"This will be a snap compared to the leader of... I forgot just now, but it was a huge terrorist group."

"You forgot the name of the group you assassinated the leader of?"

"Um, yeah."

She tosses her hands in the air.

"Okay, what's the plan?"

"Well I could pull it off in several ways. First, there could be some very unfortunate weather. Second, I could blow his head up. Third, a simple bug with poison that'll activate in two minuets."

"Oh, number three sounds the best. Is the poison detectable?"

I shake my head.

"He'll probably think it's just a horse fly, or small spider."

"Okay, so what bug will we be using?"

I shape shift into a bug.

"Jole?"

"Bugs can't talk!" I yell.

She jumps.

"Oh!"

I go back to normal.

"We'll need the poison."

"Where will we get it?"

"I know a guy."

"Password?"

"Rayus Dapua."

The door opens.

"Keep it secret, runt."

I smirk.

"Perhaps we haven't met, I'm Jole Neal."

He holds his breath.

"I'm sorry! They told me your eyes where red!"

I pull up my watch and see my eyes are literally black.

"Oh that happens when I have business to take care of."

Rose wasn't with me, because I couldn't know what I had been up to down in the black market.

I walk past the crime and villainy in the black streets. No one knew about this place except for those who already knew.

I walk up to the poison booth.

"Wacha want, little boy? A toy train?"

I smirk.

"Want a breath mint, or do ya not know what that is?"

He sits up.

"Jole! It's been forever!"

"Same."

"Uh oh, I see you're here for business."

I nod.

"I'm here for a special type of poison, specifically for assassinations."

"Yearly unknown, or two minute collapse."

"Two minute collapse."

"Oh, quick today. Stone in trouble or something?"

"Ah no, just a little blackmail."

He spits out his drink.

"Who's crazy enough to blackmail Jole Neal!

"Some guy named Sarque."

He looks around nervously.

"Now don't go sayin' that name near me, or you'll get me killed. That guy is the leader of what is pretty much the Illuminati. If they're blackmailing you, you better meet their demands."

I nod.

"Thanks for the info."

He hands me the bottle of poison.

I hand him three hundred dollars and leave.

"Sure this is going to work?" Rose asks me.

"Yeah. His office is on the top floor, and all I have to do is inject this poison into a vein, and he'll be down before he could finish lunch."

Rose whimpers.

"What?"

"I think it's kinda sad. This guy hasn't done anything to us."

"En contre, Rose. This guy funded Steelheart and all his cronies for years. This guy is the reason why he had thirty something years before we finally got him. This guy deserves everything coming his way."

"Okay. Go."

I turn into a bug,and fly into the ventilation shaft, down into his office.

He's on the phone with someone.

"Yeah, I know, I know."

He listens.

"What!? No no no, I'll pay you back, just don't send Neal!"

I freeze. I need to get this number!

"No no don't hang up! No!"

He almost throws his phone.

I freeze time except for him.

I grow back to normal.

"Ah!"

"Shut up."

He does as I say.

"That number belonged to Sharque, didn't it?"

He shaking nods.

"He kidnapped my family, and told me to do his dirty work. You where going to be my target. If you give me that number, then I'll let you disappear and pretend you're dead, until I kill Sharque."

He thinks about.

"What's the alternative?"

"I kill you right now."

"Option number one!"

He tosses me his phone.

"Now how am I going to disappear?"

"Brace yourself."

I knock him out and inject him with my venom, to make the appearance of a snake bite. I summon a snake, kill it with a bullet-like hole.

"And the evidence is set."

Stephen was trying to call me.

"Jole!? Jole!? Pick up now!"

I burst through the his office.

"Jole! What did you mean by-"

I open up his computer.

"Password?"

"What!? I don't have to-"

"Password!"

"Hoennchamp23452"

I enter it, and it loads up. I search the number.

"Jole! Couldn't you just use another computer?" Rose says as she walks in.

"Rose!"

Stephen runs over.

"Oh I was worried about how you where taking it."

"Ahem!"

They stare at me.

"I've found the guy."

Sharque stared at his prisoners over the camera.

His comments rang.

"Yes."

"Neal has done the second challenge."

"Good, send the next envelope."

He looked back at the monitor to see his prisoners where gone!

"What?!"

He rushed over to the switch.

"Tsk tsk. You screwed up badly this time."

He turned to me, Felix, Rose, and Parker.

"That phone call was your end."

"No, it brought you here, it was a success."

He flipped the switch.

I'm trapped in a cage of dark energy.

"Aah!"

I summon light energy, but that was what he was hoping for. It got sucked into a machine.

The cage disappears and fall on the floor.

He flips another switch.

"My my Neal, you certainly look demonic. But don't worry, you won't be the only one."

Suddenly waves of energy are forced over us, and he grabs my necklace and puts it on.

"I know all about you. Without this, you have no control."

I feel myself slipping.

"N-no!"

Everyone around me is screaming in agony as well.

"W-what."

I feel boiling anger.

"Clear the room!" Sharque yells.

I have to get away. I blast through the ceiling.

I stare at the people. Wait, the sky is red, and the people look mutated.

The realization dawned on me.

"He h-he didn't! That's not possible!"

I fly back in his office and grab him.

"You fool! Do you realize what you've done!?"

I begin to shake.

"Losing control, Neal? Hard, isn't it? You've tried for so long not to let this happen, but you made it happen."

The last thing I remember before I fell unconscious, is crushing Sharque.


End file.
